Towards A New Life
by 21penmanships
Summary: Being 'Dame' was only a mask he has to put up to protect his brother. Tsuna has once stood alongside his brother on the same spotlight. The twins does not really hate each other. The Sawada Twins - one attention seeker and one raging in jealousy. But both are fighting to protect and keep each other. But everything seem to change. In just one accident, their life changed. [Twin-Fic]
1. Ch 00 : Disclaimer

**Disclaimer :** This Fan Fiction is only a Fictional story written from the original story - _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

This Fictional story does not affect the main story line of the original **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn._**

I don't own _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_ , it belongs to _Amano Akira._

I really love KHR, but too bad that **I DON'T OWN IT**.

other than this story and other OCs, I don't own anything else.

This is a twinfic so I hope you'll love it.

THANK YOU !

 **Full Summary :**

Sawada Tsunayoshi is the older twin brother of Sawada Jyuichi. Tsuna is constantly being bullied by him and everyone else. The twins are well known at school, though in different spotlights.

Jyuichi is favored for his Charm, Good Grades, Athleticism and his so-called 'Good Attitude'. He was a 'Perfect Student' in everyone's eyes.

While Tsuna is the opposite of him. 'Dame-Tsuna' is his nickname. He is known for his Bad Grades, Bad Sportsmanship and Extreme Bad Luck. He was a 'Failure'.

But it was only a mask he has to put up to protect his brother. Tsuna has once stood alongside his brother on the same spotlight.

The twins does not really hate each other.

The Sawada Twins - one attention seeker and one raging in jealousy. But both are fighting to protect and keep each other.

But everything seem to change.

In just one accident, their life changed.

~~~~~~21penmanships~~~~~~

 **A/N :**

Although Tsuna is _well-known_ as 'Dame', he still knows when to defend himself from bullies or annoy some people.

Don't worry, Nana isn't a _bitch_ here. She loves her twins equally.

Please enjoy reading!

 _-21penmanships_

*Note: SLOW UPDATES ! !

but please stick with me :)

misspelled words? wrong grammars? suck it up. I AM NOT PERFECT.


	2. Ch 01 : The Birth Of Twins

**Ch 01 : Birth of Twins**

~ **Namimori Hospital** ~

Sawada Nana was 9 months pregnant, and today is the day she will give birth to her twins. After the long hours of waiting, the doctor came out of the emergency room carrying two bundled babies at hand, she approached Iemitsu with a bright smile.

"Congratulations! Sawada-san, both babies are healthy." The doctor informed.

"Thank You!" Iemitsu exclaimed and took one baby and cooed it. Then he stared at the other one, fighting the urge to take him too. He stretched his hand to the baby that was being carried by the doctor and caressed his cheek.

"How's my wife?" He asked.

"She's taking a rest. She already gave a name to one of the babies. That little guy with you is named 'Sawada Jyuichi'. She told me to ask you to give the other one's name." The doctor informed while cooing the baby in her arms.

"Tsunayoshi" Iemitsu said while caressing the baby's cheek in the doctor's arms.

"Such cute names. Well then, I should take them to the Nursery Room so you could see your wife." The doctor said and took the baby from Iemitsu and went to the Nursery Room with a bright smile on her face.

Iemitsu entered the room to see Nana peacefully sleeping. He came close to her and stroked his hands on her hair, then holding her hand.

"I love you." he whispered to his wife's ears.

Moments later, some nurses entered the E.R to transfer Nana to another room. Iemitsu just followed. When they arrived in the new room, Nana woke up and smiled at her husband.

"What name did you give to him? I gave the other one 'Jyuichi'. He has cute eyes. Blue eyes, like yours." She told him with a bright smile.

"I gave him 'Tsunayoshi'. He has cute warm brown eyes like yours." Iemitsu replied to her question with a smile. He was so happy that his loving wife gave him two sons. Now, his family is bigger and the people he wants to protect increased. He will protect them with all his might.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

3 years has passed and the twins are now 3 years old. Jyuichi and Tsuna both had brown gravity defying hairs. The only difference between the two are eye colors. Jyuichi had blue narrowed eyes, while Tsuna has big brown eyes.

Its already time for Iemitsu to return to his work. Saying his goodbyes to his beloved family, then he went on his way.

Iemitsu is the 'Outside Advisor' of the world's strongest mafia famiglia- Vongola. He is the second-in-command in Vongola and the boss in CEDEF. He might be a great leader in the mafia world, but he didn't told his family about this. All they knew was that he was working in some 'OIL FIELDS' abroad.


	3. Ch 02 : Their Differences

**Ch 02 : Their Differences**

The Sawada twins had just turned 6. And today, is the day when Vongola Nono visits the Sawadas.

"Kon'nichiwa! Timoteo ojii-san!" The twins greeted the old man in unison.

"Ah! Kon'nichiwa! Tsunayoshi-kun and Jyuichi-kun, please call me 'grandpa', okay?" The old man said with a warm smile.

"Hai~!" the twins replied happily.

"Tuna fish! Jyu-kun! I think you two are forgetting someone." Iemitsu reminded the two.

The twins looked at each other with confusion filling their faces. Receiving the silent message, both of them shrugged then asked "Who?"

Iemitsu turned away from them with animated tears, he answered "ME! You're forgetting about ME!" then he continued to sulk in the corner.

The twins ignored their sulking father and dragged their grandpa to a room and played.

Seeing the family more lively, Nana can't help but smile. She approached the sulking Iemitsu and hugged him, and the old man was happy to return it. She missed her husband so much.

She broke the hug when she remembered that she was still cooking. Running back to the kitchen and turning off the stove. Thankfully, the curry didn't burn.

"Tsu-kun! Jyu-kun! Grandfather! Lunch is ready!" she shouted and you could hear a faint 'hai!' from upstairs.

She turned back to her husband and said "Let's go shopping later, ne? Tsu-kun and Jyu-kun wants to buy things."

This perked Iemitsu's interest so he asked her what was it.

"Tsu-kun wants some books and Jyu-kun wants toys." she answered.

Before he could ask more, the kids and Nono are already in the dining room. Nono was sitting comfortably in between the twins. Seeing them, the husband and wife also took a sit next to each other, opposite side from the trio.

They were happily eating their lunch. Iemitsu announced that they will go shopping with Nono after lunch. The kids beamed and cheered. The three grown ups just smile at the sight of the happy twins.

Tsuna and Jyuichi are excited that they both said "Dad I want a book/toy!".

This made Iemitsu ask Tsuna why he wanted a book instead of a toy.

"Toys just break and get trashed. And I'll never learn from those, unlike books. Books might get torn, but you can always put it back and there are tons of things you can learn from." Tsuna answered.

Jyuichi pouted and said, "But Tsu-nii, we're only kid once. Our times of acting childish is only limited. We should have fun while we can. By the time we enter school, all we can do is study non-stop." he reasoned. And you can feel his energy draining just from the thoughts.

The grown ups were surprised on their matured thinking. They were speechless.

Ignoring the adults, Tsuna countered his brother's words. "Chi-kun, that's why you should study earlier than the rest. The more advanced you are, the easier and the better."

"Tsu-nii, in just four months time, mom will send us to school. No more fun!"

"No it's not. We already know how to write and read. School would be easy."

"More like boring."

"Get friends. You can't survive school without friends."

"What if I don't find any?"

"You will. Smart kids tend to attract people around them."

"But Nerds are often bullied, right?" Jyuichi asked. His face was pale.

"Then fight back. It's not like you to let any one walk all over you." Tsuna replied with a smile.

Then they continued eating. Still ignoring the stunned adults with them.

The grown up trio smiled. They were amazed that the twins are different from everyone.

Tsunayoshi and Jyuichi has the potential to become great leaders. And their differences are what makes them more interesting.

Tsuna sets up plans beforehand, while Jyuichi enjoys what he have now before thinking about the future.

What an interesting twins.


	4. Ch 03 : The Twins

**Ch 03 : The Twins**

School has already started and the twins are up for their first day in school. Tsuna was excited while Jyuichi was nervous.

The twins entered 1st grade class 1. At first glance, the kids around them were having fun. Jyuichi relaxed when he saw this and quickly made friends, same goes for Tsuna.

Classes started and the Sawada twins already showed their potentials. They quickly became the center of attention. Same spotlight where everyone admires the twins. Everything seemed perfect till the end of the day.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

"Ne, Tsu-nii?" Jyuichi called out to his brother when he entered Tsuna's room.

"Yep? What is it?" Tsuna asked. Not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

Jyuichi sat on Tsuna's bed and stared at his brother's back, who was sitting on a chair in front of the study table. "School was fun today! What do you say?" he asked with a bright smile.

Tsuna closed his book then turned to his brother. "Yeah, it was. Though its only first grade" he answered returning the bright smile his brother have.

"But I'm happy that you enjoyed." Tsuna added.

"Ne, Tsu-nii? Let's play Nintendo?"

"Haha! So that's why you came here. Open your laptop instead. Let's play _'Walking Dead'_ !" Tsuna hummed. Jyuichi's face paled.

Taking out his own laptop and opening it. After connecting the charger and the cable connector, he glanced at his statue'd brother.

"Chi-kun?" he called out. Slightly tapping his brother's cheek, he asked "Don't wanna play anymore?"

"I do!" Jyuichi half yelled. Tsuna just gave him a confused look. "I-its j-just... 'Walking Dead' is s-scary..." He stuttered.

Tsuna just laughed in a good way, to not make his brother think that he was mocking him. He asked jokingly, "Wanna play _'Resident Evil'_ instead?"

Jyuichi went even paler and Tsuna smiled wider.

"Don't worry. You can sleep with me tonight." Tsuna reassured his brother. Jyuichi beamed and went back to his room to get his own laptop. The twins played until midnight.

* * *

The next day came and Nana smiled when she saw her twins peacefully sleeping side by side. She took out a camera from Tsuna's drawer and took a picture of them.

She squealed when she caught a shot of Jyuichi hugging Tsuna. The twins immediately woke up and stared in confusion to their blushing mother.

"Breakfast is ready!" was Nana's only answer.

"hai!" the twins said in unison.

Tsuna gasped when he saw his laptop still plugged in and charging. He stood up immediately resulting to him, stumbling on his bedsheet and landing on the floor face-flat.

Jyuichi panicked and approached his brother to ask if he was alright. Tsuna reassured him that he was fine, despite the fact that his forehead was already red.

Tsuna noticed his brother's worried face so he said that "It shouldn't be me who you should worry about. Look. I forgot to unplug my laptop. It might have overcharged." Anime tears falling from his eyes.

Jyuichi just sweatdropped but Nana giggled.

It sure was cute to see the twins bonding together.


	5. Ch 04 : The Transfer Student, Shin

**Ch 04 : Transfer Student, Shin!**

Years has passed, and the twins are already in 4th grade. But nothing changed. They were still the twins that everyone admired.

"Waa~ Time sure flies. Right, Chi-kun?" Tsuna asked his twin. Jyuichi just nodded with a bright smile. They were currently walking to school.

"Ne, Tsu-nii..." Jyuichi called his brother. Tsuna glanced at him with a smile.

"Let's play PSP later?" Jyuichi asked in puppy eyes. Tsuna just laughed and agreed.

They already reached their classroom and before they could enter, the noise of the students can be heard from the outside. Tsuna opened the door and the twins both greeted a _'Good Morning'_. The students went silent.

"Uhm, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"We were actually debating who is smarter between you two." One girl answered with a slight blush.

Tsuna and Jyuichi looked at each other and smiled.

"Probably ME." They both said in unison. "Ah~ yeah. Maybe it's YOU" They said again pointing at each other. Their actions and answers made the both of them chuckle. The whole class was left clueless on what the twins were thinking.

Soon enough, the bell rang and classes started. Their teacher entered the class and announced that there is a transferee.

"Class this is Fuji Shin. Treat him well." The teacher introduced. "Shin-kun, sit beside Tsunayoshi-kun." he added.

Tsuna raised his hand and gave the new student a smile. When the male sat next to him, Tsuna introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! Just call me 'Tsuna'. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Fuji Shin, just call me 'Shin', Tsuna." Shin said joyfully.

By the other side of the room, Jyuichi was watching his brother make a new friend with a smile. Tsuna and Jyuichi were placed separately on opposite sides of the room. They sat far apart from each other to avoid confusion.

"Tsuna-kun, can you give Shin-kun a tour around the school during lunch?" The teacher asked.

"Hai~!" Tsuna replied and Shin thanked him with a cheerful smile.

At first glance, you can see that Shin is a jolly person. But if you stare at his eyes, you could see sadness in them. And this perked up Tsuna's curiosity.

He wants to know more about Shin. He wants to help him. He wants to ask him, but he was afraid of being told off not to trespass on his private life.

But by any means, he will find it out. He will find a way to know more. Not knowing that this is the start where his life would take its unimaginable turn.


	6. Ch 05 : Hidden Emotions

**Ch 05 : Hidden Emotions**

Class started and everyone paid attention, well except for the smart twins and the transfer student.

Tsuna just stared at their teacher, but clearly ignoring what he says. Jyuichi is secretly playing on his PSP. And Fuji Shin is staring outside the window.

The rest of the class went well, except for the moments when Shin is being called out. It was either to tell him to pay attention or to answer questions.

Lunch came and students dispersed to wherever they wanted. Tsuna tapped Shin's shoulder and the other looked at him in confusion.

"I will tour you around the school, remember?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah~ Right. I forgot." Shin confessed with a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

Tsuna chuckled at his attitude and gestured him to follow. Jyuichi approached them and greeted his brother and the transfer student.

"Eh?" Shin seemed confused seeing two Tsuna-s.

"Haha! We're twins." Tsuna explained with a bright smile. Shin just nodded in understanding.

"Where are you going Tsu-nii?" Jyuichi asked his replica.

"I'm giving Shin a tour. Wanna come?" Tsuna said

"Sure! Seems fun!" Jyuichi answered and they walked out of the room.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

Throughout the whole tour, Tsuna and Shin acted as if they were the only ones around. Jyuichi took out his PSP to entertain himself, but still continued following the two in front of him.

Ten minutes before lunch ends, they went to the rooftop to eat their bentos.

"Tsu-nii, did you already started taking cooking lessons from mom?" Jyuichi tried to open a topic. A topic where he could possibly fit in with them.

"Uhn! I did start last week. You should come too sometimes." Tsuna answered with a bright smile.

"Is it fun?" Jyuichi asked again.

"Yeah. Much more fun than playing." He answered with a big grin.

Jyuichi was actually gonna ask again but was interrupted by Shin.

"Oh~ So you can cook too? Sugoi~!" Shin commented.

"I wasn't that good. I'm still a newbie." Tsuna said with a sheepish smile.

"You're really great, Tsuna!" Shin exclaimed.

They talked and talked. Once again, unintentionally leaving Jyuichi out of the conversations.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

Classes ended already. Everyone went home. Shin said his goodbye to the twins.

"Ne, Tsu-nii?" Jyuichi called out his brother. They are currently walking back home.

Tsuna just turned his gaze on his replica to let him know that he was listening.

"You seemed really happy today. May I know why?" Jyuichi asked.

"It was Shin." was Tsuna's reply. "He seem to be interesting." he added.

His brother remained silent. Unknown to him, Jyuichi felt a bit jealous. And for no reason, he also felt scared. Scared that someone is going to take his brother away from him.

"Chi-kun?" Tsuna called out worriedly. They were now in front of their house, but Jyuichi was spacing out.

Seeing his brother's worried expression, he put up a fake smile and tried to reassure him that he was fine.

He would bottle up his thoughts for now. He doesn't want his big brother worrying about him.

Tsuna saw through his fake smile, but went with the flow. Whatever's bothering his twin, he shouldn't get his hands on it. They may be twins, but there is still a borderline on everything. He will wait until his twin shares it with him.

* * *

 _Hiding matters are quite easy to take in and hiding secrets are quite hard enough. But hiding emotions are different. As you think and feel you're safe, your heart would crack before it would break into million of pieces. And before you knew it, no one, not even YOU, can put it back._


	7. Ch 06 : My Gluttonous Friend

**Ch 06 : My Gluttonous Friend**

 ***Dingdong***

The school bell rang, signalling that lunch is already starting.

Tsuna called out to Shin and asked to join him on the rooftop. He also tried to call out his brother but he can't seem to find him anywhere.

Actually, Jyuichi already head out of class with his friends. Not bothering to tell his twin, 'coz he thought his twin would enjoy Shin's company more.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

On the way to the rooftop, Tsuna accidentally slipped on the floor. Making him fall on his back. Unfortunately, everyone around them saw this. Even his brother.

"I-itte~~" He said.

"Eh? Tsuna?" Shin called out. His face held confusion and worry.

"Sorry. I slipped." Tsuna said as he stand up and dusted his clothes.

"How? The floor isn't even wet." Shin asked him.

"Hehe! I don't know." Tsuna answered with a chuckle and a sheepish smile.

Then they continued to proceed to their destination. They ignored whispers about Tsuna not acting like himself.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

On the rooftop, Tsuna and Shin sat at one corner. Opening their bentos, Shin's mouth watered at the sight of delicious food. Then they began eating.

Surprisingly, Shin had two bentos with him. Tsuna stared at him in awe. He was actually dumbstruck. Shin was chowing his food as if they were fluid.

Shin already finished his food in less than 10 minutes. He looked at Tsuna with confusion. "Ain't hungry?" he asked. But Tsuna was speechless.

"If you don't eat, I'll eat that." He threatened. But Tsuna is still staring at him.

"I warned you." He simply said and stole Tsuna's lunch. But Tsuna didn't complained. He was still staring at him.

"This is good!" Shin complimented the food. His eyes sparkling in delight.

"Tsuna! Seconds please!" Shin requested. Stretching his arm to Tsuna.

"You're still hungry?!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Uhn!" Shin answered simply.

"Just how big is your stomach?! You ate lunch for three people already!" Tsuna screamed.

"Let's go to the cafeteria?" Shin asked.

"What for?!" Tsuna asked screaming.

"I'm still hungry." He answered in a tone that says _'Isn't it obvious?'_.

Tsuna just followed him to the cafeteria. And his eyes widen as he gaped when he saw Shin buying LOTS of breads.

On one corner, Jyuichi was staring at them. Jealousy reflected in his eyes. Behind him, his friends were smirking. There were tint of wicked thoughts roaming in their minds.

"You're one heck of a gluttony monster." Tsuna told Shin when the shock wore off. But not minding the stares that they were earning.

Shin didn't react at his comment. He actually wanted to buy another snack. But Tsuna stopped him. Screaming at him to finish his food first before buying another one.


	8. Ch 07 : Manipulating A Genius

**Ch 07 : Manipulating A Genius**

"HIEEEEEE!"

A shriek echoed in the Sawada residence. And then a certain brunet dashed out of the house and into the streets.

"If I'm late, I'll be dead meat! Why the hell did the school approved a Discipline Committee?!" He yelled while running.

Glancing at his wrist watch, his eyes widen in fear. '2 minutes left!'

He was nearing the gates when the school bell rang. "NO WAY!" he screamed.

"For being late and disrupting the peace, I'll bite you to death!" A boy with raven hair and steel gray eyes said. He was wearing a black jacket with an armband, over his school uniform. His hands held two metal tonfas, ready to attack anytime.

"W-Who are y-you?" Tsuna asked stuttering.

The raven haired didn't answer his question. He launched forward and attacked Tsuna.

"HIEEEEE!" another shriek escaped the brunet's lips.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

The class door opened and revealed a beaten up brunet. He was covered with bandages. Everyone stared at him in shock and horror.

"T-tsu-nii?!" Jyuichi yelled in worry.

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun? What happened to you?!" the teacher also yelled in worry.

"Ha ha ha. There was this guy by the gate. He attacked me because I was a second late." He said with a nervous laugh.

"I-is t-that so? Then please take your seat." The teacher ordered and Tsuna obliged.

Though he tripped on his feet on his way there. He stood up and scratched the back of his head and said sheepishly; "I guess it's just not my day?"

A roaring laughter filled the class. Everyone was laughing, except for Jyuichi. He was glaring at his brother.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

"WAAAAAH!" Tsuna yelled when they reached the rooftop. It was lunch time already.

"Ne, Tsuna?" Shin called out.

"Hm?"

"Why isn't your brother joining us? The last time we had him join us was my first day here. And that was half a year ago!" Shin asked.

"Now that mentioned it... He hasn't bothered me at home too." Tsuna said worriedly.

"Do you two have a problem?" Shin asked.

"No. We have none." Tsuna answered.

"Ow well. Just leave your brother alone." Shin said. Tsuna knows what he meant. He means that Jyuichi would be back like before when he wants to.

Then they continued eating. And Tsuna kept on bickering on Shin to stop stealing his lunch.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

"Hey! What do you guys want here?" Jyuichi asked his friends. They were currently heading to the rooftop.

He saw one peeping on the door. "Hey-" he said but was cut off. One of them covered his mouth and gestured to keep quiet.

Then he heard it. His brother talking with Shin.

 _"No. We have none."_ He heard Tsuna say.

 _"Ow well. Just leave your brother alone."_ Shin said next.

Jyuichi suddenly felt furious. But the only thing he did was walk away. _'What?! Leave me?! Alone?!'_ he kept shouting at himself.

He went to the empty lot behind the school. He kept punching the wall in anger.

His _'_ _friends'_ went and stopped him from hurting himself more. Then he shouted in frustration.

"Hey Jyu-kun.." His friend named Dan called out. He didn't answered but Dan continued anyway.

"We were planning to prank that Shin. Wanna team up?" He asked. Jyuichi looked at him in confusion.

"Don't you find it odd? Your brother changed ever since he started hanging out with that air head." Another one pointed out. His name was Gin. He thought for a moment and realized that it was true.

"And he started to grow further away from you." Mike added.

Jyuichi's eyes narrowed. That was correct. Tsuna hadn't spend more with him. Even during weekends, Tsuna would go out to hang out with Shin. During night when he peeks in Tsuna's room, he was busy with his laptop. If not, he sleeps early than usual.

Seeing his raging anger towards the transfer student, they smirk at themselves. Putting oil to the fire, things would be fun.

"Just go with the flow. Your brother will leave him in no time." Gin said with a smirk.

Jyuichi snapped at his thoughts then asked with a glare. "What should I do?" His tone was serious and determination filled his eyes.

Sinister smiles plastered his _'friends'_ faces, along with wicked thoughts running in their minds.

Jyuichi never knew that his _'_ _friends_ _'_ were thinking to make him hurt his brother. Physically and Mentally. They were planning to shatter the strong bonds and emotions of the twins.


	9. Ch 08 : Protecting You

**Ch 08 : Protecting You**

Classes ended already, and Tsuna is now walking home alone. Jyuichi left the school early again.

On his way home, a group of delinquent students blocked his path. Looking carefully, they are higher grade than him. They glared at Tsuna, which made him flinch and shake in fear.

"Oh? So this is the brat that they kept admiring in school?" One of them asked.

"First time seeing him, though." Another one answered with a smirk.

Tsuna can't seem to understand them. But their gazes are scaring him.

"I heard he has a twin. Right?" Another one asked. They glared at him even more. He can't move in his spot. He was terrified that one wrong move would even endanger him.

"Let's finish this one first before going to his twin. Tomorrow, neither one of them would dare to show off." The guy that seemed like their leader stated. His face held a sinister smirk.

But hearing that they would hurt his brother, Tsuna's eyes widen. But then he glared at them, composing himself then he said in a serious tone: "Don't you dare touch my brother!"

"Fighting back? You're shaking in fear lad" One of them asked with a laugh, then all of them roared with him.

He clench his fist in anger. Yes he was shaking, he can't deny that. But he was shaking in fear and anger. Fear that they would hurt him and his brother and anger to himself because he know that he was weaker than them.

Without any warning, one by one, they punched and kicked Tsuna until he laid on his own pool of blood.

"That was fun! Let's do that again tomorrow?" They asked as they left the bloodied brunet on the ground.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

~ **Sawada** **Residence** ~

The front door opened and revealed a brunet covered in blood and bruises. He only took two steps inside before he completely slumping on the floor.

A loud ***thud*** was heard so Nana and Jyuichi came to see what it was. They were horrified to see Tsuna in such condition.

"Tsu-nii?!" Jyuichi called out as he ran towards his twin. He gently shook him to check if he was still awake.

"Kaa-san! Get the first-aid kit!" Jyuichi ordered his mother when he saw her still staring in shock.

Nana quickly took the first-aid kit and helped Jyuichi tend to Tsuna's injuries.

"Tsu-kun?! What happened to you?!" Nana asked his older son.

"Just tripped on the way" Tsuna lied. But it was futile. His family saw through his lie.

"It's impossible that you tripped! Who did this to you?!" Jyuichi yelled.

"Who knows?" Tsuna said. He was feeling sleepy already.

 _'As long as I can protect you'_ Tsuna muttered. But Jyuichi heard it.

His face held shock and confusion. _'Who is it that you want to protect? Is it me or Shin?_ _Tsu_ _-_ _nii_ _?'_ he asked himself. _'But thinking about it, no one would hurt me. But we will hurt Shin. Is it him?!'_ he asked again to himself. He was drown in his own thoughts that he didn't heard his mom's words.

"Jyu-kun?" Nana called out to him with a slight pat on his shoulder.

He snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at his worried mother.

"Carry your brother to his room." She ordered. He did what she said and went to his room to get some rest too.


	10. Ch 09 : What To Do?

**Ch 09 : What To Do ?**

"Oi! It's that brat again!" Shouted by a delinquent student.

It was PE class. The gym was divided into two parts. One part for the 4th graders, and the other part for the 6th graders. Luck wasn't on Tsuna's side today. The students who beaten him up the other day was sharing the gym with them.

His head ached. He felt that something will happen to him again. He shook his head to push his thoughts away.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Gazing at the owner, he froze on his feet. It was one of those guys! He had a sinister smile on his face, that made Tsuna shake in fear.

"Play with us." The delinquent student demanded and pointed his finger outside. Outside the gym, his friends were waiting.

Tsuna stepped backwards, still shaking in fear. He wanted to run away. But its far too late. The delinquent dragged him forcefully outside.

"Yo!" One greeted as if he was a long time friend.

They were a group of 5. Each one of them held a sinister smile. Two others held metal poles. The remaining three cracked their knuckles.

Seeing what they were doing, Tsuna was shaking violently. He was about to run away when he felt a hard hit on his side. He was thrown to the wall. Trying to stand up, another hard blow hit his stomach. He was now coughing out blood. They were hitting him everywhere. This continued until his limping body laid on his own pool of blood.

He stayed there until his vision faded. The last thing he knew, he felt someone lifting him up.

He woke up on a bed. He was also covered in bandages. On a chair beside the bed was a sleeping Shin. He too, had few bandages wrapped around him.

He tried to sit up but his back ached. He let out a low groan. His whole body was aching badly.

"Don't you dare. Your body was hit pretty bad." Shin said. His eyes were still closed.

"What time is it?"

"6:48 AM"

"WHAAAAT?! Where am I?!"

"My house."

"HIEEEE?! OUCH!"

"DON'T MOVE TOO MUCH! YOU CRAZY IDIOT!"

"MOM IS GOING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT ME!"

"I CALLED YOUR MOM YESTERDAY AFTER SCHOOL! I SAID YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEPOVER!"

"Eh?"

The door burst open and an angry red haired lady appeared.

" WILL YOU TWO STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER?! IT'S ONLY SEVEN IN THE FREAKING MORNING! "

"H-hai" both of them responded. Then the red head left.

"Who was that?" Tsuna whispered.

"My sister. Her name is Dina. She's the one who patched you up."

"Oh. Gotta say 'thanks' then."

"Later. She's in a bad mood."

"Oh~ Ok. So what happened to you?"

"Sports?"

"Don't joke with me. You can't get those bruises in sports. You looked like you sparred with a devil."

"haha! Yeah~. Almost got bullied by our classmates. So I asked them to spar with me instead."

"There are bullies in class?!"

"You didn't know?! They were your brother's freaking friends!"

"That's dangerous! What if Chi-kun starts bullying people?!"

"Then you gotta stop him"

"how?"

"who knows? He's your brother. Not mine."

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

~ **Sawada** **Residence** ~

"Jyu-kun, Breakfast is ready!"

"Hai~!" Jyuichi responded and went to the dining room.

"Mom? Where's Tsu-nii?"

"His friend called. He said he'll sleepover there." Nana answered happily.

 _'Friend'_ ? He asked himself. He narrowed his eyes.

"What was the name?"

"Fuji Shin!" Nana answered. He felt jealousy running over him again.

"Him again?!" He muttered. Nana didn't heard it clearly so she gave him a confused look. Jyuichi shook his head, meaning it was nothing.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

~ **Shin's House** ~

"Hey Tsuna?" Shin called out.

"Hm?"

"Who did that to you?"

"6th graders."

"Do you know why?"

"They said it was for being a show off."

"Ha?!"

Tsuna just shrugged in reply. Even him, didn't understand.

"It happened twice already."

"Show off?! Since when did you do that?!"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe they were just jealous of your skills and intelligence?"

"I really don't know!"

"So what now? What are you gonna do?"

"For the third time, I really don't know!"

"I have a suggestion~~~" Dina interrupted them. She was smiling widely.

"What?"

"If their jealous, all you have to do is stop~~~"

"Ha?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Acting! Act like a 'No-Good' !" She shouted.

"You're sister is scaring me..." Tsuna said with anime tears falling from his eyes.

"So? What now?" Shin asked. Ignoring his comment about his sister.

"What to do?" Dina asked.

"It's not like I have any other choice. Right?" Tsuna said in a depressed voice.

Shin and Dina just smiled at him.


	11. Ch 10 : Stupid Selflessness

**Ch 10 : Stupid Selflessness**

~ **Shin's House** ~

"Hey Shin!" Dina called out from the door. Shin was sitting on the floor in his room, browsing on his laptop.

"What?" He asked not even taking his eyes off the gadget to look at her.

"Let's talk on _Room 4_." She said seriously. Slightly eying the sleeping brunet on the bed.

Shin closed his laptop and followed his sister. Upon entering the room, Dina immediately punched Shin in the face.

"What the hell?!" Shin asked his sister angrily.

"Why the hell did you brought your friend here?!" She asked him back much more angrier.

"If I took him to the hospital, he might never wake up!" He reasoned.

"Idiot! Of course he'll wake up! It's not like he lost too much blood!"

"He's an amateur! Hard blows on weak body may result to death!"

"You're EXAGGERATING!"

"You know it full well. He had 4 broken ribs, one broken arm and leg. If it was the hospital who took care of him, he'll be bedridden until who-knows-until-when?"

"At least he will survive!"

"What are you mad about?! And why ask now?! You didn't even asked me when I came home carrying him!"

"What if he finds our secret?!"

"He won't! And if he does, I promise he won't tell any one."

"Make sure! Or I'll be the one to kill him!"

"I promise!" Then their yelling died down as Shin heads for the door. He twists the knob but still not opening the door. He turns around to face his sister with a smile, and said with a soft voice before leaving:

"Hey sis! Thanks for using your _sun flames_ on him. He's my best friend. I really didn't want to lose him."

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

~ **After Three Days** ~

"So Tsuna? What's your plan?" Shin asked. They are now walking to go to the rooftop for lunch.

"Dina-san said to act no-good, right?"

"That's it?! No plans for everyday life?!" Shin fumed at Tsuna who flinched on his sudden outburst.

"E-eto... I was actually thinking of avoiding Chi-kun for a while.." Tsuna answered in a sad low voice.

They sat down on their usual spot and started munching their lunches.

"Why will you do that? Jyuichi is your twin. And it's so impossible since you live in the same house."

The rooftop burst open and revealed an angry Jyuichi, followed by 3 other students. Shin and Tsuna froze on their spot because of shock.

"Oi airhead! What are you scheming?!" Dan yelled at the shocked raven haired.

"W-what the-?!" Tsuna yelled when he saw another one pick Shin up by the collar of his uniform and dragged him to a corner. Shin's bento dropped on the floor.

"Aaa! MY FOOD!" Shin yelled. He glared at Gin who dragged him away. "I'll make you regret that!" He shouted.

He was about to punch Gin but he stopped. He caught sight of Tsuna and Jyuichi. He watched them from his current position.

Jyuichi was glaring daggers at Tsuna but Tsuna returns it with curiosity and worry.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jyuichi asked. He was trying hard to keep his cool and not rampage.

"Eating? What else do you see?" Tsuna said innocently.

Jyuichi's eyes twitched. "I heard you. What do you mean by ignoring me?!"

"What? It's not like you've been talking to me even at home, right?" Tsuna answered, still with that innocent face.

"You're annoying!"

"Am I?"

With that, Jyuichi sent a punch on Tsuna's face before leaving. His friends following with a smirk on their faces.

"Tsuna!" Shin shouted in worry as he ran beside his best friend. Tsuna just laid there on the cement floor and staring at the blue sky.

"Hey Shin! You asked me about my plan right?"

"What of it?"

"First, avoid Chi-kun. Second, act no-good. Third, get _their_ attentions."

"Who are you talking about?!"

"Those 6th graders"

"Why would you want to get their attention?!" Shin yelled in fury.

"If they focus on me, they won't hurt Chi-kun. I'll protect him. I'll protect my brother." Tsuna said determinedly.

"Hogging all the pain? That is got to be the stupidest plan I have ever heard in my entire life!"

"Am I being selfish?" Tsuna asked with a sad smile.

"It's so selfless that you sounded so selfish... Damn! How do you actually do that?! You and your stupid selflessness!" Shin asked angrily.

"Who knows? The only thing I knew is that I gained a reason to avoid Chi-kun" Tsuna said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah. Never thought he'll punch you though." Shin said sadly.

"Me either." Tsuna said grimly.

Then they stood up and went to the bread stand at the cafeteria. Since their lunches were wasted, they had to buy something else.

It gave Tsuna a headache. It took all his strength to pull away Shin from there. Shin almost bought every single bread.

The students watching almost expected the staff to raise a flag and yell 'SOLD!'. Since Shin ended up buying half the stocks and planning to buy more.


	12. Ch 11 : Opportunity

**Ch 11 : Opportunity**

"Nooooo! I'm laaaate!" A certain brunet yelled in panic as he dash at full speed towards his school.

"School bell, please don't ring! I'm still 2 kilometers away! Please!" Tsuna pleaded as he run through the streets.

As he make a quick turn on the corner, he already spotted his school. He run even faster. But luck wasn't on his side. The bell rang, signalling classes was about to start.

"Kami-sama! SAVE ME!" He shouted. He still dashed forward hoping to outrun the waiting prefect by the gates.

"Herbivore. You never learn. I'll bite you to death!" The prefect said as his steely gray eyes glared at Tsuna, enough for the brunet to stop dead on his tracks.

"WAAAAAH!" A loud screech echoed the place.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

The door slid open and revealed a beat up brunet. The class (except for Jyuichi who just glared at him, and his 3 friends who had smirks on their faces) stared expressionless as they saw him.

"Tsk. Dame-Tsuna still came? Still wanna shame yourself?" Dan snickered. The class (except Shin) laughed.

Tsuna paid no attention to them and proceeded to his seat. Luckily, the teacher wasn't around to scold him for being late for the nth time.

As he was walking the aisles, Gin propped his foot to trip Tsuna. Tsuna purposely tripped on it, but stood up and continued his way. Slumping down on his seat, Shin turned to him with a worried face.

"Please don't tell me that you've signed up to be a _punching bag_ or something of that demon prefect." Shin said worriedly.

Tsuna just gave him a smile and shook his head to indicate that he didn't. Shin just sighed tiredly.

The door slid open again and revealed their teacher. He had a sad look on his face.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, the Principal wanted to talk to you" The teacher announced.

Gasped filled the room (Except Shin who has a grin plastered on his face). Even Tsuna himself was shocked. But he stood up either way. Whatever reasons, it might not be good.

He went to the Principal's Office. Knocked and waited for it to open. Surely, the Principal's Assistant, Sheryl, opened the door for him and let him enter.

Tsuna bowed in respect and greeted the old man sitting behind the desk.

"Please have a seat, Sawada-kun." The Principal said with a smile, pointing at the chair in front of the desk.

"May I know why you have been acting differently?" The Principal started.

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock. Why does the Principal know?! Why does he care?!

Sheryl brought tea and snacks. She placed it on the desk and sat across Tsuna. She was also waiting for his answer.

"I have been thinking of giving you a chance to study abroad as an exchange student. But when I saw your performance record, I was shocked and depressed to see it slowly going down. Or should I say, went down drastically?" The Principal explained with a little disappointment.

"Sawada-kun, do you have any problems? It's so weird to see an intelligent student like you to be like this." Sheryl asked worriedly.

"Uhm.. Ano... I don't understand. I'm still in grades school. How is it possible for me to be an exchange student?" Tsuna asked.

"That my friend is because of me." A voice said from the door. It was Shin, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Whaaat?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise.

"I told grandfather to offer you this. It would be better to make you transfer instead of getting pummeled here." Shin explained and took a chair from the side and dragged it beside the Principal.

"Grandfather?!" Tsuna repeated.

"Uhn! He's my grandpa! Cool isn't it?" Shin asked happily.

"I swear, my brain is cracking already. Too much shock received." Tsuna muttered which made the three other occupants to laugh at him.

"So Tsuna, Will you accept our offer? Your intelligence would be wasted if not used." Shin said seriously as if back to business.

"I have to ask mom first. I can't just decide on this." Tsuna answered.

"But for you, will you accept it?" The Principal asked curiously.

"I don't know? If I stay here, I'll just continue acting. If I go, what will happen to Chi-kun?" Tsuna said sadly.

"Everyday you are bandaged up, either bullied or 'bitten to death' by that demon prefect. Sooner or later, you'll be dead if this continues! Don't worry about your brother. He's stronger than what he looks. He even punches you every single day during lunch!" Shin reasoned to him. His voice held anger.

"We know everything. Shin told us." Sheryl said patting Tsuna's shoulder.

"Those bastards are already gone. No more threat. Well, except for your shitty brother." Shin told him. The Principal gave him a whack on the head for the colorful words he said. Tsuna and Sheryl just chuckled at the duo.

"This opportunity is rare. You should think about it." The Principal said facing him with a smile.

Taking this as a cue to the end of the meeting. Tsuna just nodded and bowed before leaving the office. Shin stayed a bit more to talk to his grandfather.

Tsuna walked back silently to his class and thought everything over. It's been 5 months already since he started acting no-good. He stopped reciting, playing any sports, or even answering his tests seriously.

Bullies everywhere. But good thing they don't hurt his brother. Those bastards who first bullied him are already in Middle School. That alone makes him happy.

They are already in 5th grade. Only a year before stepping into Middle School. Should he take the opportunity?


	13. Ch 12 : Burdens

**Ch 12 : Burdens**

~ **Rooftop** ~

"Hey Shin?" Tsuna called out. He was lying on the floor beaten up by his brother.

"Hm~~" Shin hummed as he lay on the floor. Ignoring the fact that he got beaten up too.

"I'm sorry" Tsuna muttered. His face held sadness.

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this"

"Where?"

"This situation. You shouldn't have been suffering like this."

"Idiot! You're my best friend. It's only natural for me to take on the same burden."

"You're stealing it. I never shared my burdens" Tsuna chuckled lightly.

"So am I a robber now? Or a pickpocket?" Shin joked as he sat up.

"A burglar." Tsuna answered and they both laughed.

"I thought you said a 'burger' for a minute there." Shin said while laughing. Tsuna sat up and stretched Shin's bruised cheek.

"All you think of is FOOD!" Tsuna pointed out. He let go of the raven head's face and slightly chuckled.

"Well, good thing they always come before we eat. Our lunch wasn't wasted like last school year." Tsuna muttered. Then they took out their bentos from their bags.

"Yeah~" Shin agreed happily as he munch on his lunch.

"Hey, I have always been wondering. Why is it that even though you were ganged up by those three bastards, you always stand up as if nothing happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I'm used to it. I was trained by my _family_." Shin answered.

"You sound so sad and angry at the same time. Why?" Tsuna interrogated. This made Shin stop eating and think for a moment.

"Long story. It's really complicated." He said blankly before going back on his food.

"Or is it that you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

"Your burden to keep?"

"Yeah. Mine only."

"Share it with me. We're best friends, right?" Tsuna insisted.

"When the right time comes" Shin answered simply. He already finished his food. He glanced at Tsuna who was spacing out.

Shin took this chance to snatch Tsuna's bento away. Tsuna felt it, he comically gasped and started bickering at Shin to stop stealing his food.

~~~~~~27&11~~~~~~

Classes are over and the students are now flooding out of the school. Shin and Tsuna decided to stop by the park first before parting ways. They sat on the swing quietly.

"Here." Shin said, breaking the silence. He hand over a white envelope. Tsuna took it and looked at it curiously.

"That is the Recommendation Letter for your transfer. Give it to your mom." Shin explained.

"Speaking of which, where will I transfer?"

"My first choice was France, but I remembered that you said your father is in Italy. So I picked Italy."

"Oh~~"

"You can either stay on the school dormitory or stay with your dad. Your choice."

"Their is no other catch on this?" Tsuna asked suspiciously.

"There is."

"What?"

"All you have to do is study hard. After graduating, work with me." Shin answered with a grin.

"With? Are you sure its not _'for',_ that you wanted to say?"

"Yeah~~ Be my _partner_! That's all."

"What work would that be?"

"You'll know when the right time comes."

"Is it about your burdens?"

"Sort of."

"Then I'll convince mom to say 'yes'." Tsuna said with a smile as he put the envelope in his bag. Shin stared at him in disbelief.

"Why?" Shin finally asked.

"Because you're my best friend. I want to share the same burden as you. Only then, I will feel relieved."

"Relieved? Of what?"

"Let's just say, it's some kind of payback." Tsuna answered with a grin.

"Idiot." Shin simply said. He looked away. He felt embarrassed.

"Thanks." Shin muttered.

"For what?"

"For being my friend. You're actually my very first friend."

"Eh?!"

"Haha! Long story. Let's just say, _'after I_ _escape_ _d hell, I_ _unexpectedly_ _met an angel._ _Instead_ _of hating the world, I loved it_ _because_ _the angel_ _taught_ _me to'_." He said and stood up. He turned his back and walked away not even saying good byes.

"Idiot. Your burdens are way too heavy. Yet, you don't want me to help you." Tsuna said sadly then went home too.

 _'_ _You're_ _one hell of a_ _mystery_ _, Fuji Shin. Your whole being is a secret. Just who are_ _you_ _?'_


	14. Ch 13 : A Day Without Shin

**Ch 13 : A Day Without Shin**

~ **Sawada** **Residence** ~

"I'm home!" Tsuna shouted as he walked inside the house.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun!" Nana said.

"Ah, mom! We need to talk." Tsuna told her with a smile.

"What is it, Tsu-kun?"

"First, where's Chi-kun?"

"He's upstairs. I guess he's sleeping already?"

" ***sigh*** That's better."

"Why?"

"The school offered me a scholarship abroad. They said it's to help me get my good grades back. Here." Tsuna started as he hand over the envelope that Shin gave him.

Nana took it and read the contents. She smiled brightly at him and with teary eyes, she hugged him tight.

"So? What's your opinion?" Tsuna asked as he tried to breathe from the tight hug.

"Of course, you should take this opportunity!" Nana answered as she let him go.

Tsuna sighed again, but then he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Tsuna said as he hugged her. Nana patted his fluffy brown hair.

"It's alright. I'm happy for you, Tsu-kun." She said with a smile and returned the hug.

~~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~~

"Aaargh!" Tsuna shouted in frustration. He was walking his way to school when suddenly, Gin came out of no where and slammed him with a ball from behind before running away.

He had enough of their bullying. Now that those bastard sempais had already graduated, he has no more reason to endure their bullying.

He reached their classroom door and slid it open. Unfortunately, there was a chalk eraser placed on top. So chalk dusts covered him and his brown hair turned white. The whole class roared in laughter.

He ignored them, dusted himself and strode towards his seat. Realizing that some people were missing, he slightly panicked.

Shin, Jyuichi, Dan and Mike are nowhere to be found. Gin was on his own seat still playing pranks on people.

There was something shouting within him that something bad happened. He calmed himself down and took out his phone. There was a message from Shin saying he'll be absent today.

Jyuichi, Dan and Mike came on to class bruised. Jyuichi glared at Tsuna who just raised an eyebrow at him.

After a good five minutes, the school bell rung.

~~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~~

Tsuna was once again staring off to space like he always does. Thinking of why Shin didn't come to school. As well as why Jyuichi and his friends are covered with bruises.

They weren't late to be bitten to death by the demon prefect. It's impossible for them to be untidy either before going to school. And it's also impossible that they fought someone- What?

Bruises- Fight- Glare- Did they gang up on someone?! Why would Chi-kun glare at m- SHIN!

"-oshi!"

"-ayoshi!"

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

Tsuna snapped out of his train of thoughts as he glance at the angry sensei in front. He put his arm on his desk and leaned his head on it for support. He looked like he was bored, or more like provoking the already infuriated sensei.

"Hai?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsk! Answer the next question!" the teacher ordered.

"Where?" Tsuna asked again. He was really trying to annoy that bastard.

"On the ****ing blackboard! You useless idiot!" He yelled at the brunet.

"Oh~~ Is that so~?" Tsuna asked in a sing song voice. Tsuna's plan to get in his' nerves was successful. The only thing left is to answer the question.

He was walking towards the blackboard as if nothing was wrong or the teacher is dying to kill him. But one student was fuming in anger. Not at Tsuna, but rather to the teacher in front.

Tsuna wrote the formula for the problem on the blackboard. Boxing the final answer, Tsuna smirked at the now shocked teacher.

He pat him on the shoulder and whispered before going back to his seat, "If you want to embarrass me again, try giving me a harder question. Who knows it might work?"

"Sensei?" One student called out. Their teacher was gripping on the chalk tightly that it broke in half. His face was red in anger. He glared at Tsuna. He was about to say something when the afternoon bell rang.

"Che~~ No more fun?" Tsuna muttered.

~~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~~

Tsuna just arrived on the rooftop when suddenly, a metal came flying at him. He dodged in time and turned around to see who threw it.

"Herbivore. What are you doing here?" The demon prefect asked.

"This is my usual Lunch Spot. You?" Tsuna answered.

"From now on, this will be my place to rest. Go away or I'll bite you to death!"

"Eh? Stingy!" Tsuna said and putting out his tongue.

This seemed to irk the prefect and sent the other tonfa flying at him. Dodging it on the last second, he run away from there.

"Why is it so fun to annoy people today? I wish Shin was here." Tsuna muttered to himself.


	15. Ch 14 : Their Secret

**Ch 14 : Their Secret**

~ **Shin's House** ~

"Argh!" the raven haired shouted in frustration. He took off his school uniform and slumped down on his bed. He slightly whimpered on his sore back. His body is covered in bruises, though his back was in worst condition since a cut was bleeding.

"Hey~ You know cutting classes is bad. Right?" Dina asked as she entered his room.

"Those bastards ganged up on me on my way to school. If I continued to attend classes, they'll just send me to the clinic." Shin replied.

"Tsuna's brother got you pretty good there." She said as she come closer to him and heal his wounds. "Ever since you met them, you always come home bruised or beaten pretty bad. That's new, and never getting old. I'm quite wondering how they do it." She continued with a laugh.

"Tsk! They should be thankful that I'm not going all out on them. They'll never have a glimpse if light anymore, if that happens." He retorted.

"So why didn't you?" Dina asked curiously.

"If I did, Tsuna would be mad at me. He's protecting his brother, then I come around killing that person he wants to protect? That's gonna mess up our friendship." He replied.

"Why do you want him in? I mean, he's a genius, yes, but I'm sure he'll never hold a gun against enemies. He'll die in the battlefield."

"There's no war, sis. It's simply missions, and he'll be my partner."

Dina sighed and said; "When is his training?"

"As soon as we arrive in Italy, he'll slowly learn about the organization." he answered with a smile.

"You're well aware that both of you are still kids, right?" She asked as she raised a brow.

"Oh com'on, sis! We're already ten! Only four more years and we'll be assigned to missions already!" Shin sat up and whined at her.

"Haha! Ever since we _escaped_ that mansion three years ago, this is the first time I saw you act differently." She said with a chuckle. She was done healing him with her sun flames so she sat beside him.

"That ain't no mansion! That was hell!" He retorted.

"Well, we got lucky. But I received a news from the organization that other than us, there were three more kids who escaped last year." She informed with a hopeful voice.

"Really? As in _test_ _subject_ _s_ like us? Did they escaped by the _hidden room_?" Shin questioned in amusement.

"No. One kid killed everyone connected to the _Estraneo_ _Famiglia_." She informed grimly. "He wiped out everyone in the Laboratory _,_ excluding the remaining two test subjects _._ The others were shot by those _Estraneo_ bastards before they could escape." She continued.

"Who did it?" Shin asked.

"I heard it was ' _Rokudo_ _Mukuro_ '." she replied. _"_ He's currently being pursued by the _Vendicare_ for killing some _Estraneos_." she added.

"Hmm.. So we don't know his current location?" Shin asked.

"Yeah. No leads." She answered.

"Too bad. He'll be a good asset for the _organization_." He said in disappointment.

" _V_ _D_ _L_ _E_ _O_ won't stop until we track him down." Dina stated firmly.

"Waah! I'm bored!" Shin whined and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dina asked skeptically when she saw him took out his plain black jacket with a hoodie.

"To the base. I'm bored." He answered blankly and went outside.

"Don't you dare wreck the shooting range equipments again!" Dina shouted.

Shin stopped walking and turned to her with a confused look on his face and asked; "What's the sense in it being an equipment if I won't destroy it?"

"You crazy air-head! Use it for practice! Not for destroying other equipments!" She snapped at him.

"Oh~~ Is that so~?" he replied in a teasing manner. Dina seemed to be annoyed by him, so she grabbed a dagger under the bed and threw it at Shin. Shin stepped aside in time before running away with a laugh.

~~~~~~21penmanships~~~~~~

Note:

*VDLEO :

Italian: _Vendetta_ _Dietro_ _Le_ _Ombre_

English: _Revenge Behind The Shadows_


	16. Ch 15 : The Bond Between Brothers

**Ch 15 : The Bond Between Brothers**

Today was quite lonely for Tsuna once again. Shin was called to the principal's office, and Jyuichi wasn't in school since he has a Competition to attend to in another school.

Lunch break started and he went wandering to the back of the school. Since that day the demon prefect claimed the rooftop, both Shin and him started eating by the back of the school.

By the time he got there, Jyuichi's friends were waiting for him with smirks plastered on their faces.

~~~~~~-:27&11:-~~~~~~

On the other hand, Jyuichi was competing in a Science Quiz bee. He got perfect scores and won first place.

When the awarding ended, Jyuichi passed by another 3 competitors whispering to themselves.

By unknown reasons, their conversations perked Jyuichi's interest. Since he was behind them, he stopped walking a few meters away from them. Just far enough to still hear their conversations.

"I heard the champion had a twin. Is that true?" One female asked.

"I heard the same" Another girl answered.

"Is he hot too?" the last girl asked as she daydream of Jyuichi's twin.

"Is he smart too?" The first girl asked.

"Who knows?" The second girl answered. The three just daydreamed of any possible appearance and skills Jyuichi's twin had.

Jyuichi chuckled to himself and was about to leave when three boys approached the group.

"Daydreaming?" One asked the group. Jyuichi felt an urge of hatred in no particular reason.

"So? Who are you anyway?" The first girl snarled.

"Hoo~ A fighter, eh?" The second boy asked. By the looks of it, they seemed to be the local students of this school. And he was correct. The third boy said so.

"We're students here." The third boy said.

"What do you want?" The second girl asked irritatedly.

"You were talking about that arrogant champion right?" The first boy asked with a smirk. The girls glared at him.

Jyuichi wanted to approach and kick him and say 'I did nothing to you to call me arrogant! Bastard!'. But he just kept his cool and continued listening.

"Who was that again? Ah! Sawada Jyuichi~" The first boy said and acted like he really cared or something. But he looked like a psychopath.

"He has a twin brother!" The second one informed with a smirk. But the girls just kept glaring at them.

"Yes! He has!" The third one seconded he has a psycho smile plastered on his face. Jyuichi glared at them. He doesn't like what's gonna say next.

"But..." The second one trailed off. Jyuichi just kept listening.

"He's an idiot!" The first one finished. An irk mark formed at Jyuichi's forehead.

"He's a bird brain" The other one seconded.

"He's a clumsy" The third one added.

"He's a klutz" The second one seconded.

"He's a bad luck in groupings!"

"No one likes him!"

"He's a disgrace in Namimori!" They chorused.

That's it. Jyuichi snapped and approached them. His face held great anger. He grabbed the first guy's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Making the other one to cry in pain. The girls ran away in fear. The others glared at him.

"What's your problem?!" The second one asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. What's your problem?!" Jyuichi asked glaring daggers at them.

"Tsk! You're a psycho!" The third one yelled.

"That's my line." Jyuichi simply said as he let go of the first guy.

The second one attack him with a punch. The third one did the same. Jyuichi just dodged them.

Back at Namimori, Tsuna suffered yet again with the bullies. He was lying on the hard ground with bruises all over his body.

Dan smirked at his condition. Gin just smile satisfied. Mike was on the lookout.

"Pathetic." Gin muttered.

"Like his brother?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Gin answered.

"W-what do you mean?!" Tsuna asked still on the ground.

"You're brother is an idiot." Dan answered.

"He thought we were real friends" Gin added with a hysteric laugh.

Tsuna had the urge to beat them. He stood up, slightly limping on his feet. He glared at them angrily.

"I'll beat you up!" He shouted as he mustered up the strength to attack. The riot started.

Though Tsuna was already tired, he didn't give up. He kept punching and dodging their attacks. Somehow, he started to act as if he could read their moves and foresee the next one.

~~~~~~-:27&11:-~~~~~~

When the beatings from both parties are over. The twins won their own fights. They glared at their beaten up opponents and said full of fury:

"You can badmouth me as much as you want. You can punch me until you're satisfied. You can actually spit on me. But I'll just laugh at all of that. But NEVER say anything against my brother! I'll make sure you experience hell"

The twins may have not been the same as before, but they are still brothers. Their love for each other are so tender. Their bonds are still strong as ever.

And their resolve to protect each other will never waver. FOREVER.


	17. Ch 16 : Misunderstanding

**Ch 16 : A Misunderstanding**

~ **Sawada** **Residence** ~

It was dinner time, the Sawada family was eating quietly. The twins were covered in bandages. Both teens sighed. They stared at each other for a few seconds before avoiding the others gaze.

Nana seemed to be worried about their unusual behavior. She tried asking them but none would tell her why. The dinner ended just like that. The twins tried avoiding each other.

"Tsu-kun? When is your leave?" Nana asked. This perked up Jyuichi's ears. _'_ _Leave_ _?'_ he repeated. He was about to climb upstairs when he heard his mom speak.

Tsuna was helping Nana with the dishes. "Two months." Tsuna answered.

"Is your friend coming too?"

"Hai. Though I'll leave earlier than him."

"Eh? Why?"

"Shin said he still have things to settle at school."

"Is your visa ready?"

"Hai! The school already fixed my papers."

"H-hey! T-Tsu-nii?" Jyuichi stepped in to their conversations. His voice was stuttering in fear. Tsuna and Nana stared at him.

"W-where are y-you going?" Jyuichi asked stuttering.

"Italy." Tsuna answered with a blank expression.

"W-with S-shin?"

"Yeah"

"Why?!" Jyuichi asked. His expression now held anger and hatred.

"Because I want to" Tsuna replied. His eyes slightly narrowed.

"Why didn't anyone told me that you're leaving?!" Jyuichi asked angrily.

"I was about to-" Tsuna tried to reason but was cut off by Jyuichi's next question.

"Why are you going with that airhead?!"

"Watch it! What is wrong with you?! Shin never did anything for you to treat him like that!" Tsuna yelled angrily. Nana just kept listening to the twins' bickering.

"Yes he did! He's keeping you away from me!" Jyuichi yelled back just as angry as Tsuna.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Ever since you met that shit, you never spend time with me!"

"If that's all, why didn't you just told me?!"

"AS IF YOU WOULD FUCKING LISTEN! ALL YOUR TIME WAS FOCUSED ON THAT PIECE OF SHIT! THAT'S WHY YOU CHANGED!"

"I CHANGED BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO PROTECT YOU!"

"PROTECT ME?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! ALL YOU DID WAS HURT MY FEELINGS EVERY TIME YOU IGNORE ME!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" was the last words Tsuna said. Jyuichi couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He dashed outside and went to who-knows-where.

"What? Does that mean I was the bad guy all along?" Tsuna asked himself. He fall on his knees and started to cry. Nana stood beside him and gave him a comforting hug. She just let Tsuna cry to his hearts content.

~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Jyuichi ended up in Namimori Shrine. He cried his heart out. He just seem to hate his brother, but he hates his self more.

His brother was right. He should have tried telling Tsuna what he felt even before.

But he just can't seem to forgive Tsuna. But at the same time, he takes the blame to himself.

His heart feels like it was about to explode. Emotions are spreading within him. Hatred fills him more and more as he remember Tsuna's words as he defend Shin.

No matter how much he hates both of them, all he could do now is cry his heart out. Crying with only the cold night breeze to comfort him.


	18. Ch 17 : Unexpected Incident

**Ch 17: Unexpected Incident**

After crying his heart out, Tsuna decided to wait for his brother to return home. They'll need to clear things out.

Nana waited with him. She wants to help make the twins reconcile.

Hours passed and it's already midnight. But still, Jyuichi hasn't came home. Nana and Tsuna became worried.

 ***** **tik** **-** **tok** ***** ** ******* ** **tik**** **-** ** **tok**** ** ******* ********* ** **tik**** ** **-**** ** **tok**** ** *******

The clock is ticking every second, but still no sign of the younger twin. Tsuna is becoming frustrated and worried every second passes.

"Mom I'm going out!" Tsuna said as he head towards the door.

"It's late, Tsu-kun. It's dangerous to roam outside at this hour of the night" Nana said worriedly to him as she followed him to the front door.

"I know. But I'm more worried about Chi-kun." He replied.

Nana understood his reasons so she let him go. "Be safe." She told him as he went out to look for his brother.

~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~

Meanwhile, a few hours earlier, Jyuichi decided to return home.

"Itte~!" He whimpered as he stretch his cramped legs. (He hugged his legs as he sat too long while crying.)

'Gotta say sorry to Tsu-nii when I get home.' he reminded himself.

'Tsu-nii is leaving within this month, so I need to spend time with him.' he thought sadly. Thinking about it makes him miss his brother, even though Tsuna hasn't left yet.

He went down the shrine and walked his way home. As he pass by a house, he overheard someone familiar in the balcony, talking over the phone. He stopped to eavesdrop a little.

 _"_ _Haha_ _! Yeah."_ He stared at the back of the figure and guessed that it was Gin. He just continued to listen in.

 _"I_ _don't_ _know. That idiot_ _hasn't_ _suspected_ _anything_ _yet."_

 _"Who knows? He's an idiot like his twin_ _brother_ _."_ hearing this, Jyuichi narrowed his eyes.

 _"I never thought that Dame-_ _Tsuna_ _would take the beatings alone to protect his idiot twin."_ Jyuichi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Suppressing his anger and staying calm, he waited a few more moments.

 _"_ _Haha_ _! Vince and his gang got him pretty good! Remember those times he comes to school or even after lunch all beat up? Vince did those."_ Gin said with a chuckle.

 _"I also thought that the demon_ _chairman_ _of the_ _Discipline_ _Committee_ _did those. But Vince was too proud to brag about it, so maybe he really did? He said he even do it after class!"_

Gin turned around. As he gaze at the streets, his eyes widen as he saw Jyuichi glaring daggers at him.

"Shit!" Gin shouted as he hanged up the phone. He ran downstairs and on to the street where Jyuichi was standing.

As he stopped in front of the brunet, Jyuichi wasted no time and struck a fist to his face and sent him flying to a nearby wall.

"Tsk! Now I have to say an apology to Shin too." He grunted as he walked away.

"Saying sorry to Tsu-nii is fine, but saying it to Shin is just hard!" He murmured to himself.

"Tsk! Now I actually see myself acting really stupid for all I've done."

"Damn!" he cursed then ruffled his own hair in frustration.

As he turn around the corner, he felt a sting on his nape and he felt fuzzy and dizzy. Then he fell to the ground unconscious.


	19. Ch 18 : Abducted Skies

**Ch 18 : Abducted Skies**

Tsuna was strolling through Namimori streets in hopes to find his twin.

Turning to the corner, he saw a group of men wearing formal suits.

 _'I have a very bad feeling about this'_

Tsuna slowly backed off. He froze on his place as one man turned towards his direction.

 ***bipbipbipbip***

A rapid sound echoed the place. Everyone glanced at the still standing brunet. Tsuna felt cold sweats rolling down his entire body.

The sound came from the device that the man was holding as it was pointed towards Tsuna.

"High density Sky Flames" The same man muttered in amusement.

Tsuna turned around and ran as fast as he can away from there. The same group of men chased after him.

~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~

Turning through a narrowed alleyway, Tsuna somehow managed to shake off his pursuers.

Panting hard, he slumped down on the hard ground in exhaustion. Closing his eyes, he breathe deeply to relax himself.

 ***tap* *tap* *tap***

Footsteps could be heard in that same dark narrow alley. It sounded coming closer by the second.

"Tsuna?" A familiar voice echoed.

Snapping his head towards the sound, Tsuna saw an unexpected raven haired.

"Shin?!" Tsuna called out in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And it's F-ing late at night!" Shin asked whispering.

Tsuna just stared in shock at his friend's sudden outburst.

"Hey!" Shin snapped at him. His face clearly shows that he's demanding an answer.

"C-c-Chi-kun h-hasn't c-come h-home y-yet. S-so I d-decided t-to s-s-search f-f-for h-him." Tsuna started explaining, stuttering in process. "B-b-but s-somehow, I f-found m-myself b-b-being c-chased b-by m-men i-i-in s-s-suits."

"What?!" Shin asked, clearly not understanding anything he said.

"Argh! Never mind!" Shin exclaimed in frustration. Then he grabbed Tsuna's arm.

Tsuna saw it, Shin's green eyes turned bloody red. As soon as Shin let him go, his eyes returned to normal.

"Hm.. I see." Shin muttered in understanding.

"S-Shin? W-What are y-you?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"No time to explain. Go home." Shin stated as he push Tsuna out of the alley.

"B-but! Chi-kun!" Tsuna tried to reason.

"I'll go find him. Now go home. It's dangerous here!" Shin replied.

As soon as they were out, they separated ways.

~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~

Tsuna was walking cautiously on the street. Just a few blocks and he's home safe.

A picture of his brother flashed in his mind. He stopped on his tracks and looked behind, hoping to see his twin.

He sighed as he saw no one.

"Shin, please save my brother." He muttered. Begging the silent night and cold breeze to deliver his message.

As he was about to return to his walk, a stinging sensation was felt at the back of his neck.

His vision starts to spin around. His consciousness starts to fade.

 _ **"Another wielder of Sky Flames?"**_ He heard someone say.

 _ **"But don't you think they look alike?"**_ Another one asked.

 _ **"Whatever! Go throw him in the van!"**_ Was the last thing he heard before being lifted up and drifting off to sleep.

 _"Chi-kun"_ He muttered as his brother's smiling image flash through his mind.


	20. Ch 19 : Estraneo Base

**Ch 19 : Estraneo Base**

 **A/N:** Since the following characters are not important to the story, let's just name them by LETTERS, okay? :)

* * *

"Hey! Look!" _'A'_ called his companions and pointed at the two sleeping figures at the back seats of the van.

"Are they..." _'B'_ trailed off. His eyes were slightly wide in surprise.

"Twins?" _'C'_ finished off.

"Whatever! This guys is our _catch_! Mind your own business!" _'D'_ announced and pointed at one sleeping figure.

"No dude! Your kid here means trouble!" _'A'_ argued.

 _'D'_ narrowed his eyes and was about to argue back, when suddenly his own group appeared. They said that one group wasn't able to get some _catch._

"Take that kid to their van" _'A'_ ordered.

 _'D'_ just narrowed his eyes but complied anyway. They picked up one of the sleeping figures and headed to another van.

The remaining group entered their own vehicle and drove away.

~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~

"D*MN! That guy! I'll freaking kill him!" _'D'_ proclaimed angrily. He hit the steering wheel with his right fist.

"Hey calm down! You're driving!" _'E'_ warned nervously.

"Shut up!" _'D'_ retorted.

"Will you guys shut up?! People sleeping here!" _'F'_ said sarcastically while pointing to their 5 sleeping comrades.

"WATCH OUT!"

All of a sudden, someone appeared on the middle of the road. _'D'_ immediately hit the break, causing the passengers in the van to be thrown forward.

Shin wasted no time, he opened the side door and swiftly knockout the backseat occupants.

"WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO?!" _'D'_ shouted angrily from the driver's' seat.

"I knocked them out by hitting their pressure points...?" Shin answered, which sounded more like a question.

"DON'T F*CK WITH ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" _'D'_ shouted as he drawn out his pistol.

"Uhh... _'F*ck you'_..? Sorry, but I don't swing **that** way." Shin said in disgust.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH*T!" _'D'_ shouted, then fired the gun towards Shin. Shin quickly grabbed the sleeping brunet. Then, closed the door before 7 bullet shots simultaneously pierced through it.

"Oi! oi! That's unfair! I don't have weapons!" Shin said with a pout.

 _'D'_ got off the van, his face held an angry scowl.

"Who the f*ck are you?! Tell me, or I'll shot you?" _'D'_ demanded.

"Are you kidding me?! You kept sending bullets straight to my face awhile ago!" Shin retorted, waving his hands in the air hysterically.

"SHIT!"

 ***BANG!***

~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~

"Ugh..." A voice whimpered. The brunet fluttered his eyes open and slowly scanned his surroundings as his vision cleared.

 _Dimly light-white room with machines everywhere..._

His caramel doe eyes widen at the sudden realization that he is in a unfamiliar place.

Tsuna tried moving his body, but he can't move. He was pinned on a chair, his hands and feet are strapped tightly.

 ***Screech***

A sound of metal gliding against metal was heard. Looking at the direction of the sound, a man was standing by the metal door.

"Oh~ I see that our little patient is awake~~" He said happily.

Switching on the secondary light bulbs, the room lit brightly. He approached the now panicking brunet and reassured him of his safety.

He is a tall man in mid 40's. Dark green- almost black hair, and pale skin. Rectangular glasses over his hazel brown eyes. White lab coat over his blue button up shirt and brown pants.

"Just be a good boy, kid. You'll be fine." He said with a smile.

"Wh-who a-are y-you?" Tsuna asked with a stutter.

"Oh~ How rude of me, I am Dr. Kirado. And you are?"

"T-Tsuna"

"Now then, Tsuna-kun. I want you to relax. I won't hurt you. Trust me."

Tsuna nodded and relax his tense muscles.

"I will unstrap you. Don't do anything. Okay?"

Tsuna nodded again. After Dr. Kirado undid the straps, he unexpectedly sighed in relief. Tsuna gave him a confused look. Dr. Kirado chuckled slightly and patted the brunet's head.

"Most of my previous patients tried to kill me after being unstrapped." He explained with a sheepish smile.

Tsuna just sweatdropped. _'Of course. Idiot.'_

"I can't do that." Tsuna said as he shook his head. Dr. Kirado had a confused expression, so he explained.

"First of all, you haven't hurt or threatened me yet. Second, I don't know where I am. Third, I don't know how many of your comrades are waiting outside. Lastly, I don't have anything to use against you."

"Oh~ Sugoi!" The older man exclaimed in awe.

The brunet once again sweatdropped. _'seriously, is he really a kidnapper?'_

Dr. Kirado's expression changed into a stoic one, which made Tsuna flinch a bit. The older man reached out his hand towards the table beside the chair.

"I'll put this on your hands for safety measures." He said as he handcuffed Tsuna's little hands.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your temporary room." Dr. Kirado said blankly.

Tsuna tensed. This older man is nowhere near the previous friendly doctor he just talked to. But then, he have to follow this scary man.

"This place is one of Estraneo Famiglia's secret base. We conduct countless of experiments here." The older man explained as they walk through the hallways.

"Estraneo?" Tsuna asked, clearly not understanding it.

"My employer. They are also a part of the Mafia."

"M-mafia?!"

"Yeah. Welcome to Estraneo Famiglia's Underground Base." That's all he said as he pushed Tsuna inside a room before locking it from the outside.


	21. Ch 20 : Unheard Apology

**Ch 20 : Unheard Apology**

"Ugh.." A voice whimpered. Slowly, the brunet's eyes fluttered open, revealing his azure blue orbs.

Scanning his surroundings, it's already morning?! and there's trees everywhere... it seems like he's inside a forest. He bolted up but laid back again when he felt a bit dizzy over the sudden action. He closed his eyes and had his hand clutch his head to ease to dizziness.

'HOW DID I GET HERE?!' Jyuichi thought frantically.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" Another voice said in a mocking tone.

The brunet shifted his gaze towards the voice. There, a man sat beside a tree. His messy raven black hair was covering his face as he faced the ground. His right hand clutching his left shoulder, while blood was seeping out of it; staining his green shirt...

wait... BLOOD?!

Jyuichi's eyes widen as he realized something.

"S-Shin?! I-is that y-you? W-what h-happened?!" Jyuichi asked frantically.

"Yep, it's me. Well, Nothing much happened. Just this and that. Get what I mean?." The brunet answered casually as if talking matters over a cup of tea.

"No. Absolutely not." The brunet replied as a irk mark appears on his head.

 _'_ _Oi_ _!_ _Oi_ _! I'm_ _worried_ _about you! And you sound like_ _you're_ _just waving me off!'_ Jyuichi thought annoyed.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" Shin asked.

"Just a bit dizzy. How about you? You're bleeding!"

"Well, I know that much. You don't have to point it out."

"whatever. Let's just get you to a hospital then get home." Jyuichi said as he stand up slowly. He walked towards Shin and helped him stand up and walk.

"Yeah. I'm sure your twin is going to turn the whole town upside down soon, just to find us." Shin answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah". Jyuichi answered.

The two smiled at the imagination they both shared of Tsuna frantically searching the whole town for them.

~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~

~ **Namimori** **Hospital** ~

 ***Clang***

The sound of metal hitting metal resounded the silent hospital lobby.

Jyuichi has just ended the call with his mother. His face held worry and his heart started to beat faster like he had ran in a marathon.

"Tsuna-nii" Jyuichi whispered. His voice sounded so heartbroken. His eyes were blank as its life and shine vanish.

His head snapped to the direction of the E.R. as it's doors open. Shin walked out with a doctor and some nurses. His left arm on sling and bandages wrapped around his torso.

"What's wrong?" Shin asked as he notice the brunet's lifeless dull eyes.

"Tsuna-nii" Jyuichi muttered in that same heartbroken voice.

Shin's eyes narrowed and immediately dragged the brunet out the hospital and towards the Sawada Residence.

~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~

30 miles south of the town next to Namimori, stands a small house. It may have look like a normal house but under it, there was something unimaginable.

A secret base was built underground the same house, where countless of experiments are being conducted.

On one of the laboratory rooms, a young boy laid on a bed. His limbs are strapped firmly.

 _'Mom..._ _Chi_ _-kun..._ _'_ The faces of his loved ones flashes in his mind.

 _'_ _I'm_ _so sorry, I_ _can't_ _come home_ _anytime_ _soon...'_

 _'Or maybe_ _ **never**_ _...'_ He thought as tears flows out of his eyes. Silent sobs can be heard from him as the thought of never being able to return home crosses his mind.

"Now, Now. Don't cry Tsuna-kun. Everything is going to be fine." Dr. Kirado reassures the young brunet.

"Let's start. Shall we?" The old man asked as he show a syringe in his right hand, ready for injection.

Fear spread across Tsuna's face as he saw the syringe with a green liquid inside.

 **"** **GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **!"**

A pain filled scream echoed the silent laboratory and the empty hallways connecting to it.


	22. Ch 21 : No Escape

**Ch 21 : No Escape**

~ **Sawada Residence** ~

The front door was opened and slammed shut in a harsh way. Clearly indicating that the new arrivals are in a hurry.

"Mom?!" Jyuichi called out as he saw his mother sitting on the sofa with a worried look and tears brimming her eyes.

"Jyu-kun? Thank goodness, You're safe! I was so worried!" Nana exclaimed in relief with tears streaming down her cheeks as she cry in relief that her son is safe. Though she screamed the last part.

"Hey, no need to cry mom. I'm alright now." Jyuichi reassured his mom. "But we have much more serious matters to worry about" He informed with a grim expression.

Nana nodded and wiped her tears away. She then realized that they had a visitor. Shin merely bowed in greeting before nodding to Jyuichi as the latter glanced at him.

"Mom, this is Tsu-nii's friend, Shin. He said he'll help us find Tsu-nii." Jyuichi introduced his brunet companion.

They took a seat and started the discussion about the situation at hand. Shin carefully chose his words in the explanation and did his best not to spill necessary information about _Mafia;_ **especially** NOTHING about _Vendetta._

~~~~~~-*27&11*-~~~~~~

~ **Estraneo Base** ~

Heavy breathing can be heard inside the room where Tsuna was strapped down into a bed. Sweat rolling down his pale skin.

Dr. Kirado only stared at the brunet in awe. "Congratulations! Tsuna-kun, You passed the Endurance Test with flying colors!"

Soon, Tsuna's breathing returned to normal and Dr. Kirado undid the straps restraining him.

Tsuna slowly sat up and glanced blankly at the five empty syringes on the metal table beside the bed.

"Can you walk?" Dr. Kirado asked.

Tsuna just nodded and slowly stood up and tried doing it. Though his steps are a bit shaky, he did reached the other end of the room.

Dr. Kirado seemed satisfied enough and instructed Tsuna to sit back on the bed. The old man then occupied the chair across from the young brunet.

"Aside from feeling exhausted, what else do you feel?" Dr. Kirado asked as he tap his pen on the clipboard.

"A sore throat, headache, my eyes are stinging and my ears are ringing." Tsuna answered in a hoarse voice.

"Anything else?" Dr. Kirado asked as he took notes and Tsuna shook his head. The old man just hummed as he finished his scribbling. He stood up and grabbed a candy jar and a small pill storage box.

He hand over the jar to Tsuna, who looked at him in confusion. But it seems that the old man made a mistake, so Dr. Kirado took back the jar and hand him the pill box instead.

Tsuna looked at him with a deadpan expression with several sweatdrops on his head.

"What?" Dr. Kirado asked as he saw Tsuna's look.

"Nothing." Tsuna just answered then opened the box to search some pill to relieve his sore throat and headache. He ate the pill as well as drinking two glasses of water to prevent himself of dehydration from those sweating awhile ago. Damn.. He wants to have a nice shower when he gets back to his room.

"Tonight, I'll be injecting a new shot. But it would be different than before." Dr. Kirado said. "I'm just warning you. The new set of chemicals would be causing your system to seal off your sky flames."

"Flames?" Tsuna asked in confusion. _'how on earth did I have flames in my body?'_

"It's in your very system. Like vitality. People from the Mafia knows how to use it. No wonder you have no knowledge about it, you're a civilian after all." Dr. Kirado explained. [Author: _Oh sensei... He's not a normal_ _civilian.. Believe me._ ]

Tsuna just nodded in understanding.

Silence...

"I still can't believe that you are so cooperative." Dr. Kirado suddenly said. "Why don't you run away?"

"If I can, then why not?" Tsuna answered with a shrug. "Yes, I want to escape and run away as far as I could away from here... But the problem is, 'how?' "

"Well... That's a good reasoning. The truth is, even _I_ want to escape from here." Dr. Kirado admitted.

"Then why don't you escape? For sure you know the escape routes." Tsuna asked.

"Yes, but I can't. I simply can't" Dr. Kirado answered before standing up. He took the handcuffs and fastened around Tsuna's hands, and began leading him to back to the brunet's room.

When they got there, the old man unfastened the younger man's wrist before leaving.

"Aside from the ones assigned in the kidnappings, everyone who steps inside this place never gets the chance to leave this place... alive." Dr. Kirado muttered in the silent room before closing the door.

 _'there is no escape even for us employees..'_


	23. Ch 22 : Famed Demon

**Ch 22 : Famed Demon**

A month has passed after Sawada Tsunayoshi has been reported missing. On the third week, Sawada Iemitsu and Vongola Nono had taken a leave on their respective jobs to come to Japan. Even the Greatest Hitman Reborn has left his previous mission in training the next Cavallone boss to help in the search.

The only thing they discovered was that Fuji Shin was connected to the Vendetta. And that the Vendetta Japan Branch was stationed at Namimori. Since the Vendetta is a neutral mafia organization, they are currently working together.

But until now, their efforts on finding Tsuna have been fruitless. They only have guesses as to WHO - Estraneo Famiglia. But they have not yet to know WHERE Tsuna is being held at. Even with the joined forces of Vendetta and Vongola, they still have no good results.

In the Vendetta Conference room, the group of eight Mafiosi had gathered.

"As far as I know,the only mafia family that resides in Namimori is the Tomaso Famiglia. Though they are an enemy famiglia, they still have not known that a relative of a Vongola is residing here too." Iemitsu stated.

"Aside from us, Vendetta, I guarantee that there are no other hidden bases stationed at Namimori." Shin stated next.

"But at least we checked to be sure we didn't miss anything." Turmeric said.

"Well let's proceed to inspect the next town. We can't waste anymore time." Vongola Nono ordered.

"My team would inspect the northern town, kora!" Colonello exclaimed.

"I'll bring some CEDEF agents with me while I cover the next town on the west." Reborn informed.

"We'll take the east." Lal said.

"My team would take south, then." Shin said.

"No, Shin-kun. I will take south. You're too young for this." Turmeric said.

"No way! I'll go with you then!" Shin protested.

"No. You can't. It's dangerous." Dina said sternly. And Shin gave up, knowing his sister won't let him go.

"With that fixed, report as soon as you found anything." Nono said and the meeting was dismissed.

 ** _3 weeks later ..._**

 **~Estraneo Base~**

 ***CREEEEAK* *BLAG!***

The small room's door was harshly opened and closed with a loud shut.

"Tsuna-kun~!" The intruder called out in a sing song voice.

"Sensei! How many times should I - Argh! Never mind!" Tsuna exclaimed in a resigned tone.

"Mou~ Tsuna-kun, you're so mean~!" Dr. Kirado pouted.

"Please stop doing that. It' . ." Tsuna hissed in annoyance.

"Fine!" Dr. Kirado sighed.

"What do you want anyway?" Tsuna asked coldly.

"Right! The higher-ups want your presence in the Conference Room." Dr. Kirado informed.

"What do they want now?" Tsuna hissed with a glare. Dr Kirado just shrugged. Sighing, Tsuna dragged his feet out his room.

"HEP~!" Dr. Kirado shouted and blocked his way before he got out.

"What?!" Tsuna asked with a glare.

"Mask." Dr. Kirado simply said. Tsuna's eyes widen as he realized something and unconsciously put a hand over his face.

Tsuna turned around and went over to his bed and grabbed a silver metal mask and placed it over his face, covering only the upper half of it. He also pulled up the black hood over his head, covering his hair and somehow shadowing his face. When he was contented on his appearance, he proceeded to the Conference Room.

Tsuna stood in front of a glass panel where he could see and hear the people sitting around a long table on the other side of the glass wall dividing the room. His face was contorted in a scowl as the people on the other side finished their ramblings.

"-So we want you to eliminate the enemies." One finally said.

 _'So they just called me here to kill the would-be intruders?'_ Tsuna thought boredly.

"Is it a one-man mission or is there a group coming with me?" Tsuna asked.

"There will be a group of 10 guards to assist you." One man replied. Tsuna nodded then said.

"I request that Kirado-sensei to partake in this mission."

Tense silence before one woman asked. "Why should we agree on this?"

"Because Kirado-sensei is my Doctor? You all know that I still have difficulty in using my _Sun **and** Cloud Flames_. Since my original flames are _sealed_ , I would likely need him close by." Tsuna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Very well then, _Akuma-kun_." She said in understanding and agreed.

A devilish smirk appeared in Tsuna's face as he went out of the room and walked back to his own.

"This is our chance, Sensei!" Tsuna shouted as he harshly shook Dr Kirado on the shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Dr Kirado asked after he pried off Tsuna's arms off of him.

"They asked me to eliminate the enemies. And I requested that you would assist me along with 10 others. That means we'll be outside of this hellhole!" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

"And why are we supposed to be happy?" Dr Kirado asked with a brow raised.

 _"We will escape~"_ Tsuna whispered to the old man's ear with a smirk.

 _'It's almost two months since I first arrived here.'_ Tsuna thought as he walked down the hallway toward the training room. He smirked under his hood as he saw the other people stiffened, shiver and cower in fear when they saw him walking by. _'And just after two weeks, I was already feared and known as a demon.'_

 ***CREEEAK***

Tsuna opened the metal door of the training room. The current occupants of the room stopped on their tracks - mostly backed off. A teenage boy (18 years old) stepped forward with a smug smirk.

"Well~ Well~ Well~ Look who's here? The famed _Demon_ of the White Circle Division." He said. "Came here to show-off, _Akuma?_ "

"Jiro-san! Don't anger him!" A younger boy, (14 years old) shouted in warning.

"Why, Tyr? You scared of him?" The boy named Jiro sneered and Tyr flinched. "He's younger than you, remember?"

"But that doesn't change the fact that he's..." Tyr trailed off and cowers in fear. "He... He killed the whole Red Division alone!"

Tsuna just remained silent yet impassive. _'These idiots would die early.'_

"The Red Division is the weakest link in the Estraneo!" Jiro yelled. "It is expected that will happen!"

"You're wrong Jiro. The Red Division might be the weakest link in the chain, yet you forgot that the people consisting that division are rejects. They are deadly when underestimated." Another boy explained.

"Che! I don't care!" Jiro sneered. Then he started to dash towards Tsuna, holding his knife on mid-air ready to slash the brunet. "This shrimp is nothing compared to me!"

 ***THUD***

A body fell on the ground, blood dripping from the winner's hand to the pool of blood on his feet. Tsuna stood still with a stoic face; cold brown eyes stared at the remaining occupants of the room.

 _'He killed him without weapon and he didn't even step out from his place!'_ They all thought, terrified of the hooded kid in front of them.

 **"Who's next?"** Tsuna asked coldly that sent shivers down their spines. No one answered.

 **"Get out."** Tsuna said and everyone gladly complied. No one wants to clash with the famed demon.

When everyone was out, tears rolled down Tsuna's face as he stared at his blood soaked hand and the lifeless body by his shivered as he saw the cut he made on his assailant's throat. It was deep enough to kill someone without drowning on their own blood. It was like he actually showed mercy that he killed him instantly.

"Akuma-kun" A familiar voice called. But Tsuna ignored it as he silently sobbed on his place.

"Tsuna-kun" It called again, this time it was softer.

The figure walked closer to the crying brunet and pulled him out of the pool of blood. The last thing Tsuna knew was he was enveloped into a warm embrace and hearing a few words before losing consciousness.

 ** _"Don't worry. The time has come for us to be free."_**


	24. Ch 23 : I'm Sorry

**Ch 23 : I'm Sorry**

~ **Outside** **of** **Estraneo** **Base** ~

"Akuma-kun, what's _our_ plan?" Kirado-sensei asked his hooded companion.

"Mist, Duplicate and Cover" Akuma answered in a way Kirado-sensei would be the only one to understand.

Their two other companions stared at them in confusion. Then mist fog covered them. Before they could process the situation, they were already on the ground - dead.

Outside the mist fog, other viewers could still see four figures ready for battle. Totally unaware of the truth hidden by the mist.

~x~x~x~

"Turmeric-san! We have confirmed that the small house ahead is the entrance to the Estraneo Base!" A man in suit reported.

"How many guards?" A tall man asked.

"12 all in all. Four in the forefront, guarding the main entrance. Two guards each sides and another four at the back!"

"Contact Vongola Nono! We will need backups."

"Hai!"

~x~x~x~

After Tsuna/Akuma killed the two guards and replaced by illusions, he and Kirado-sensei ran for it.

They escaped by the sides and killed, covered and replaced the two other guards stationed there with illusions and proceeded to enter the forest nearby.

Not long after they entered the forest, Kirado-sensei collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

"Sensei! Are you alright?!" Tsuna asked worriedly as he noticed the illusion covering them has dissipated.

"Yeah. ***pant*** Just a little ***pant*** tired. Illusions are difficult ***pant*** to maintain." Kirado-sensei said.

"Right. It's not your main flame." Tsuna said as he remembered. "But we have to keep moving!"

"Go, Tsuna-kun. Don't let yourself be held back by this old man." Kirado sensei said, referring to himself.

"But - !" Tsuna tried to protest.

"Take this." Kirado sensei took out a syringe and a pair of gloves. "Once you get away, inject this to unseal your Sky Flames. But make sure to wear the gloves. It'll prevent you from getting too much burns."

"Ne Tsuna-kun~ You never told me your whole name. Mind telling me now?"

"It's Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Haha" Kirado sensei chuckled tiredly. "Sawada, huh? Sounds familiar."

"Now go! You have to leave now!"

~x~x~x~

"Oi Turmeric! Are you sure about this?" Lal Mirch asked her comrade as soon as the backups arrived at the camp. "They have too little guards out there!"

"The report said that one guard at the forefront seemed to be the strongest of all the guards stationed around the vicinity." Turmeric informed.

"Strongest? Just one?" Iemitsu asked in confusion.

"They are too confident on his skills, huh?" Reborn remarked as he tipped his fedora.

"Who is he, kora?!" Colonello asked.

"We picked up a conversation from the group at the back. We heard that his name is Akuma. _Shiromaru_ _Akuma_."

"White Circle Demon" Iemitsu repeated, translating the name.

"It sounds stupid to me" Reborn commented.

"Apparently, he's a leader of one of the divisions on the base. He also annihilated another division, singlehandedly. His main weapon is a scythe, like a Death Reaper and actually complimenting to his name 'Akuma'."

"He's actually sounds dangerous, kora!"

"He sounds like an interesting opponent with a stupid name." Reborn remarked and everyone deadpanned.

~x~x~x~

"Kirado sensei! Let's go! Stand up! Come on!"

"Tsuna-kun, escape now!"

"No! I won't leave you!"

"I'll be fine! I promise! Just go now!"

"No!"

"How about this, I'll meet you at the other side of this forest. Just wait for me there."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go!"

Tsuna stood up and run away. As soon as Tsuna disappeared in the mass of trees, Dr Kirado's body dissipated into mist. With one last smile he completely disappeared.

~x~x~x~

Back at the main entrance of the Estraneo Base, a middle aged man slumped on his knees. Sweat rolling down his face and his panting breathes ragged.

"I guess ***pant*** my illusion duplicate ***pant*** has dissipated." He muttered to himself. "I think I ***pant*** should have ***pant*** injected more Mist ***pant*** Flames on that illusion."

 _I'm sorry,_ _Tsuna_ _-kun._


	25. Ch 24 : Captured Sky

**Ch 24 : Captured Sky**

 **[ Inside of Estraneo Base ]**

 ** _"We are under attack! I repeat, We_** ** _are_** ** _under_** ** _attack_** ** _!"_** Someone announced through the speakers.

"Hey? If we are under attack, why aren't they sounding the evacuation alarms?" A random personnel asked his companion.

" I heard Akuma-san is fighting in the front lines." His friend answered.

" Eh?! _That_ Akuma?! "

"Yeah. Let's just pray for their souls."

"Dude. Is that mercy killing?"

"Maybe?"

 ***Stare***

"Oh c'mon! Akuma from the White Circle Division is worse than the failed experiments and coldblooded monsters of the Red Division! And the fact that he annihilated them singlehandedly just proves that he's more monstrous!"

"Yeah. Let's pray for their poor souls."

 **[** **Outside** **of Estraneo Base ]**

 ***BOOM!***

 ***Bang!***

Sounds of explosions and gun fires resounded the whole battlefield.

"Backup teams from East and West have arrived!" Someone shouted.

"The backups from the South has also arrived!" Another shouted.

"Lower Ranks! Avoid engaging combat against that man with a scythe!" Turmeric shouted from the sides as he fight another guard.

 ***Swoosh!***

A sharp metallic red blade sliced in the air. Everyone on the front line battlefield stopped dead on their tracks and stared in shock at the man holding a red double bladed scythe.

"Oops. Sorry about that, its because you were on my attack range." The man said in monotone.

Then they have just noticed a pair of headless bodies laid on the ground in a pool of blood.

 _H_ _ooded b_ _lack_ _trench_ _cloak, half silver-metal mask, and a_ _bloody_ _red metallic double bladed scythe!_ _He's_ _Shiromaru Akuma!_

 _He really looks like a death reaper!_

The forces from the Vongola slightly backed away in fear. But they have a mission to accomplish: Rescue Sawada Tsunayoshi!

"Ciaossu~" A squeaky voice greeted.

"We'll be your opponents, kora!" Another squeaky voice said.

"Fine. I'll just kill you then." Akuma said monotonously and a _rare_ smile graced his lips.

"You're a hundred years early to be declaring you can kill us, brat!" Lal shouted angrily.

"Let it go, Lal. We must focus on bringing him down." Iemitsu said and critically stared at their opponent, studying every single movement he does.

"Heh. Bring me down?" The hooded figure asked as he twirl his bloodied scythe on his hand. "You must be dreaming"

"Enough talk." Reborn said impatiently. Reborn, Colonello, and Lal aimed their guns at the man and began shooting.

~x~

 ***Tap* *Tap***

 ***Crunch* * Snap***

Running footsteps could be heard in the dense forest. Dried leaves and broken twigs scattered everywhere that it crunches and snaps as the runner stepped on them.

 ***pant* *pant***

Tsuna stopped on his run and sat on a tree base. He's having a hard time catching his breathing.

 _Sensei_ _hasn't_ _caught up yet?_

He furrowed his brows as he realized something.

 _When you said that_ _you'll_ _meet me by the end of this forest, were you lying? Did you lie just to let me run away and leave?_

A tear rolled down his cheek.

 _As always, you're an idiot doctor. Kirado-sensei._

~x~

"What the fuck is he?!" A random mafioso shouted in disbelief.

"He... He's on par with three Arcobalenos and the External Advisor?!" Another mafioso shouted.

"I can't believe this!" A blond girl - Oregano - exclaimed.

"He's a monster." Turmeric whispered.

"Is that all you got?" Akuma taunted.

 _If guns_ _don't_ _give you shit..._

Reborn ran forward and engaged him in a close combat. Even Lal and Colonello threw their guns away and started engaging Akuma in a martial arts battle.

Iemitsu was on the sides, being tended by medics. He had a deep wound on the stomach, courtesy of the scythe sliced at him.

Iemitsu stared in shock as he saw how well Akuma handles the three infant hitmans.

Then his gaze fell on the main entrance of the base, another set of guards are coming out and battling their forces.

~x~

 _I gotta go. Sensei's_ _sacrifices_ _would be a_ _waste_ _if I get_ _captured_ _again._ Tsuna reminded himself.

He stood up and prepared to run again, but he felt tensed as the atmosphere turned heavy.

Mists creeped out behind the surrounding trees. He trembled as the atmosphere turned cold.

 **"Sawada Tsunayoshi, or should we call you Shiromaru Akuma?"** A deep voice called out. Tsuna spun around hesitantly and shivered as he saw three cloaked men wrapped in bandages like mummies.

 **"You shall undergo strict** **observation** **before** **you can be** **released** **in the** **civilian** **world."** An infant wrapped in bandages said.

 ***clank!***

Before he knew it, a cold metal collar with chains clamped around Tsuna's neck.

 _What?!_

 **"You shall come with us and we will judge you if** **you're** **a danger for** **everyone** **on** **earth** **"**

Then a black portal appeared out of no where and without any warning, they dragged Tsuna inside it.

Tsuna tried to struggle but he found himself unable to use his flames.

 _Shit! NOOOOO!_


	26. Ch 25 : Timed Bombs

**Ch 25 : Timed Bombs**

 ***Thump!***

 ***Clank!***

Cold metal bars closed as the prisoner was thrown inside the empty jail cell.

 **"Every floor here in Vendicare Prison, indicates the** **individuals'** **danger** **potential** **. The lower the level you are placed, the more of a threat you are to the world."** The bandaged infant explained. **"This floor level you are** **currently** **in is just above the bottom level."**

 **"Well, the** **bottom** **level is underwater. So if you try to escape, you** **won't** **return to this dry cell.** **You'll** **be immediately** **transferred** **below."**

Tsuna shivered at the thought of being chained underwater.

"I'm not a threat to any one! I just wanna go home!" Tsuna tried to explain.

 **"** **We'll** **see about that."** The infant said before walking away.

 _This_ _will_ _be_ _EXTREMELY_ _boring..._

~x~

 **[ Outside of Estraneo Base ]**

 _Why_ _doesn't_ _he seem tired?! What kind of monster is he?!_

They all thought as they stared at the cloaked figure in the center of the field, not a single trace of tiredness could be detected from him.

Even the three infamous infant hitman and Arcobaleno which was considered as the strongest people on earth were already panting and sweating.

Reborn gritted his teeth. _Damn him!_

~x~

"Hey! What's that?" A random mafioso asked and pointed at something poking out from behind a tree.

"Check it" Iemitsu ordered.

The same mafioso nodded and stealthily sneaked to the tree. As soon as he saw what was behind it, he just furrowed his brows in confusion.

It was a middle aged man. A fairly tall man in mid 40's. Messy dark green- almost black hair, and very pale skin. Broken rectangular glasses over his dull hazel brown eyes. Bloodstained white lab coat over his dirty blue button up shirt and brown pants.

He then noted the indigo flames in the man's hand. The said man stared back at him in horror. The indigo flames faded out as he violently coughed.

~x~

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in complete confusion and shock.

Akuma suddenly dissipated in indigo flames in mid attack.

 _What the fuck was that?!_

"Hey! Over here!" A mafioso standing by a tree called out. Everyone gathered to where he was and saw a very violently coughing man.

"I think he is the puppeteer of Akuma." Iemitsu concluded.

The three infant hitmen gritted their teeth in anger. _We were pushed_ _around_ _by an illusion?!_

"So Shiromaru Akuma is just a lie? He isn't real?" Turmeric asked.

The man chuckled dryly. "He's real."

"where is he" Reborn demanded.

"He's free" The man said with a smile before coughing again.

"What do you mean, kora!" Colonello asked.

"He escaped and now he's free." He answered. Ragged breathing with bloody coughing fits escaped his cracked lips.

Then he forced himself to create a gun illusion. Everyone got in a defensive stance as they saw his illusion.

The man smiled at them before pointing the gun at his own head.

" _Arrivederci_ "

Then he pulled the trigger.

 ***Bang!** *

~x~

After the suicide of the doctor, Vongola successfully infiltrated the Estraneo Base.

They immediately knocked out everyone in sight and checked every room they passed.

They were disgusted at the sight of so many bloodstained rooms especially those rooms with butchered bloody bodies.

Iemitsu is now crying as the image of Tsuna being butchered flash through his his mind. _No! I must not think of such things! Tsuna is alive!_

An ominous feeling spread through everyone and with chilly tense atmosphere. Chain sounds rang in their ears, and they can only think of one word : **Vindice**

~x~

After the Vindice captured everyone working under Estraneo, a loud anxious cry was heard startling everyone.

 **"WE FOUND** **MULTIPLE** **TIMED BOMBS! EVACUATE** **IMMEDIATE** **LY!"**

Then without any warning loud explosions erupted.


	27. Ch 26 : Mourning For The Fallen Sky

**Ch 26 : Mourning For The Fallen Sky**

 **"LIAR"** A low sorrowful voice accused the people inside the room.

His voice did not betray his feelings; the hurt, the sadness, grief, and many other feelings emphasizing his pain.

A heavily bandaged Iemitsu tried to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth he closed it again and gritted his teeth. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

 **"Tsuna-nii** **isn't** **dead!"** Jyuichi growled in denial but tears were now streaming down his face. _Tsuna-nii isn't dead!_ _ _STOP LYING!__ __TSUNA-NII__ _ _ISN'T__ _ _DEAD!__

Nana burst out crying and soon passed out, the news of her dear son's death was too much for her to take.

Iemitsu quickly carried his wife to their room upstairs and left the others back at the living room.

Shin was gritting his teeth as silent mournful tears streamed down his cheeks. _My best_ _friend_ _..._ _died?_ _That's_ _ridiculous_ _! Tsuna_ _isn't_ _dead, is he?_

Timoteo hung his head in respect for the soul of the fallen young Sawada. _May your soul rest in peace, Tsunayoshi-kun._

CEDEF and Vongola employees were dismissed and already departing for Italy to resume their jobs. But none of them were the least bit happy. They may have not met the young Sawada, but they are greatly mourning for the loss of their kind boss' eldest son.

Reborn, Lal Mirch, and Colonello stayed for the External Advisor's late son's wake to mourn of his death.

They thought back to that night they raided the disgusting bloody Estraneo Base.

~x~ _**flashback**_ ~x~

 _After the Vindice captured everyone working under Estraneo, a loud anxious cry was heard startling everyone._

 _ **"WE FOUND**_ _ **MULTIPLE**_ _ **TIMED BOMBS! EVACUATE**_ _ **IMMEDIATE**_ _ **LY!"**_

 _Then without any warning loud explosions erupted._

 _Everyone_ _thought_ _that they were goners, that the_ _underground_ _base would crumble down over them and crush them dead as they were buried_ _underground_ _._

 _They were beyond_ _surprise_ _d as they were all pushed over to a black portal used by Vindice as a_ _transportation_ _; to_ _transfer_ _them_ _above_ _ground that is 20_ _kilometers_ _away and outside of the once bloody_ _experimental_ _base._

 _They watched as the base erupt in flames and more_ _explosion_ _s, illuminating the dark night._

 ** _*slump*_**

 _They turned their heads to the source of the sound, only to see a_ _heartbroken_ _CEDEF Boss. Iemitsu was openly crying as he repeatedly muttered._

 _"No! No! No! Tsuna is still inside! No! NOOOO!"_

 _Iemitsu_ _tried_ _to stand up again, but his wound_ _wouldn't_ _let him as fresh blood seeped out of the bandages._ _But he_ _didn't_ _cared as he tried to force his wounded body up._

 _"Master! Please stop this!" Oregano pleaded. Turmeric rushed to_ _their_ _side and forced his boss' body to lie down on the ground._

 _But Iemitsu_ _started_ _becoming_ _hysterical_ _as he_ _fought_ _even_ _his own men who were_ _trying_ _to stop and calm him down._

 _He was_ _more_ _afraid_ _of_ _losing_ _his son than losing his own life. He fought_ _everyone_ _stopping_ _him just to_ _return_ _back_ _to the still_ _exploding_ _base._

 _Reborn had enough of it, and so,_ _knocked out_ _his_ _hysterical_ _friend. Pain is evident on_ _their_ _faces and no one_ _tried_ _to hide it._

 _They were_ _ashamed_ _that they failed the most_ _important_ _mission_ _yet. They_ _failed_ _to rescue the Vongola's_ _External_ _Advisor's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 _With a final_ _respectful_ _bow, they bid_ _farewell_ _to the_ _undoubtedly_ _dead Sawada Tsunayoshi. Then they carried the_ _unconscious_ _blond back to his home._

~x~ _**end of**_ _ **flashback**_ ~x~

Reborn stared out of the window of his hotel's room. His gaze was unfocused. But his mind drifted back to that sorrowful night.

That was undoubtedly the first ever mission he failed to accomplish. And he vows that it would be the last. He will never fail again!

~x~

Today, was Sawada Tsunayoshi's funeral. People in the neighborhood mourned of the loss of the young brunet with caramel brown eyes.

They each reminisce the sweet and caring young brunet of the Sawada Household. Everyone was there, from neighbors, to classmates, teachers, friends, and his father's coworkers, but except for one; Sawada Jyuichi.

This particular brunet with blue eyes locked himself in his brother's room, silently sobbing to himself while hugging a picture frame.

He stared at the photo of him and his brother happily enjoying themselves together in the town's public playground. His slanted blue eyes lost its shine and tears still streaming down from his puffy red eyes.

 _Tsuna-nii ..._

 _I don't want to believe a thing they say! I know that you're alive!_

 _So please..._

 _Please come back ..._


	28. Ch 27 : Bored To Death

**Ch 27 : Bored To Death**

Two months..

Yes, it's already been two months since our dear protagonist was captured and imprisoned by the Death Gods or more commonly known as the Vindice.

He already took off his silver metal mask, black trench coat and black hooded jacket. He was only on his black pants and white shirt. His gravity defying brown hair is as messy as ever. Dull chocolate brown eyes in boredom.

He stared at his cell's dim light bulb before sighing.

He turned towards the metal bars before sighing again.

"I AM BORED ! REALLY BORED ! BOOORRRRRRRRRRRREEED !"

 **"Hey brat! Shut up!"** One Vindice guard growled.

"But I'm really bored!" Tsuna whined.

 **"Then entertain** **yourself** **! Just shut up and keep quiet!"** The same guard snapped.

"But I don't have anything to entertain myself to. Heck! There aren't even a single prisoner aside from me here!" Tsuna reasoned as he slumped down on his bed.

 **"** **It's** **because** **you're** **the most and ONLY dangerous person we** **captured** **. The** **occupants** **of the other cells** **were** **already** **transferred** **downstairs** **."** The Vindice guard explained before suggesting, **"Maybe you should be** **transferred** **there too!** **At least** **you'll** **have playmates and you'll NEVER get bored. And** **I'll** **NEVER be** **hearing** **you whine,** **AGAIN** **."**

"Don't give me a cold shoulder, Small Gia-kun~!" Tsuna shouted in a sing song voice that he actually manage to make it sound like a mock hurt, before bursting out with laughter.

 **" Are you** **already** **losing** **your f*cking mind, Akuma? "** The Vindice guard - Small Gia - asked.

"Maybe? Maybe not? I am EXTREMELY bored! You got that?!" Tsuna shouted before laughing again.

 **"You** **have** **been** **saying** **the same thing for the last two months!"** Small Gia shouted back.

"Well it is true!" Tsuna shouted.

 **"** **Maybe** **I** **should** **let Big Pino take duty here?"** Small Gia mumbled to himself.

Tsuna let out a loud gasp and dramatically shouted. "Big Pino?! Noooo! Don't leave me Gia-kun!"

 **"F*ck! I give up"** Small Gia sighed in defeat before stomping towards the staircase, leaving the chuckling brunet in the jail cell.

~x~

There, outside his jail cell was an overly sized man in bandages - like any other Vindice was. Well, unlike the other members of Vindice, he was rather bulky and large.

Tsuna just stared at him while the other stares back at him, too.

"Uh.. Hey, Big Pino...?" Tsuna started, unsure.

 **"Pipu"** Big Pino mumbled.

"Uh... What?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

 **"Pipupi"** The bulky man mumbled again.

"Pipu... pi?" Tsuna repeated.

 **"Pipupipipu"**

"Pipupipi... pu?"

 **"Pipupipipu"**

"Pipupipipu?"

 **"Pipupipipu** "

"Pipupipipu."

 **"Pipupipipu** "

"Pipupipi - "

 **"Enough with the f*cking** **annoying** **'Pipu-ing' !"** A loud clearly annoyed voice - no doubt belonging to Small Gia - shouted from the stairs.

Tsuna grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Gia-kun ~!"

 **"Shut the f*ck up just for once, Akuma!"** The thin figure of Small Gia appeared on the end of the stairs.

"But I am bored, Gia-kun!" Tsuna whined.

Small Gia sighed again. **"Maybe Boss** **should** **really consider** **transferring** **you** **downstairs** **."**

" * dramatic gasp * But I don't want to get chained underwater! I'll get wet! " Tsuna said innocently.

Small Gia facepalmed himself and muttered. **"Of course!** **It's** **underwater** **!** **It's** **a common sense that** **you'll** **get wet!"**

"Oh... Will a towel keep me dry if I was ever transferred downstairs?" Tsuna asked innocently, but deep inside he was already laughing his ass off.

 **"F*ck! You know what? I give up! No more!"** Small Gia shouted in exasperation as he walked away again. **"** **You're** **f*cking** **driving** **me crazy!"**

'...' Silence filled the whole floor.

 **"Pipu"** Big Pino murmured.

"Pipu?" Tsuna repeated.

 **"Pipupipipu** "

"Pipupipipu"

 **"Pipupipipu** "

"Pipupipipu"

 **"I said f*cking stop 'Pipu' -ing !"** Small Gia shouted from upstairs.

" I'M CURRENTLY BORED TO DEATH HERE ! " Tsuna shouted back then slumped back down to his hard bed.

 _And my ONLY_ _entertainment_ _is to mess with you guys!_


	29. Ch 28 : Meeting The Mist

**Ch 28 : Meeting the Mist**

 **[ Namimori, Japan ]**

The Sawada Household may have lost a member, but it also gained a few more in to the family. Warming up the cold space left by their beloved family member, Tsuna.

The following months after the funeral, an unexpected visitor stepped in on their doorstep. Claiming to be the home tutor Iemitsu and his boss hired for Jyuichi. ( To train him to be the next Vongola boss. )

It turned out that things weren't that simple. Iemitsu and Timoteo were affiliated in the mafia world, resulting for the Sawada family to be too.

Things changed so much. Jyuichi turned out to be a loner after his brother _died_. He left his circle of friends after what happened.

His school performances went to the worst case. Everything seemed to fall down on him and he went in to a depressed state.

Everything was worse and Nana almost gave up on him. But then again, God must have really love the Sawadas.

A wingless Angel in a form of a sadistic infant Devil came knocking on their front door. Since then, everything turned up better in a form of an endless chaos.

And the remaining Sawada members can't help but cling to this devil like a lifeline, even if chaos and troubles never ends.

After all, it was Reborn who gave life to the dead space in the Sawada Family's life.

~0~

"Baka-Chi" Reborn called out.

The said brunet glanced at his tutor.

"Call your guardians. Nono sent your family a mission." Reborn informed.

Jyuichi's blue eyes stared at him in confusion and shock. "Eh? Grandpa did?"

"Yes. Now get your guardians so we could discuss the mission details with everyone." Reborn ordered. Jyuichi just nodded and went off to get them.

~0~

A few minutes later, Jyuichi brought back some of his guardians on tow. The Storm and Rain guardians were bandaged and looked pretty beaten up. They were both releasing a depressed aura.

While the Sun and Lightning guardians were enthusiastic as usual.

The ever aloof Cloud guardian was nowhere in the group.

The Mist hasn't been chosen yet.

After discussing the mission details, the group went to Kokuyo Land. The place where a certain group of prison escapees took refuge.

And everything was once again in chaos.

~x~

 **A/N:**

Please note that everything that happened here was still the same with the Anime series, with a little adjustments with Jyuichi's parts. The Kokuyo Arc will be the same. So I won't be typing it. I'm lazy.

On with the story ! :)

~x~

 **[ Vendicare Prison ]**

Meanwhile, our dear protagonist is still in Vendicare Prison.

It was almost a year since Tsuna was arrested. And during this moments the brunet is seething in anger.

"WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" A certain brunet shouted, his voice in a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and deep rage.

"Small Gia remodeled your scythe." The vindice guard repeated, unfazed.

"Why would he f*cking do that?!" Tsuna angrily shouted. He stomped on the ground, letting his anger out of his system before slumping down on his bed tiredly. "Oh Kami! Dr. Kirado gave that to me as a present. How could he just go and take it? More over, fiddle with it?!"

The guard just blankly stared at him.

A further argument was about to be thrown when suddenly a booming noise echoed the whole floor level.

" It seems like from now on, you will have company. " The Vindice Guard said.

" After so long of being alone here, a companion would be nice." Tsuna commented.

The struggling shouts came nearer by the second, and soon, Jager appeared with Bermuda. In his hands were three chains, dragging three struggling male.

"Let go! Byon!" The first prisoner shouted as he struggled in his binds. He had short messy dirty blond hair and the way he moves was like a trapped feral animal.

The other two were quiet, yet both were struggling in their binds.

The cell next to Tsuna's was open and Jager literally threw them inside before locking it again.

"Behave" Jager said before exiting.

The blond male bangged the door repeatedly, the raven haired was only quiet, while the last male, a purple haired male laughed creepily.

"Kufufu. To think that they'll be so careless to leave us together in one cell" He laughed, but soon it died down in to a frustration.

"You can't use flames here" Tsuna said as he watched the purple haired male desperately activating his flames.

They turned to look at him and was surprised at what they saw.

"Vongola!" The blond male shouted in disbelief and soon, rage.


	30. Ch 29 : Team Up

**Ch 29 : Team up**

 _"You can't use flames here" Tsuna said as he watched the purple haired male desperately activating his flames._

 _They turned to look at him and was surprised at what they saw._

 _"Vongola!" The blond male shouted in disbelief and soon, rage._

~x~

"Vongola?" Tsuna repeated questioningly.

"Don't act all innocent! You were the one who sent us here! Byon!" The blond spat out angrily.

The purple haired male and the quiet raven haired male observed the brunet in confusion. Then realization dawned at them.

"Ken!" Both boys called out the blond male.

"Why are you here?! Are you here to mock us?! Byon!" The blond male - now known as Ken - continued to rant.

"Uh... Wha-?" Tsuna uttered in bafflement.

" Answer me! Byon!" Ken shouted angrily.

"I think you're yelling at the wrong guy." Tsuna said in a deadpan.

"Why you -!" Ken walked over to the metal bars separating the two cells.

"Ken, stop!" The purple haired teen shouted in annoyance. Immediately, Ken stopped.

" He is telling the truth. " The raven haired teen said.

"How do you say so, Kakipi?!" Ken snapped.

"Look closely." The raven haired teen stated. "His hair is longer. And his clothes are different."

" And if I really was the guy you were talking about... " Tsuna interjected, gaining all three male's attention. "I wouldn't be here before you came."

"Kufufufu~" The purple haired teen laughed.

"What a creepy laugh you got there." Tsuna commented as he stared at the mismatched eyes of the purple haired teen.

 ***Tick** **Mark***

"Red and blue eyes? A heterochromia? Strange."

 ***Tick Mark***

"And you have a strange hair too"

 ***Tick Mark** *

"Is that a pineapple?"

 ***Tick Mark** *

"Does the outside world promote pineapple hairstyles now?"

 ***Tick Mark** *

"I hate it. It looks pretty stupid."

 ***SNAP** *

"SHUT UP! YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" The purple haired teen roared.

"AKUMAAAA!" A familiar voice boomed excitedly from the stairs.

"SMALL GIA!" Tsuna hissed under his breath but it wasn't missed by the other teens.

Once the small figure of the Vindice guard appeared in front of the brunet's jail cell, the said brunet immediately tried to attack the Vindice guard in anger. But it was futile because of the metal bars separating them.

"You bastard! Give me my scythe back!" Tsuna roared. "And my gloves too!"

The three other prisoners just watched in confusion, or in the purple haired teen; amusement.

Its not everyday you see someone who got the guts to mess with a Vindice.

"Chill!" Small Gia shouted back. "And shut your fucking mouth Akuma!"

Tsuna glared at him but kept quiet anyway.

At that, Small Gia smirked evily and took out a black double bladed scythe from his back.

"Tadaaa!" Small Gia shouted as if they were in a magic show.

"I like it red" Tsuna muttered as he tried to grab it from the Vindice guard.

But Small Gia pulled it away from his reach. "Na-uh!"

"Che"

"Bermuda-sama will fucking kill me if I handed it to you" Small Gia reasoned.

"Dang it! I've been fucking locked up here since Who-knows-since-when! Am I still not allowed to go?!" Tsuna whined.

"Shut up. Don't whine at me" Small Gia turned and left. "Nothing will change. You'll stay here until you're deemed worthy to go"

Tsuna slumped back down on his bunker bed and began thrashing on it. Releasing his pent up frustration.

Standing up, and rattling the metal bars, he shouted desperately.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARDS! LET ME OUT! I NEED TO GO BACK HOME! LET ME OUT!"

When the brunet got tired, he turned to the three other prisoners. Determination burning in his eyes.

"I may not know you, but I **want** you to participate in my breakout plan."

"Kufufufu~ Who are you to command us?" The purple haired teen asked.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. A.K.A Akuma." Tsuna introduced with a mock bow as if in a theatre.

with a mischievous smirk, the purple haired teen copied the gesture. "Rokudo Mukuro"

Mukuro turned towards his companions and both introduced themselves.

" Joshima Ken " said the blond.

" Kakimoto Chikusa " The raven haired introduced, fixing his glasses.

"Let's get along..." Tsuna stated with a smirk. "... For the best"


	31. Ch 30 : Prison Breakout

**Ch 30 : Prison Breakout !**

 _Milliseconds turned to seconds..._

 _Seconds turned to minutes..._

 _Minutes turned to hours..._

 _Hours turned to days..._

 _Days turned to weeks..._

 _And weeks turned to months..._

4 months... Tsuna waited 4 months to execute his plans on how to escape this hellhole with the other three teens.

It wasn't easy. Seeing as they never knew what part of the year was it now.

They only kept track by writing or marking lines on their wall to keep track of dates.

They haven't been able to see the changing seasons to check their calculations.

No seasons to keep track of months.

No summer. No spring. No rain.

Just winter.

No sun to keep track of time.

No cloud. No storm. No lightning.

Just mist.

A freezing winter and an equally freezing mist.

But it doesn't actually matter.

Because if they did have those, it doesn't matter. Because they are underground, just above the Water Prison Level.

Seasons and weathers doesn't matter anymore. Because they cannot see the Sky. They never will.

 **But not until now...**

Luck was on their side as this fated day came. Most Vindice guards were out on business, especially the head/ leader of this mummified creatures.

"Leave. I still need to retrieve something." Tsuna said to his three companions.

They're in the upper prison level, 4 levels higher from where they were originally locked on.

They were thankful that the stronger guards were out, leaving fewer Vindice to guard the whole Vendicare Prison. That is why Tsuna decided to execute their long awaited breakout plan.

Tsuna had to thank Kirado-sensei for teaching him in pick locking. He successfully opened his cell door, he did the same thing with the other three's cell door.

Now that the chains were off them, they could now use their flames. But not much, since after being sealed for so long they had to get used to it again. If not, it may go out of control. _Stupid flame restriction chains._

Tsuna separated from the group, having a certain room to search.

~x~

 **[ Outside** **the Prison ]**

 ***huff***

"Mukuro-san! Our pursuers are -" Ken panted. "It's impossible! We can't escape!"

"Kufufu~ No wonder they call it the impregnable fortress, this Vendicare Prison." Mukuro said. "It sure lives up to its reputation"

Mukuro faced his two charges and said "Let's split up here and each of us will escape our own way."

Ken and Chikusa were about to protest, so Mukuro immediately said: "I'll be able to work something out of my own. But with you guys tagging along, you'll just be a burden."

~0~

 **[ Inside** **the Prison ]**

Tsuna had found the room the Vindice had stored their weapons.

Looking through the array of weapons, his eyes found the form of his gloves and new scythe.

"I still like it bloody red." he grumbled.

As he was about to leave, his eyes caught a glimpse of a shiny trident. He tilted his head as he tries to remember a distant conversation with his accomplices.

 _'Oi. pineapple. What's your weapon type?' He asked Mukuro._

 _'I use a trident, long hair' Mukuro sneered._

He smiled as he now recalled the conversation.

He picked up the trident and stored it under his cloak with his scythe.

But another conversation pierced through his thoughts.

 _He turned to the remaining two to indicate he has the similar question for them._

 _'A pair of yoyos' Chikusa answered._

 _'A couple sets of teeth cartridges' Ken mumbled._

Sighing, he searched through the place for the remaining weapons he should pick up.

The yoyos were stacked on a box in the far corner of the room, with Ken's cartridges and other smaller weapons. He also found some interesting rings that seemed to extrude some energy. He quickly stored them in his pockets and exited the room.

He sighed tiredly as he set out to finally escape. _Too much trouble just to pick up some weapons._

~0~

A piercing noise screeched in the air. He ducked and covered his ears instictively. It was the prison alarms. It looks like they found out that they escaped their cells.

He quickly bolted out as soon as he saw the exit. Just in time to see nine Vindice guards spread across the field to try and corner the three teens he had known for the last couple of months in this hellhole.

The three split up, dividing the guards' attention. Just like them, the guards split up and followed a certain prisoner.

Tsuna joined the run and met up with Ken. With his hyper intuition guiding him, he grabbed one ring from his pockets and lit it with his dying will.

An indigo flame appeared. And there, he understood that it was a mist ring. _Lucky_ ~

He created an illusion of them disappearing and dragged Ken towards Chikusa who was just a few feet away from them.

He took out another ring and his gloves, with his hyper intuition telling him to light it up, he did.

Sky flames appeared covering his gloved hands, a small flame burst from his forehead and his eyes changed from brown to bright orange hue.

Amazed at the flames, his concentration wavered. The effect was instant and the illusion abruptly disappeared, blasting off their position.

The three guards who were previously following and now attacking their illusions, turned to face their direction.

Without further ado, he created an illusion rope and passed it to the two teens with him and took flying in the air and away from the prison grounds.

~0~

The guards stood intimidatingly in front of a crouched panting teen. Chains were drawn and a circlet metal collared the man's neck.

 **"You fell behind to let your friends escape"** One guard concluded.

He just remained silent.

 **"Very well, This man is the mastermind after all"**

And that brought a laugh from the teen's lips as they drag him back inside the prison hall.

"Kufufufufufu"


	32. Ch 31 : To Japan!

**Ch 31 : To Japan!**

Three teens stood by inside a cave, eyes staring far in to the snow storm. Waiting impatiently for their companion to arrive.

They might not have discussed about a rendezvous point, but they were hoping that he would somehow stumble upon their current location. Tsuna made sure that their hiding place was covered with illusions, one that is strong enough that only other illusionists could detect.

"What if he doesn't appear?" Ken suddenly asked, breaking the tense silence that descended upon them.

"We'll wait until tomorrow. After that, we'll journey to a town nearby." Tsuna finally said, but still not answering the blond's question. "We can't stay here for longer than that. Those mummies might detect and recapture us."

He created an illusion of blankets for all three of them and started to rest. He kept his mind in half asleep as to not distort the illusions around them.

~0~

The next day, they were disappointed and worried as to why their pineapple friend... Uh, I mean their purple haired friend didn't appear.

With illusionary winter clothes, they ventured forward the blizzard hoping to somehow reach a possible nearby town. Well, if there are any.

~0~

For five days of venturing the hail of snow, they reached a town. Ken immediately screamed like a mad man.

"Land! We reached _land_ at last!"

Nearby townspeople looked at him in wonder and confusion.

Tsuna and Chikusa only shook their heads tiredly. All three of them looked almost half dead.

"He went nuts because of only eating illusionary foods." Chikusa muttered to himself.

"Right." Tsuna agreed.

As of now, their illusionary winter clothes were replaced with new casual ones, since they somehow exited the snowy region where the Vendicare is located.

"Summer is almost ending" Tsuna commented at the hot rays of Sun.

Chikusa nodded in agreement as he fan his right hand.

Ken whirled around to face them and immediately shouted in annoyance. "We just got out of w-" _winter season._ He didn't get to finish his exclamation because Tsuna already clamped a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"You're too noisy." The brunet growled and tried to swing the attention they were getting, away. "I'm hungry. Let's grab something to eat."

The other two agreed, not without the blond mutter something about 'at last, real food!'

~0~

 _'Italian'_ Tsuna realized as he heard the surrounding people talk. _'Darn. I only know the basics on this.'_

He scooted over to Chikusa and whispered, "Do you speak Italian?"

The silent raven head only nodded in reply before Ken butted in. "We're originally from Italy. We just recently moved to Japan before being dragged back to Vendicare."

Tsuna stared in shock. "That was your second escapade?! And you only tell me that now?!" He whisper-shouted in disbelief.

"You didn't asked" Chikusa replied blankly.

"You never hinted anything regarding that for me to pry." Tsuna deadpanned. "You could have at least told me! So I could have planned more properly and grabbed some more things from the storage room!"

The two only stayed quiet at that.

"Darn" Tsuna could only swear in frustration.

With a sigh, he created some euros out of illusions to spend for foods.

~0~

After finally eating, they went to buy some more clothes to wear since umder the illusions, they were still wearing those dirty white clothes they wore during their stay at the prison.

The night fell and now, they were staying in a hotel. Tsuna slumped on the sofa, clearly exhausted of the continuous creation of illusions as well as maintaining them.

Since he knew most shops they visited are already closing or closed, he let the illusions disappear.

"I feel like a real criminal now" He muttered solemnly.

Ken snorted. "As if not killing a whole division of experiments is not a crime"

"They were no longer humans!" Tsuna retorted, almost regretting telling them his story.

"You still killed them." Ken shot back. "Especially the guards who were with you when you escaped, right? "

And Tsuna just clamped his own mouth shut. Retorting will only lead the argument somewhere he wouldn't like.

After that, they all went to take a well deserved sleep.

~0~

"Let's purchase a ticket for Japan. " Tsuna suggested the next day while eating breakfast.

Ken and Chikusa glanced at each other before agreeing.

"Mukuro-san might come to our old base." Ken said and Chikusa nodded.

"But we'll have to travel to Turin first. That's the nearest airport here." Chikusa commented, the other two just nodded in understanding.

Smiles crept up to their lips at the thought of returning to Japan.


	33. Ch 32 : The Prince and The Shark

**Ch 32 : The Prince and the Shark**

Three teens walked in the busy sidewalks of Milan. Yesterday afternoon, after arriving in Turin, they immediately bought a domestic ticket for Milan.

Now in the city of Milan, they were walking aimlessly; looking around and letting time pass by. Unfortunately for them, the plane leaving for Japan is not until tomorrow afternoon; since the flight for today was already fully booked.

Tsuna sighed and stopped walking, causing his companions to stop too and look at him.

"This sucks!" the long haired brunet whined. "I'm totally bored with us just walking aimlessly here!"

"Just deal with it Akuma." Chikusa mumbled.

"Oi Kakipi! Isn't there anywhere here in Italy where we could gain access to depart for Japan?! " Tsuna complained.

"There is." Chikusa replied. "Though that will take us longer."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"What Kakipi means is that we will have to take another detour. And the only other big airports here in Italy to offer International Flights is in the other side of the country, byon." Ken explained.

Tsuna groaned at that and childishly stomped his feet in frustration. "This sucks!"

Chikusa sighed. "it's better this way. First, we get to ride a plane back to Japan immediately by tomorrow. Second, we can't risk going to the other side and being spotted. The other side of Italy is where mafia families originated. Especially the Vongola in Sicily."

Tsuna gave him a confused look.

"As we have told you before, your brother is a Vongola Candidate. You will be safe, but not us." Ken said as he looked at the sky. "two planes could take us to Japan. One in Rome and other is in Palermo, Sicily."

"And Sicily is the home base of Vongola." Tsuna added in barely above a whisper. But his mood lifted up as he saw something and enthusiastically asked. "Is that a cake shop?!"

"Well, it _is_ a café" Chikusa answered.

"Let's eat cake!" Tsuna cheered and dragged the other two teens.

"How do we pay?" Ken asked with a brow raised.

Tsuna flashed a card, an _ATM CARD_ , in their faces and made a theatrical 'tadaaaaaa!' sound effect.

"Where did you got that?" Chikusa asked, but decided not to know anyway and took it from the brunet.

"It's a four digit PIN. '1027'." Tsuna reminded. "So I want that Strawberry Cake, this tart, hey they have creampuffs too! Get me ten of those! And a strawberry milkshake."

The two teens stared at the smiling brunet in disbelief.

"The fuck?!" Ken muttered as he stare at the brunet skipping to a vacant table while humming happily.

~0~

After a few more hours of eating cakes, the trio once again trudged the streets of Milan.

Not long after, an explosion happened, followed by an ear shattering shout and creepy laugh.

"VOIIIIIII!"

"Ushishishi"

Tsuna put on his mask in instinct, his other two companions ducked behind a nearby stand.

"Oi! Idiot! Get down here!" Ken hissed. "That's the Varia!"

"Varia?" Tsuna asked, too bad the men heard him.

Several knives flew to his direction. With the help of his Hyper Intuition, he gracefully dodged them all.

He glanced at his companions and mouthed a single word: _'airport'_

Understanding his message, the duo nodded and carefully escaped the scene.

 _'Let's meet tomorrow at the airport'_

"VOIII! How did you know us? Are you part of the mafia too? What Famiglia are you?" The man with a long silver hair and wielding a sword asked.

"Ushishishi... Of course the peasant's a mafioso. Stupid shark. Why else should he know us?"A teen with blond hair covering his eyes said, a cheshire cat like grin spread on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the silver head demanded.

"You heard the Prince, stupid shark." the blond answered.

When Tsuna felt outcasted, he turned to leave, only to have another set of knives flying his way.

"VOI, Where do you think you're going?! " the silver head asked in annoyance.

"Uh... Leaving?" Tsuna answered.

"Ushishishi. The Prince didn't give you permission to leave, peasant" The blond said as he held out a fan of shiny silver metal knives.

Tsuna stilled and they could feel his calculating eyes behind the metal mask. A few minutes of tense silence was broken by the brunet himself. "Prince? Who?"

"Me of course. Stupid peasant. Ushishishi." The blond answered.

Tsuna's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"So you're a prince? I thought you were a princess." he said as he eyed the tiara on the blond's head.

The silver head snorted at that remark causing the blond Prince to throw knives at him and said "Shut up sharky"

Tsuna smiled in amusement as he watch them bicker, then he thought : 'Their combination sounds familiar though... Prince...'

"Ah! It's 'The Princess and the Frog'! " He blurted out in realization, unknowingly gaining the Varia Members' attention. "Though these guys should be called 'The Prince and the Shark'."

Just then, he noticed he was talking aloud and the two males in front of him are emitting dark auras.

"OOPS! GOTTA GO!" He shouted as he dashed away from the murderous duo, which were hot on his heels.


	34. Ch 33 : Welcome To Varia

**Ch 33 : Welcome To The Varia**

Tsuna ran as far as his short legs can go. Not far behind him, the two assassins from Varia are still hot on his heels, practically screaming bloody murder.

Unfortunately, Tsuna's clumsiness decided to make an appearance... **He tripped on his own feet.**

"VOIIIIII! We got you, you trash!" The silver head - _Sharky, as he heard them talk -_ squeal - ***ahem*** screamed with a predatory grin.

"Ushishishi. You should never run from the prince, peasant." The prince said with that creepy laugh and shit eating smile.

"Hai Princess~" Tsuna said as he stood up. He immediately stepped aside to dodge an incoming knife.

"It's 'Prince' or 'Your Highness', peasant" The fake _prince_ said.

"Yes, your LOWness." Tsuna taunted. Another knife flew his way. "Princess, knives are for _cooking_. Leave them to the cooks of our _wealthy_ castle."

 _Sharky_ barked out laughing as he watch his companion threw waves and waves of knives to the brunet. "I'm starting to like this brat"

"Uh.. No. I don't kiss sharks" Tsuna said a little nervous at the topic.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sharky asked, bewildered. Even the prince stopped his assault on the small brunet.

"Eh? Didn't princess _kissed_ you to be a human, Sharky-san?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head a little to the side in confusion.

A vein popped on both asssassins' forehead.

"The Prince says we kill him, Commander Sharky" The prince voiced his thoughts

"Agreed." Sharky nodded and they both attacked the brunet, mercilessly.

Tsuna had no choice but to summon his scythe to defend himself.

"Please go easy on me~" He hummed as he deflect the knives sent his way.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the wires connected to the knives. He clicked his tongue as he detached the two scythes in the middle, giving himself more defense options.

Sharky attacked from behind him with a long katana, while the fake prince attacked from the front with knives and wires.

"Uh... I said 'go easy on me', right?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Like hell we will, Trash!" Sharky snarled.

"Damn it! Go back to the sea already! And take little mermaid with you!" Tsuna shouted, annoyed at the continuous assault of the enemy.

"Who're you calling 'little mermaid', peasant?" The prince sneered.

"Princess, King Triton won't be happy if he knew that you have been pretending to be a prince." Tsuna continued to taunt.

 **"Cutting Knives Walts"** The prince said as his knives surrounded the short teen.

 _'Uh Oh. Shit just hit the pan'_ Tsuna realized as he panic on his spot in the middle of the floating knives.

With a single move of the prince's hands, all the knives simultaneously closed on him. He was about to dodge, but then he caught sight of several projectiles also closing on him from the spaces left by the knives and wires.

 _'SHIT!'_

Then all he remembered was the painful feeling of being used as a human pincushion and numerous ***booms*.** then he blacked out.

~0~

 _"chi è la spazzatura?"_ A deep male voice penetrated his slumber.

 **[ Trans:** _ **Who's the trash?**_ **]**

 _"La mia recluta"_ A familiar voice grunted. _"Lo abbiamo trovato a Milano nel corso di una missione. Egli sembra essere non fa parte di alcun Famiglia ancora , in modo che io lo sto reclutamento."_

 **[ Trans:** _ **My recruit. We found him in Milan during a mission. He seem to be not part of any Famiglia yet, so I'm recruiting him.**_ **]**

 _" così carino~!"_ A high pitched squeal suddenly rang in his ears, sending waves of cold chills down his spine. He jerked up, only to find himself tied up and on the floor, surrounded by **WEIRDOS.**

 **[ Trans:** _ **So cute~!**_ **]**

The Prince, Shark, a queer, a goon, an infant and a man in a fucking grand throne.

"So... Are you King Triton?" Tsuna absently asked in Japanese.

Some of them were surprised that the small brunet spoke Japanese, but most of them were baffled at what he said.

"What did you say, trash?" the scarred man on the throne asked in confusion.

Tsuna turned to the prince and questioned. "Ne~ Princess, why did you brought me back to your kingdom? I told you already that I'm not marrying you."

And just like that, they barked out laughing while the said prince was throwing knives at the bounded teen.

"I like this teen. Welcome to the Varia." The scarred man said as he smirked.

"Eh? EEEEEEHHHHH?!" Tsuna shrieked before fainting.


	35. Ch 34 : Varia's New Cloud Guardian

**Ch 34 : The New Varia Cloud Guardian**

 **Previously :**

 _"I like this kid. Welcome to the Varia." The scarred man said as he smirked._

 _"Eh? EEEEEEHHHHH?!" Tsuna shrieked before fainting._

~0~

Tsuna stood in front of Xanxus' throne chair. His brows furrowed in annoyance behind his metal mask; it was a miracle that none of them took it off while he was out cold, and he was greatly thankful for that.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Bel asked from beside him.

"Why do you wear a tiara?" Tsuna asked back.

"Because I'm a prince. And this is a crown." The blond replied.

"Yeah, right. A prince wears a _tiara_." Tsuna said sarcastically. A few snickers could be heard all around the room then followed by a volley of knives.

"I'll bend those when I get my hands on those things." Tsuna threatened.

A smirk was the blond's reply as he sent another volley of knifes sailing in to the air. Tsuna caught all of them in between his fingers and proceeded to bend them in half.

"You haven't told us your name yet" Xanxus said. He was standing by the window, overlooking the forest surrounding their base.

"Akuma" Tsuna said from his position, still bending the knives one by one and tossing them aside.

" _'Demon'?_ " Squalo questioned from his place by the door. "What kind of parents would name their child like that?"

"I'm an escapee from the Estraneo Laboratory. That was the name they gave me." Tsuna answered nonchalantly, ignoring the blond prince's threats to stop ruining his weapons.

"How long were you there?" Xanxus asked.

"Two months" Tsuna replied as he bent the last knife, this time, in four parts and tossing it to the side.

A moment of silence descended upon them, yet broken by Tsuna himself.

"If that is all, I would like to leave already." He said impatiently. "My friends are waiting for me at the airport."

"In Milan?" Levi asked from beside Xanxus' throne chair.

"Yes. And we're about to head to Japan." Tsuna answered.

"Well, that would be a problem dear~" Lussuria said from beside Mammon by the wall. Bel gave a wide smirk.

"Why?" Tsuna asked

"You are now a member of the Varia. You can't just go that easily. Submit your request for leave first." Xanxus answered. "Besides, you are in Palermo"

"What?!" Tsuna screeched.

"But I we can help you" Xanxus said. A predatory grin on his face.

"Oh? What do you want?" Tsuna asked, feeling suspicious of the whole turn of events.

"What is your flame element?" Xanxus demanded.

A moment of silence descended upon them, Tsuna was contemplating whether to tell them the whole truth or just half of it. Well, he'll just wing it.

"Cloud" He said.

The Varia leader smirked. "We will be participating in a war, and you'll be my new Cloud Guardian"

" _'New' Cloud Guardian?_ " Tsuna parroted.

"Yes dearie~ The previous one was a Mosca." Lussuria answered.

"What's a Mosca?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a machine created to completely destroy our enemies." Levi answered with pride.

"So I'm replacing a robot?" Tsuna asked skeptically. "Why do I need to replace it if it's actually capable of destroying your enemies?"

"It's not yet complete" Squalo answered.

"This job doesn't sound interesting." Tsuna said.

"Whether it's interesting or not, you'll be coming with us." Xanxus finalized. Then he threw the wine glass he was holding towards Tsuna's direction.

"I never said that I agree to this" Tsuna deadpanned and moved to dodge the glass still filled with wine.

"Ushishishi. Boss doesn't care." Bel said and the other Varia guardians nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Tsuna shrugged. "I get to do what I want afterwards, right?"

"Yeah" Xanxus confirmed.

"Great" Tsuna mumbled as he exited the room.

~0~

A few weeks later, Tsuna found himself standing on top of a commercial building in Namimori. He watched as Squalo attack a teen his age with a blue Dying Will flame on his forehead. The brunet sighed as he thought back to the previous events back in Italy.

Apparently, this teen is an agent of the CEDEF, which is coincidentally a faction of Vongola under his father's command. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered how the Varia briefed him of what was happening. Thanks to them, he gathered enough information to know what happened while he was in the Lab and the Vendicare Prison. While the Varia was still clueless of what the Decimo looked like or who he is, Tsuna on the other hand has already concluded who the unlucky bastard is -thanks to Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa.

He could only pray that his brother survive this fight. He may not know what Xanxus is capable of, but he is damn sure that fighting a man leading an elite assassins group is no walk in the park. The casualty that could result from this is either heavy injuries or worse, death.

A loud crash and Squalo's signature shout brought him out of his train of thoughts. Looking over, he saw the person of his worries. Jyuichi was on his bottom, supporting the agent they were supposed to intercept.

A tear slipped from his eyes. Tsuna resisted the urge to jump and hug his brother with all his might. He misses his family. It took all of Tsuna's strength to not jump down and plummet Squalo past the rock bed layer of earth for hurting his brother. And in the end, all he could do is sigh. Within the span of five minutes, Jyuichi and his friends are already defeated by Squalo. This proves that they are clearly not yet ready to take on the Varia. They will lose this battle.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow as a blond man in green jacket entered the scene. Many other men in black suits following behind him. This blond was surely capable of bringing Squalo down and take the black box back, but he didn't. It was suspicious in the brunet's eyes.

With one last look back to his brother, he followed behind the swordsman. He didn't notice an infant in a potted plant costume glare at his retreating back.


	36. Ch 35 : Half Vongola Rings

"Who's this kid and that guy who attacked me earlier?" Jyuichi looked down at boy who had shown up earlier today. He was out cold.

"He's on our side, and the man with the long hair works for the Vongola." A blond man- Dino- explained, leaning against the wall, the gentle ***beeps*** of the heart monitor going at a steady and even pace in the background.

"I think I just misheard you." The brunet commented. "Will you please repeat that? Because I don't think someone in Vongola would attack the Vongola Decimo."

"Technically, you aren't the Vongola Decimo, _yet_." Reborn corrected.

"WHAT?!" He looked at Reborn in disbelief.

"I'm training you to be Decimo, but there are others who can claim a right to the title. The box that this boy had has valuable rings inside. They're called the Half-Vongola rings. They have a long history of bloodshed behind them."

"And now that Long haired guy has them" Jyuichi slightly smiled at that. _Then that means I could get away from this situation!_

"Hey, don't worry, look what I got." Dino pulled a box for his jacket that looked exactly like the one that the long haired man had taken. "That's why I'm here. Someone asked me to pick this up today and give it to you."

Jyuichi visibly deflated at that as Dino handed him the black box. He opened it and looked at the rings inside. He sighed before handing the box to Reborn.

"I don't know what to do with that, but you do" With that, the brunet left with a gloomy aura.

~0~

After a long walk to help collect himself, Jyuichi finally headed back home. Hanging outside their house were several outfits for drying and by the door was a pair of well used, muddy boots.

Turning the corner, Lambo, I pin and Fuuta were sitting and drinking out of sake bottles. Fuuta looked like he was trying to drown himself in the alcohol. Jyuichi quickly snatched them away from the kids and he soon noticed a familiar figure that was sleeping on the floor, surrounded by sake bottles.

For a moment, he just stood in the doorway, watching his dad sleep there. It was strange, instead of seeing him with that dumb look on his face, he was crying while mumbling 'Tsuna' in his sleep. His heart clenched at the name. Ever since that day, Tsuna's name had been a taboo. His mother would cry day 'til night whenever Tsuna's name was mentioned. They even locked the older brunet's room just so Nana or him wouldn't stay there, sobbing to themselves until the next day.

Without another delay, Jyuichi approached his father and woke him up. Out of all of them, Iemitsu has the heaviest burden. Because up until now, he still blames himself for Tsuna's death.

~0~

Gokudera Hayato looked at the ring on his finger with mixed emotions.

On one hand, he had done his research after he had been told that he had the chance to be Decimo. He knew the Half Vongola ring when he saw it. If the partial symbol he saw was anything to go off of, this was the Storm Guardian ring. He should be overjoyed to be such an important part of the Vongola, the largest and most powerful mafia family.

But on the other hand, it felt wrong. It's not like he thinks that Jyuichi is incapable. The brunet has been like a gift from Kami. He doesn't mistreat his subordinates or use them like weapons. Jyuichi sees them like a second family, and Hayato was more than happy that he did so.

But something was wrong. _Something missing._

It's as if Jyuichi is not the right Sky for him.

"Hey, Gokudera!" Hayato stopped in his musings at the cheerful voice of a certain baseball idiot. He turned a bit to see the grinning face of Yamamoto Takeshi. "Imagine running into you here!"

"What are you doing baseball -idiot?" Hayato glared at the raven head, who just kept on grinning like his face was permanently stuck like that.

"Maa~ maa~ Gokudera, I was just saying hi. My dad found this in our mailbox this morning. I wanted to see if maybe Dino knew what it was. Maybe it's part of the mafia game. We seem to be playing it more often lately." Yamamoto held up his hand to reveal a half ring on his finger.

"Do you even know how important that is?!" Hayato demanded angrily. Yamamoto shrugged.

"No, but something weird seems to be goingon. I bet its part of the mafia game." The silver head snorted at that. _How wasthis guy supposed to be a guardian?_

"Gokudera-san? Yamamoto-kun?" A familiar voice called out to them. Looking to the right, they saw Sawada Jyuichi jogging towards them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see if Dino- san knew what these were." Yamamoto help up his ring, grin as wide as ever and Hayato raised his fist so that the brunet could see his' too.

"What?!" Jyuichi looked taken aback. "Aren't those the rings that Dino-san gave me?"

"Yes. And they've been chosen. It's now theirs." Takeshi and Hayato turned to see Dino walking towards them, Reborn on the window ledge right next to him with a knowing smile on his face.

"There are seven total Vongola rings and are meant to be held by seven different people. The six that aren't yours have been given to the people who will be able to protect you best. You, along with six people are the core of the family."

"Wait, what?! _Protect me?!_ " Reborn just stared at Jyuichi's confusion. "If you're training me to be stronger, then I don't need anyone protecting me!"

Reborn smirked. "Yes. Not because I am training you doesn't mean that you could pass every trial that will come your way, _alone_. You need people that will stand by your side through all of it, just so you wouldn't lose yourself"

A warm feeling spread through the brunet's heart at his tutor's words. Reborn really is his family's salvation from grief.

"Tenth, it is such an honor to wear this ring!" Hayato exclaimed with as much excitement as he could.

"Gokudera has the _'Ring of Storm'_ and Yamamoto holds the _'Ring of Rain'_." Reborn informed. "The first Vongola each were very different from each other. Primo was said to be the enveloping sky that surrounds everything, thus Ieyasu has the 'Ring of Sky'. His guardians then took up other aspects of Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist and Thunder. But the rings you have right now still aren't the full Vongola rings, only half of them."

"Well, it looks cool and all, but I play baseball. I don't really need a ring." Yamamoto took off the ring.

"That really is too bad then." Reborn sighed, an evil glint in his eyes. "If you kept that ring, you would've had a chance to fight the man from yesterday again."

Yamamoto tensed up at the mention of the long haired man, grip tightening on the ring as Reborn reached to take it from him. Hayato couldn't blame him. Just thinking about their humiliating defeat yesterday lit a burning resolve to get better and redeem himself.

"In only ten short days he will be back." Reborn said, taking his sweet time on just reaching for the ring. "Really, it's probably for the best that somebody at your skill level stays out of this. You'd probably be more of a _liability_ than anything."

"This is mine right?" Takeshi clenched his fist around the ring, and away from the hitman's grasp. "On second thought, I think I'll keep it. Guess I don't want to just stay there as a loser."

Then the raven haired baseball ace went running.

"I promise I will change completely in these 10 days so that I will not be the embarrassment I was yesterday and be worthy of this ring!" Hayato declared, already planning out a training routine in his head.

"O-oi!" Jyuichi exclaimed in shock before turning to his spartan tutor "Reborn! That was unnecessary!"

The infant hitman only smirked before disappearing from view.


	37. Ch 36 : Confrontation

The sky was still dark when gunshots torn the silence the next morning; surprisingly, none in the neighborhood seemed disturbed by it.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Reborn said as he cocked his machine gun.

Said _sleeping beauty_ wasn't paying the devil infant any mind and actually pulled his bed covers over his head while mumbling _'too early. GO AWAY'_

A vein seemed to pop on Reborn's forehead, and he transformed his trusty chameleon partner into a green hammer.

"WAKE UP BAKA-CHI!"

"HIEEEEEEEEE!"

"I'M GOING TO TRIPLE YOUR TRAINING!"

"NO WAY!"

Miraculously, none of the neighbors or anyone in the house had woken up from their shouting.

~0~

Jyuichi slumped tiredly by the cliff edge. It was already sundown and all the running, climbing, and every kind of exercise Reborn made him do seemed to take it's toll and the stress in his muscles makes his every move more painful.

"What took you so long, Baka-Chi?" Reborn asked as he pointed his gun at him.

"Then why did you put traps on the cliff side?!" The teen groaned in pain and exhaustion.

"Then what's the point of training here, then?" Reborn countered.

 _"Ahh.. Yeeah... What is the point, anyway?"_ The brunet asked himself.

"I invited Basil to help you on your training" Reborn informed the brunet, and the still healing blond teen approached them.

"Sawada-dono" Basil greeted with a deep respectful bow.

The brunet stared at the blond and asked with concern. "Basil-kun! Are you sure you should already be running around; more importantly, _training_?!"

"Hai. Sawada-dono" Basil gave him a reassuring smile. "Oyakata-sama also said so, for I could help thee"

Jyuichi could feel his eyebrow twitch " _He_ said that?"

Ignorant to Jyuichi's darkening aura, the CEDEF agent had nodded an affirmative and even praised his master, further disappointing the CEDEF leader's son about the said man's action.

~0~

A shatter of glass was heard and everyone in the room ducked as another bottle sailed in the air and shattering upon contact with the concrete wall. As it turned out, the rings that they brought back to Italy were fake and Xanxus is currently trowing a tantrum. Tsuna sighed as he adjusted his mask, and continued to ignore the fuming Varia Leader in front of them.

They would no doubt be heading back to Japan, but the brunet couldn't place what he should feel about his position. Should he be glad that that blond had given them the fake Vongola Half Rings, thus forcing them to return to Namimori; or should he be angry because the action forces him to stay longer with the Varia than what he would've liked.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he let Lussuria drag him out of the room and towards their private helicopter _. It seems that war is really unavoidable._

~0~

"Is that a..." Tsuna trailed off uncertainly as he watch a five year old kid in a onesie sing a very ridiculous song to himself as he skip on the top of the walls. "...cow?"

"It looks like it" Mammon answered from beside him.

"Levi won't like this" Bel muttered as he stared at the kid in disgust.

" _This_ is a joke... right?" Tsuna turned to his companions as he pointed at the kid, they only gave him a blank stare. "A _five year old_ will compete in the war for the other Vongola Half Ring?! Levi will no doubt kill him!"

"Not our problem" Squalo replied as he crouch down from their place atop a hill.

" _Heartless_ " Tsuna sneered in disgust as he glared the long haired swordsman.

"This is a **war** " Squalo returned the glare. "They should've known that we won't be holding back just because one of their members is a brat! We're elite assassins, not their training buddies"

Before Tsuna could retaliate an argument, an explosion shook the ground and like what they have thought, Leviathan have his weapons out - crackling with lightning - and already attacking the kid.

"This is insulting" they heard Levi say as he glared at the now crying child. The Varia member is now fuming in rage.

 _'This is not good'_ Tsuna thought to himself.


	38. Ch 37 : Vongola-Varia Confrontation

**A/N:** To those that have just started reading this story, please kindly refresh your browser/application. TANL Ch 36 was revised trice today. 1st : The original, 2nd : The Ch 37 and now : back to the original Ch 36. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

 **Ch 37 : Vongola-Varia Confrontation**

"STOP!" Two voices shouted from the distance, and the sound of an explosion was heard.

As the cloud of smoke dissipated, the assassins saw two teens protecting the wailing small child.

"VOIIIIIIII!" Squalo stood up from his place and smirked at the new comers. "It's them"

"No need to shout, Commander Sharky" Bel commented as he stuck a pinky finger in his ears to relieve some pain.

Squalo let the comment slide as he jumped down from their place. As he walks down the road, he noticed one of Levi's subordinates went to attack another pair of kids in the distance. Fuuta and Ipin shrieked in fear as the man's pole crackled with lightning, but the attack never came.

"Vongola Family's Guardian of Sun, Colonello's number one student: Sasagawa Ryohei has arrived!" Shouted the figure who suddenly appeared between the Varia member and the kids.

"Lawn-head/Sempai!" exclaimed the previous teens protecting Lambo, relieved that the kids are saved.

"Geez! Why does the cow have a ring anyway?" Hayato grumbled to himself, and Takeshi laughed lightly as he heard it.

"Maa~ Maa~" Takeshi placated. "We're playing a game, aren't we? So why not let the kid join?"

"We're not playing a game, you baseball-nut!" Hayato screeched.

"Oi!" Shouted another figure from the distance, which made Tsuna tensed. "What's happening here?!"

"Juudaime/Sawada/Jyuichi!" Shouted the three teens in alarm as they noticed a lightning bolt headed towards the brunet. But to their surprise, the attack was intercepted by another teen in black robes with metallic half mask covering the teen's upper half face.

"Oi! Why did you intercepted my attack, newbie!" The man who initiated the attack for the Vongola Decimo candidate shouted in great ire.

"Your orders were to track down the holder of the other half of the Vongola Lightning Ring, am I correct?" Tsuna asked the man in a dead serious tone, making everyone - including his fellow Varia members - to shiver at the sheer coldness of his voice. When the frightened man didn't reply, Tsuna only sighed and prompted another excuse. "What do you think Boss would say if you took down his prey?"

Silence ensued as everyone just stared at the mysterious teen.

"Shiromaru Akuma" After a moment, Reborn said in recognition.

"Arcobaleno" Tsuna replied, he stared at the infant intently, making the said hitman suppress a cold shiver under the gaze.

"You know each other?" Jyuichi asked as he stared at the teen who saved him.

"No" Tsuna replied.

"Do _I_ know you?" Jyuichi asked after he finished scrutinizing the teen in front of him.

"Who knows?" Tsuna smiled knowingly before vanishing in a swirl of mist flames.

~0~

Squalo gritted his teeth. _That Akuma._

A heavy thump caught everyone's attention as the Varia's leader arrive.

"There he is" Reborn said to Jyuichi, "I never thought that the day that I will see him again would ever come"

"Who?" Jyuichi asked his tutor.

"Xanxus" Reborn answered.

"Where's the brat?" Xanxus asked as he swept a glance over the group.

"Akuma disappeared" Mammon answered, if one could see under the infant's hood, they would see one of his eyebrow twitching in either irritation or frustration - or maybe both. "... in a swirl of _mist_ "

Xanxus' eyes narrowed. "Mist?"

Lussuria nodded in confirmation. "Aku-chan stepped in between an attack for Iemitsu's son from Levi-kun's subordinate"

Before anyone could comment further, a swirl of mist flames appeared beside the Varia leader's side. "Look!" A voice chimed in. "The brat's alive~! You could kill him now~!"

As the mist dissipated, Tsuna happily announced : "I saved your prey for you~!"

"Bastard!" Hayato shouted at the cloaked teen who previously saved their boss.

Every guardian present leap in to action and surrounded their brunet boss protectively. Jyuichi tensed as Xanxus' piercing red eyes stared at him. The Varia leader huffed, a smirk plastered on his scarred face.

"Sawada Jyuichi" Xanxus' predatory smirked grew as he charge flames with his left hand.

"O-oi! Boss!" Lussuria panicked, as well as the Varia members around them. "You're suddenly using that...!"

"Are you planning to kill us too?!" Squalo shouted.

"This is bad" Reborn warned "RUN!"

But before any of them could move, Xanxus shouted as he fired a flame bullet towards the petrified group. **"DIE!"**

Tsuna tensed under his cloak, silently counting down in his mind.

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _0_

As if on cue, something collided with Xanxus' shot.

A pickax was embedded in between the two groups.

"Hold it Xanxus!" A commanding voice said. "That's enough"

Everyone turned to face the new arrivals. "From here on, I'll take charge of things"

"DAD!"Jyuichi sighed in relief.

"Iemitsu" Xanxus acknowledged.

"Y-you!" Squalo readied his sword "What are you doing here?!"

"Xanxus" Iemitsu eyed the sword Squalo has "Is one of your minions planning to lift up a sword against me, the Outside Advisor?"

"Wha-!" Ryohei and everyone of Jyuichi's guardians felt the killing intent that both Iemitsu and Xanxus had leaked while both of them are staring each other down. " Such violent atmosphere!"

"D-dad?" Jyuichi knew that his father was part of the mafia, but an Outside Advisor?!

"Don't stick your comments in now Iemitsu!" Squalo shouted. "You're the wuss who can do nothing but run around"

"What?!" Basil immediately came to defend his teacher.

"Wait, Basil" Iemitsu said and turned back to the Varia members "I wasn't running. I was just waiting for an answer from the 9th"

Xanxus scoffed as he asked. "An answer to what? To find your dead son?"

The three Sawada's tensed at that. Jyuichi and Tsuna didn't know that Iemitsu was so hell bent to bring the older twin to do that.

"What is he talking about?" Lambo asked innocently to an equally confused Fuuta.

"No" Iemitsu denied. "I was questioning the way you guys have been doing your stuff lately, along with the 9th's approval. So, I sent messages to the 9th with significant questions"

He took a deep breath and clutched the rolled papers in his hands tightly, the topic about Tsuna was really a sensitive subject to him.

"And an order that I assume is his reply has just arrived" He threw the already crumpled paper over to both Sky representatives.

"Those are direct orders from the 9th" Reborn said as Jyuichi opened the roll of paper handed to him.

"Dying will flame?" Jyuichi asked.

"That's the 9th's stamp of the Dying will flame" Mammon commented as they saw the same thing on Xanxus' paper "There's no mistake. It's a real order"

Tsuna mentally frowned as he felt the flame. It was forced out.

Jyuichi read what was on the paper for his friends who cannot understand Italian : _"Until now, I thought that the one worthy to become the heir was Iemitsu's youngest son; Sawada Jyuichi, and so I compelled to that. However, lately, because I am nearing the end of my life, my intuitions became... sharp"_

Both Sawada twins frowned at that, then Jyuichi continued reading : _"And I've decided to select a heir who's more worthy: my son Xanxus is the one worthy to be the true 10th"_

Jyuichi seemed to process what he have just read and exclaimed, "You're grandpa's son?!"

Even Tsuna was surprised, though he didn't let it show.

"The letter isn't finished yet, Baka-Chi!" Reborn said

"Aa! Gomen!" Jyuichi turned back to the letter and continued reading :

 _"But, there will be people who aren't satisfied with this change. Currently, Iemitsu refused the offer to give Xanxus the rings"_

Jyuichi gave the blond Sawada a dry stare - though no one was looking, Tsuna was giving his father the same reaction - before Jyuichi continued reading.

 _"However, I don't intent to have a useless battle between my own family members. So let us start the traditional Vongola Battle to satisfy everyone"_

"Sooo..." Jyuichi trailed off as he rolled up the paper again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that those who wield the same type of ring will fight in a one-on-one battle" Iemitsu explained.

"Wait" Tsuna cut them off. "I thought the old geezer doesn't want his family to have a useless battle against each other? So what's this crap about having a one-on-one battle?!"

"The Vongola Battle isn't useless" Iemitsu interjected.

"Of course it is!" Tsuna shouted. "You're thrusting your son to a sure death situation! **So it's useless!** "

"Don't underestimate us!" Hayato shouted, highly offended at the cloaked teen's comment. "We could pulverize you, just so you wait!"

"I would like to see you try" Tsuna mocked, then a heavy wave of killing intent descended upon their group. "I've seen your performances just a week ago against Sharkie. You lot are just a bunch of brats with no experience. Going against elite assassins like the Varia is also the same as signing your death wish"

The killing intent might not be directed towards them, but the rest of the Varia and even Iemitsu and Reborn felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of their heads.

Jyuichi shuddered, and he involuntary took a step back.

"J-just who are you?!" Jyuichi stuttered.

"I'm the one who holds the other half of Vongola Cloud Ring" Tsuna answered coldly.


	39. Ch 38 :

**Ch 38 :**

"R-Reborn?" Jyuichi stammered, he looked at his tutor pleadingly. "W-who's my Cloud Guardian?"

The said infant hitman lowered his fedora to hide his beady onyx eyes. "Don't worry, Baka-Chi. Your Cloud Guardian can surely go toe-to-toe with his enemy."

"We'd be lucky if our Cloud is that demonic prefect" Hayato muttered under his breath, loud enough to be heard by his companions.

"When's the battle?" Ryohei asked Jyuichi.

The brunet rolled down the letter again and scanned the words inscribed on it. He frowned, "It's said to wait for further instructions"

"Huh?" Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei asked dumbly. The kids were just looking at them in confusion.

"Thank you for waiting. In this scramble battle for the rings, we will serve as the judges." Two new voices said in unison. They were two girls with long pink hair, tan skin, black masks, and eerily white eyes. The only difference between the two was the clothing, and even then there wasn't much of a difference. It was creepy when they took turns continuing what the other was saying, "We are the Cervello Organization, serving directly under the 9th. Please consider our decisions regarding the scramble battle for the rings as the 9th's decision."

"The 9th said that this is the most risky step to satisfy the entire family. Do you have any objections? Lord Xanxus?" They paused for a moment, leaving Xanxus room to say something. He didn't. "Thank you very much."

"Wait, I have an objection," Iemitsu cut in. "I've never heard of the Cervello Organization. How can I leave the judging to someone like that?"

The Cervello answered in unison, "We cannot accept your objection." They started taking turns again, "We serve the 9th directly, thus you have no authority over us."

"What?!" Iemitsu gritted.

"Oh my, too bad~" Lussuria said

 _'Suspicious'_ Tsuna thought with narrowed eyes.

The Cervello continued, "Originally, the seven types of half Vongola rings had two sets. One set the boss has, the other the outside adviser has. In the ceremony for the heir, the pairs of rings are connected to form the complete Vongola rings, and are given to the seven people who both the 9th and the outside adviser have decided as successors. However, this has become an exceptional case because the boss and the external adviser decided upon different people for each half ring; they distributed them to different people."

"They are the seven people led by Lord Xanxus that the 9th chose as the successors, and the seven people led by Jyuichi that Sir Iemitsu chose as the successors. In this battle, the one who is truly worthy to wield the ring will prove it with their lives. The location is Namimori Junior High at midnight. Further details will be told later."

"Eh?!" Jyuichi yelped. "We're going to do it at Nami-chuu?!"

 _'Hibari will kill us!'_ He mentally cried.

"Well, we shall await you at 11pm tomorrow night at Namimori Junior High" One of the Cervello ladies said.

"Wait!" Tsuna cut in before the two could leave. Everyone's attention was on him once again. "I have one question, if you may Cervello-san"

"Go ahead, Akuma-san" One of the two would-be judges nodded.

"Are we allowed to kill our opponent?" He asked, and everyone on Jyuichi's group tensed.

There was a slight silence on the field before the two Cervello members once again answered in unison. "Yes"

The tension in the air thickened once again as the original Varia members smirked at the answer.

"Goodbye" The two tan rosettes said as they jumped away from the two groups.

Xanxus glared at Jyuichi before the Varia had also left.

* * *

At the hotel the Varia was occupying, Tsuna cornered Lussuria immediately once he found the chance.

"Luss" He called out seriously. "I have a question"

"Akuma-kun?" Lussuria tilted his head a little bit to the side. "What is it?"

"What will happen if ever one of us loses?"

"We will kill him" Lussuria answered grimly. "After all, there is no place here in the Varia for the weak"

* * *

Tsuna stared at the distance as they waited for Jyuichi's group to arrive, it was time for the scramble battle. The first ones to arrive from their group was the three teens from yesterday. Another 15 minutes later, Reborn and Jyuichi with Lambo had arrived.

"Sorry for being late. Lambo started playing hide and seek" He heard his brother say to his guardians. He sweatdropped at that.

Xanxus gave a silent order to approach the opposing group.

"It's... so quiet. Is the Nami-chuu the right place?" Jyuichi asked in uncertainty. "Are they not here yet?"

"They're already standing by" One of the Cervello ladies informed.

Jyuichi's group looked at them, they were clearly startled at their sudden appearance. "Up there!"

"Upon a strict conference, the battle cards for the scramble battle have been decided for tonight" The two ladies had once again started to alternate speaking.

"The first match is the battle between the guardians of the sun."


	40. Ch 39 : Friend Or Foe?

**Ch 39 : Friend Or Foe?**

Tsuna stared in disbelief. He had only been gone for a while to buy a few drinks and when he came back, Lussuria was already down on his knees with his metal knee-pad shattered.

He approached the Varia, some of them had a blank look on their faces. As he handed some juice boxes to Squallo, Mammon and Bel, he asked. "What the fuck happened?"

"Lussuria lost" Squalo replied curtly as he drank the offered drink.

"Do I need to pay for this?" Mammon asked.

"No, it's free" Tsuna answered with a simple wave of a hand as he watch the sputtering form of Lussuria trying to convince his opponent to fight with him more.

"Brat" Xanxus called, and Tsuna knew the Varia leader was calling him.

He looked at the scarred man and the dreaded words were said.

"Finish him"

Tsuna gulped as he fight the urge to disobey. He was nothing more than a pawn in this scramble battle like the rest of the Varia Members.

 _'... there is no place here in the Varia for the weak'_

Hesitation enveloped him as he saw Lussuria panic on the ring. Gritting his teeth, the cloaked brunet raised his free hand. Mist flames formed mid-air and soon, it shaped into a missile. It launched towards the prone form of their comrade and expectedly, it exploded.

The cloaked teen can't hear the gasps of shock from the opposing group or the rest of what the Cervello were saying. His focus was still on the unconscious form of his temporary comrade who he attacked from behind.

His hand clenched the plastic bag he was still carrying. He feel disgusted with himself for attacking a comrade.

Xanxus had already gave the order to leave, but Tsuna won't move from his spot. The rest of the Varia merely glance at him before leaving him and the still form of Lussuria.

He climbed up the ring and took tentative steps towards the unconscious man. The opposing group with the few additional people, watched him curiously.

He knelt down beside the man and placed his baggage beside him. He took a water bottle and tossed it to Ryohei who caught it with slight confusion.

"You're dehydrated" was the cloaked teen's simple answer and Ryohei smiled at him gratefully before chugging the content down greedily.

Retrieving another water bottle, he began cleaning his comrade's wounds. Once he was done, he activated his sun flame with slight difficulty and began to tend to the wounds once again. He started on the shattered knee first, then on the back and simply bandaged the rest.

After he was done, he was startled when he realized that he was still the subject of their attention. He was sweating heavily and all he wanted was to take off his cloak and lie down in an air-conditioned room.

"Do you want me to heal your arm too?" he offered instead to Lussuria's opponent, but he declined politely.

His attention shifted to the two girls who he knew were civilians. He stood up and approached them, only stopping at the arena's wires.

"Civilians aren't allowed during the matches" he informed. "It's against the rules."

"This is our school" the raven haired woman reasoned.

"I know" He replied. "But rules are rules"

"What happens now?" the shorter girl asked, worried.

"For now, nothing." Tsuna waved a lazy hand. "This is your first warning though"

"Akuma-san, was it?" Jyuichi asked, and when he received a nod in reply he asked. "What are the consequences if this was repeated?"

"Ask your tutor or better yet, your father. He was the one who let them in here even though there were guards stationed outside, no?" Tsuna gestured to the two aforementioned people.

Jyuichi looked expectantly to his father and Iemitsu couldn't help but gulp.

"Well?"

"We will be arrested..." the blond CEDEF boss trailed off.

"By the Vindice" Tsuna helpfully finished and he marvelled at how pale his twin had gone until the youngest Sawada fainted.

"As much as I want to stay and chat, I'm disheartened to say that I must take my leave. My comrade still needs a proper doctor to check on his condition." He crouch down to pick up Lussuria. "See you later~!" and he was gone in a mist of indigo flames.

* * *

Jyuichi was having troubles with what to do. The next battle is gonna be the Lightning and he fears for Lambo's safety.

As he exited the bathroom, having recently finished a refreshing warm shower, he noticed that the kitchen lights were open. As he peered through, he was surprised to see Adult Lambo by the open sliding glass door connected to the lawn.

"Adult Lambo?" the brunet asked. "What are you doing here?"

TYL Lambo was startled at his appearance that he stared at him with wide eyes.

"L-long time no see, Young Vongola" the older teen greeted with a stutter. "I wasn't able to sleep so I tried drinking some milk, and then suddenly I ended up here 10 years ago"

"Ok~ay" Jyuichi drawled, then asked. "Then what are you doing there at the door panel?"

Somehow, the other teen was looking everywhere but him. "I heard a cat bark, so I went to check it out"

"Lambo" Jyuichi called out and the said teen flinched. "You're sweating an awful _lot_ there"

"Ah" the Bovino agreed as he fanned a hand to his face. "It's kinda hot"

"It's past midnight and the air is cool" Jyuichi pointed out. With narrowed eyes, he asked. "What are you hiding?"

If possible, Lambo's perspiration worsened. "Uhh... The cat outside is actually a bird?"

"Lambo" Jyuichi's stare intensified each time he said an excuse.

"No, I think it was goat"

"..."

"What? Was it a pig?"

"..."

"Fine!TheVaria'sCloudGuardianvisitedtellingmetojumpinthebazookawithoutfighting!" the Bovino answered so quick that the brunet had trouble keeping up.

"What?" Jyuichi asked in confusion.

The young Bovino took in a calming breath before repeating his words. "The Varia's Cloud Guardian visited -"

"WHAT?!" Jyuichi shrieked and before he could scream any further, Lambo had already clamped down his mouth with his hands.

"SHHH!" Lambo desperately whispered. "Let me finish!"

It took a glare and a few seconds before Jyuichi nodded.

"As I was saying... He told me to jump in the bazooka without fighting"

" _Is he nuts?!_ " Jyuichi hissed.

"No, actually he's right." Lambo admitted. "I'm already 15 yet I'm no match against Levi. I may have grown by leaps and bounds while in the Vongola, but Varia quality is nothing to laugh at."

It didn't take long before the brunet agreed.

"I'm telling this to Reborn" He turned around to leave but Lambo pulled him back.

"No! Don't tell Reborn!" Lambo almost pleaded.

"Why?" Jyuichi asked. "Varia's Cloud had been slithering in our house's shadows and you're telling me _not_ to tell Reborn?! Why?"

"Tsu- Akuma doesn't mean any harm! He's different than the other assassins in Varia!" Lambo mentally kicked himself as he almost slipped the cloaked teen's real name.

"You know him personally" Jyuichi realized. "Who is he?"

"Oh! Look at the time!" Lambo suddenly said, "Five minutes are up!"

And as if on cue, he was enveloped in a cloud of pink smoke and a sleeping 5 year old Lambo replaced him.

Muttering under his breath, Jyuichi gently picked up the younger Lambo and climbed to his room.

Unseen by anyone, Reborn was hiding in the shadows in the hall. When he heard his student's shriek, he immediately came down to investigate; only to overhear what was supposed to be hidden from him.

 _Shiromaru Akuma, just who the hell are you?_

 _ **Are you a friend or a foe?**_


	41. Ch 40 : 20 Years Later Lambo

**Ch 40 : 20 Years Later Lambo**

A lone figure stopped on his trek on the middle of the dark hallway of Namimori Middle School. He spun around just in time to see a certain infant hitman emerge from one of his hidden passages.

He blinked under his hood and mask. _Did this school actually approved of this?_

"Akuma"

Reborn glared at the hooded figure in front of him.

"What is it, Sun Arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked, confused as to why his brother's tutor suddenly appeared before him when the Scramble Battle for the Vongola Lightning Ring is currently taking place on the school's rooftop.

"Who are you" the hitman demanded, Leon-gun already poised to shoot him in the head.

Tsuna blinked again. "I think you have just called me Akuma, Arcobaleno-san"

Reborn gritted his teeth and his grip on his shape-shifting partner tightened.

"Stop joking around here" Reborn hissed. "Who are you?!"

"Someone who'll you see more often after all of these stupid battles are done" Tsuna smiled.

"You didn't answer my question"

"It wasn't a question, Arcobaleno-san. It was a demand, and I just simply didn't comply"

Reborn fired a bullet, missing the teen by a hair and only ruffling his cloak.

The hooded figure sighed. As much as it was amusing to tick the hitman off, he was too tired at the moment.

Last night after coming to his old home to talk to his brother's Lightning Guardian, he jogged around Namimori for an excuse that he was exercising. It didn't help that Squalo confronted him about my late-night escapade and promptly asked for a spar that lasted until sunrise. Not to mention that Xanxus called for him by noon and confronted him about his flames and demanded a spar that lasted till the time they were to get here.

So he's deadbeat tired.

He sighed. "How about this; if your group wins tonight's match I'll tell you who I am, but if Varia wins, you'll have to wait a week after the Sky match."

"Why that long?" the hitman glared at the teen.

Tsuna sighed. "I still need to hand-in my resignation letter"

At the hitman's barely concealed confusion, Tsuna murmured. "It's a long story"

~0~

Jyuichi watched in horror as Levi attacked 5 year old Lambo without mercy. He gripped on his umbrella tighter. _Jump on the bazooka already, Lambo!_

And as if the kid had heard him, Lambo took the purple bazooka from the confines of his hair and shoot himself - whilst wailing loudly.

"Well, _shit_ " a voice within the plume of pink smoke cursed and as the wind blew, 10 Years Later Lambo was uncovered. The dumpling he was about to eat was promptly shoved to his mouth before he dived in the bazooka.

Jyuichi sweatdropped. _He really did it_.

Everybody stilled.

"What is this.." he heard Viper mutter "...immense, overwhelming power?"

Another plume of pink smoke obscured their vision and within it, a new voice spoke.

"Aah.. This situation... If I'm not dreaming, I must be in the past; thanks to the 10 year bazooka"

A 25 year old man that could only be Lambo, gazed at them; taking in their presences with emotions Jyuichi couldn't identify.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you guys again" He said. "All your faces... How nostalgic"

"Lambo-san" Jyuichi called out. "Please lend us your assistance"

20YL Lambo nodded. "It seems it's not the right time to be emotional" He picked up the chain with the half-ring and laced it around his neck. He also pick up a discarded pair of horns, claiming it to be his'.

The fight continued once again and this time, Levi was the one losing.

Jyuichi's heart pounded in his ears as he realized that 5 minutes are almost up.

Levi scattered his parabolas around Lambo, charging it to high levels enough to kill even the toughest man.

 _60 seconds..._

It strucked the time-traveller, and for a moment everyone thought he was a goner.

 _50 seconds..._

Lambo sent the charged electricity from his horns back to the lighting rods as if reversing its flow, shattering every single window in the building.

 **"ELETTRICO REVERSAL!"**

 _40 seconds..._

"Electricity is like a kitten to me.." the older Bovino boasted. "Now my turn..."

 **"THUNDER SET!"**

He charged his horns and set himself ready to attack.

 _30 seconds..._

 **"ELETTRICO CORNATA!"**

"AAAAAAH!" Levi's screams filled their ears.

 _20 seconds_...

"You're still not good enough" Lambo said calmly, "Go home and practice more"

"I-I cant lose!" Levi gritted out.

 _10 seconds_...

"Back down or you will die" Lambo warned.

"Noooo!"

Seeing as Levi won't do so, Lambo immediately snatched the ring around the male's neck.

He spun around and was about to throw the pieced ring when he was suddenly engulfed in pink smoke.

 _0 seconds_...

"GUPYAAAA!" 5 year old Lambo is back and was caught in the middle of his future-self's previous attack.

"LAMBO!"


	42. Ch 41 : Suspicion

**Ch 41 : Suspicion**

"Shit!" Hayato cursed beside Jyuichi. "The dumb cow's not moving!"

"In the end..." Levi rasped out, staggering towards the downed infant "the one who is more suited to the role of Lightning Guardian is still _me_ "

Dread started to pool at the pit of their stomach.

"Lambo!" Jyuichi called. "Stand up and RUN!"

Levi continued his advance and Jyuichi along with his guardians readied themselves to attack.

Iemitsu held up a hand to stop them. "You'll be disqualified if you interfere"

"That is correct. One step into Elettrico Circuito..." One of the Cervello ladies said, finished by the other "...will end in your disqualification and confiscation of your ring"

"WhatdoIdo?! WhatdoIdo?! What do I do?!" Jyuichi was now panicking.

" **DIE!** " Levi snarled at his unconscious opponent and proceeding to stomp on the infant mercilessly.

"STOP!" Jyuichi screamed ready to run towards them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reborn's voice stopped him on his tracks. "You'll be disqualified"

"I know that!" Jyuichi snapped. "Where have you been anyway?!" then he continued advancing towards the electric field "Nevermind! I _have_ to go and save Lambo!"

 _Tch. I guess I'll have to wait then._

"Do as you will"

A muffled gunshot and the collapsing of the towering rods later, Jyuichi was seen crouching down with the wires melted on his flame ignited hands.

"I said" his low voice sent cold shivers down their spines. " **STOP** didn't I?"

Almost everyone stared in shock, almost not recognizing the teen.

"W-who is that?" Ryohei stuttered.

"I-is that - ?" Hayato had some doubts but had already guessed who.

"Jyuichi?" Takeshi finished for Hayato.

"Yeah" Hayato smiled despite his self-doubts about following the teen. "There's no mistake, that's the 10th"

Takeshi mirrored his smile. "Yup! That's Jyuichi, alright!"

Ryohei grinned. "Agreed! The only person who could've done that is Sawada!"

While Mammon explained how the other group's boss destroyed the rods, Tsuna appeared alongside them yet hidden in the shadows.

"He's different" he noted, and Squalo had to agree.

"You didn't tell me, Squalo" Bel said, "that there is someone who could emit such a big flame"

Squalo frowned, _what's going on with that brat?_

 _He's like a different person from five days ago._

His eyes traveled to the teen's father. _What did he do? Is it Iemitsu's doing?_

 _No._

He gritted his teeth as he glanced over to another man as realization dawned on him. _It must be because of that Arcobaleno that home tutor the 9th favored!_

"No matter how important they are said to be..." Jyuichi's voice once again rang in their ears. "The Vongola rings and the position for the next boss..." His amber eyes glared at all the Varia members present. "I won't battle for such things if it means my friends would die!"

Tsuna smiled proudly under his cloak. _He had grown-up well._ He frowned though, when Xanxus appeared and kicked his brother in the face.

He watched with critical eyes when the Cervello declared Levi as winner and even confiscated the Sky ring.

His frown deepened when Xanxus attacked one of the rosette judges. _Something's not right._

And so when the next battle participants was announced and everyone had left, he followed the only Cervello agent standing.

"What do you want?" She asked flatly.

"Who do you serve?" He asked straight to the point.

"We, the Cervello, serve under the Vongola 9th" She answered.

"Who do you serve?" He asked again.

She frowned, "The Cervello serve under Vongola 9th" She repeated.

"Are you sure you don't serve Xanxus?" He asked and he caught the slight twitch of her left hand.

"We don't" She replied after a moment.

He stared at her intently as he asked his next question. "Then why didn't you disqualified him when he attacked your co-worker?"

When the lady in front of him stayed silent, he stressed out the words. " _He attacked a judge._ If it was the other group's boss who did it, you would've disqualified them."

She still was silent, and that made the brunet's blood boil.

 _ **"Who do you work for?!"**_ He snarled, his patience wearing thin.

Before he could think of reaching out for his scythe, the rosette disappeared from his sight in a mist of flames.

He gritted his teeth in displeasure as he couldn't detect her anywhere.

 _This is **foul-play.**_


	43. Ch 42 : Impatience

**Ch 42 : Impatience**

Reborn is an impatient man.

He may wait for hours in one place, sipping on his espresso while watching his prey do about anything until it was time for him to shoot the target.

He may wait for hours until it was time for Jyuichi to get out of school.

And he may wait for days until his student masters his ancestor's ultimate technique.

He may be capable of waiting, but still... Reborn is an impatient man, and without his coffee...

Reborn is five times impatient than normal, and an impatient Reborn is dangerous to be around with.

So 10YL Lambo is currently quivering before the impatient infant hitman.

Eyes shadowed by his fedora, Reborn cocked his smoking gun and repeated his earlier question for the third time in the last 14 minutes. "Who is Akuma?"

Sweat dripped down the time-traveller's neck as he counted down from 60.

"Shouldn't you be in Nami-chuu?" Lambo asked. "Tonight's battle are between the two Storms, right?"

"I trust my student's guardians that they could take care of themselves"

 ***BANG***

"Now answer my question"

"You'll know eventually" Lambo insisted and dodged to the side another bullet.

It has been like this since the first time Lambo appeared here in the past today. The first 5 minutes were spent in Lambo escaping from the infant hitman and said hitman giving chase.

Lambo, however, didn't expect to return to the past immediately after only being back in his original time for two minutes. So the next 5 minutes were spent in once again escaping Reborn, and even destroying the last ammos for the bazooka (except one, in which Reborn had stolen before the Bovino could destroy it)

He completely expected it when Reborn used it to return him to the past once again. This time though, he didn't expected to be tightly bound and inside a Leon-cage when he returned to the past.

 _30 seconds left..._

"Look, Reborn..." Lambo said. "If Akuma says he'll tell everyone who he really is, he would. He's a man of his word and he doesn't go back on it"

"You sound like you know him well"

"He's an ally"

A gun pointed to the other's forehead was all Reborn had to do to tell the Bovino what he wanted. _Explain this instant_

"I can't tell you much, Reborn, but do remember this because it's all I could tell you without breaking my own promise..." The time-traveling Bovino insisted. "Akuma isn't an enemy... _He's **family**!_ "

Then ***POOF!*** Lambo was engulfed in pink smoke.

Reborn gritted his teeth as he stared at the less-bandaged-than-before Lightning Guardian. Last night when they rushed Lambo to the hospital, they were sure that the doctor said that the kid was severely injured, but just this evening... Reborn caught the Varia's Cloud Guardian once again snooping around and healing the cow kid with his sun flames.

It boggles him why, despite the other teen's suspicious actions, Reborn feels like he could trust him. His intuition may not be as powerful as the Vongola's infamous Hyper Intuition, Reborn trusted it enough and damn! It hasn't failed him yet.

Leon shifted to a wheel chair and Reborn dumped the sleeping Bovino in it before returning to Lambo's hospital room.

He frowned. He doesn't have enough information about Akuma aside from his encounter with the illusion version from the Estraneo Base and what the CEDEF had gathered before. Else is blank.

Reborn doesn't want to be one who doesn't know anything and everything about their allies and enemies, potential or not.

As soon as he dumped the young Bovino back on his hospital bed, he leapt out the window and headed for Nami-chuu.

He was just in time to hear Jyuichi order Hayato to abandon the ring and save himself. Multiple explosions shook the entire school and a heart-stopping minute later, Hayato emerged from the dust clouds.

 _Another ring was lost._

Don't get him wrong. He may have been disappointed at another loss, he was still proud of his student.

Jyuichi had chosen his comrade over the ring. A life is more important than the ring.

And after all, a ring is no use if the intended owner is dead.

But Reborn wanted his student to win the title of Decimo, and Jyuichi couldn't take it if he loses this scramble battle.

The Rain, Mist and Cloud should end in their favor if they wanted to win.

"Baka-Chi" He called his student. "I'm doubling your training"

Jyuichi paled.

 _Reborn is really getting impatient._


	44. Ch 43 : Doppelganger

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi stared...

'Sawada Jyuichi' confidently stood before him, but he had doubts about the identity of the teen.

The last time he saw, the brunet had shorter hair; but the teen now had longer - way longer hair - than normal that he had to bun it up.

He could feel the teen staring back at him, but he couldn't see it. The brunet's bangs covered the teen's eyes, perfectly hiding it. As far as Tsuyoshi knew, the teen's hairstyle is a violation to the school's rules. So he wondered how the Namimori DC hadn't cornered the teen yet.

"Tsuyoshi-san" The teen finally said. "I am well-aware that you are training your son in the arts of the sword"

The Yamamoto patriarch remained calm, like the rain attribute he possessed. He wasn't that surprised to know that the teen knew, Takeshi probably mentioned it to them during their late night escapades.

"I won't say anything that I know would offened you, sir" The brunet continued, "but I would like to make sure that you remind your son that all of this isn't a game. I don't know whether it's his way of coping, but thinking that all of this is just a game may cost your son his life."

The older man remained silent, merely observing the teen infront of him.

The brunet continued on, "Tonight's match is with Takeshi-kun against a very skilled swordsman. If your son couldn't get his mind straight, I'm afraid that he'll be in great danger."

"His opponent wouldn't hesitate to inflict a life-threatening injury to your son." he added. "So please, sir. Set your son in the right track" The brunet bowed before turning to leave.

The young teen was already by the door when Tsuyoshi spoke. "What if I pull him out of all this?"

The brunet stopped, "I won't hold you against it, sir. I know how much you value your son after your wife had passed. I will even completely understand it if you ever decided to keep him away from us."

And so, the brunet left, leaving the Yamamoto patriarch alone in his thoughts.

* * *

Two hours later, Reborn dropped by the Yamamoto family dojo where Takeshi was vigorously practicing.

Near-silent footfalls had the infant hitman turning to the side, only to come face-to-face with the teen's father.

He tipped his fedora in greeting.

"Reborn-dono" Tsuyoshi had a grim look on his face. "If Takeshi couldn't make it tonight, then that would simply mean that he didn't pass the last test I've given him. Your student had been right."

"What do you mean?" Reborn was curious what Baka-Chi had talked about the eldest Yamamoto, and _when_? He was sure that the brunet was with Basil by the cliff, mastering his ancestor's ultimate technique all day.

Tsuyoshi frowned, he thought that the hitman knew what his own student had talked to him about. He wouldn't even be surprised if ever he had heard that the one who had sent the teen to him was the hitman himself.

And so, Tsuyoshi recalled what had happened two hours ago when the brunet had seemingly walts in his sushi shop for a talk.

Reborn frowned. "Jyuichi never came here. He was with me all day"

"If it's not your student, then who was it that had talked to me?" Tsuyoshi wondered.

"An impersonator." Reborn replied.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was waiting for Jyuichi's Rain Guardian. There were three people missing aside from the ones they were sure was still hospitalized.

Varia's Cloud Guardian and Jyuichi's Sun Guardian aren't here, as well as Reborn. Jyuichi wondered where his tutor had left to, again.

Hayato's non-existent patience is already wearing thin as he continued to time the baseball-idiot's lateness.

For the first time, the brunet wished that Ryohei was around to distract Hayato.

"He'll be here, don't worry" he tried to comfort his impatient Storm Guardian.

"He should be, Juudaime" The silverhead bomber replied. "He needs to win this match after all"

Running footsteps caused the duo to turn to the side, and right there, running towards them are Takeshi, Ryohei and Reborn on Takeshi's shoulder.

"Oi~!" The ravenhead swordsman called out with a cheerful laugh. "Sorry we're late!"

"EXTREME!"

"Where were you two?!" Hayato shouted at them angrily.

The baseball ace laughed sheepishly, "Well, I had to finish my training. Then I had a ran-in with Sempai when I was on my way here"

Four sets of eyes drifted to a nervously shifting Sun Guardian. "Kyoko had asked me to do the dishes"

" ** _Dishes?!_** " Hayato repeated incredulously. "It's near midnight, and just how many were you cleaning to have just finished now?!"

"I had to clean the whole neighborhood's dishes" was Ryohei's quick response. Sweat continuously dripped down the side of his face and neck.

"Bullshit!" was Hayato's retort.

The Cervello came out and lead them to another building within the campus, which was reconstructed to have the water poured from the top floor and would rise per floor level; and it was completely sealed off to allow the water to be contained without leaking _outside_.

As the battle started, no one noticed the grateful look Ryohei had thrown towards a certain masked teen who had only just arrived.


	45. Ch 44 : Identity Discovered

**Ch 44 : Identity Discovered**

Ryohei ran up to a slightly limping Takeshi. It was a miracle that the baseball ace won against the Varia's second-in-command.

The Sun Guardian's hand glowed in a yellow light, shocking everyone in their group.

"Where did you learn that" Reborn demanded and the white-haired teen had a rare soft smile on his face.

"From a lost guy..." he replied. "... that just wanted to return home"

 _What?_ Was the common thought within the minds of his friends.

 **[Earlier that day]**

Tsuna wiped a sweat off his forehead. He had discarded his cloak for the time being as he takes a stroll around Namimori.

He was now regretting his decision to wear a sleeveless black turtle-neck shirt. The damn thing is too fitting that it now clings to his body like a second skin.

 _I didn't become fat during my stay in the Varia, did I?_

And if he did, he blames it all on Luss for forcing him to eat more than he could digest. The clothes he bought in Palermo is now fitted in him.

 _No._ His mind supplied. _You have just became fitted. Since you looked like a_ _ **walking skeleton**_ _after you've busted out of the Vindicare Prison._

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that he was about to bump in to someone until that person had cried in pain as she had fallen on the pavement.

"Ah!" Tsuna panicked and immediately put on an illusory cloak. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

As he helped her up, the brunet realized that he knew her.

"Sasagawa Kyoko" He asked, "Am I correct?"

"Sawada-san?" The said girl asked in confusion, and Tsuna realized that his mask was not present.

Tsuna chuckled awkwardly, though he missed being called like that, he had almost forgot what his name really is.

"I'm sorry, but do I look like someone you know?" he feigned ignorance.

She looked at him in confusion. "Yes, I'm sorry for mistaking you as him. But have we met before?"

Tsuna gave her a mysterious smile, "I don't think so"

"Your voice sound familiar" Kyoko murmured, then it clicked on her.

"You were _that_ guy in the cloak and mask!"

"Well, _I am_ in a cloak. And yes, I forgot my mask"

"You were from onii-chan's Sumo-Wrestling Competition! Right?"

Tsuna sweatdropped, _Sumo-Wrestling Competition? Really?_

Kyoko seemed to translate his silence as an affirmative and she looked at him in hope. "I'm sorry, sir, I know that we don't know each other that much but could you do me a favor?"

The brunet blinked. "And what could that be?"

The brunette infront of him shifted nervously. "I saw you had a yellow glow in your hand after onii-chan's fight. Did you really heal your friend? Is that really possible?"

Tsuna nodded, there's no more reason for him to deny.

"The thing is... Even though onii-chan's fight was days ago, onii-chan's arms aren't healing yet." Kyoko looked at him with teary eyes. "He isn't telling us, but I know that onii-chan is hurting!"

"Simply put: you want me to speed up his recovery like I did to my comrade?" He guessed and the brunette nodded.

"Alright" He agreed. "Take me to him"

And the youngest Sasagawa sibling lead him towards their home.

~0~

Sasagawa Ryohei winced as he walk down the stairs. He keeps on unintentionally jostling his injured arms. The Varia's Sun Guardian had really did a number on him.

As he reached the last step of the stairs, he heard talking outside the front door. One of the voices are Kyoko's, but what sent the Boxing Club Captain panicking was the voice of Varia's mysterious Cloud Guardian.

Running to the front door, Ryohei yelped in pain when he mistakenly reached out with his more injured arm.

Hearing his pained yelp, Kyoko opened the door and accidentally hit her brother on the face with it.

"Onii-chan! Are you alright?!"

Tsuna snickered behind her, "Well, that's got to be more painful than a punch. I think you broke his nose"

Kyoko looked horrified that she accidentally injured her brother when she wanted him healed.

"Ah! Onii-chan, I'm sorry!"

~0~

"What are you doing here?" Ryohei stared the Varia member down as the other teen prepared to heal him.

Tsuna straightened his back as he tried his Sun Flames. It was weaker than normal. _I won't be able to heal anyone with this._

He contemplated whether he should drop the illusion or just knock the boxer out.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko reprimanded. "He's here to help!"

"But Kyoko!" Ryohei tried, but with the brunette's stern look, the older Sasagawa folded up.

Tsuna sighed as he reached a conclusion, "I'm only going to jumpstart your healing process; your own flames will do the rest since you already possess a Sun Flame."

"What?" Ryohei asked in confusion.

"I said : I'm going to do this" One hand reached out to the boxer's most injured arm; a second before it touched the other, Tsuna's hand instantly glowed an intense yellow as it was charged up in Sun Flames.

But it was only for three good seconds and the flame vanished.

The brunet winced under his illusion mask and cloak as he felt his hand suffer a burn from the shock of the sudden action. He panted as he felt the drawback of it.

 _And_ the unexpected happened...

Tsuna's illusion mask and cloak suddenly disappeared.

Both the Sasagawa siblings stared in shock as a bun-tied brunet in a black turtle-neck shirt replaced the mysterious cloaked teen.

"Sawada?" Ryohei asked, unsure of the teen's identity.

Tsuna stared in horror as the indigo gem of his Mist Ring shattered to bits.

 **"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"**


	46. Ch 45 : Rokudo Mukuro

It was nearing midnight but still, the other group's Mist Guardian hasn't showed up yet.

They were currently at the Nami-chuu's Gym; and presently, a recently awakened Jyuichi is panicking greatly as he still doesn't know who his Mist Guardian is.

Tsuna fiddled with the weapon hidden within the folds of his cloak.

"It's time for our Guardian of Mist to step forward" he heard Reborn say.

And as if on cue, the door was slammed open and two familiar people came in.

Instantly, reactions were gathered from Jyuichi's group at their entrance.

"Ah! That's right!"

"Huh? It's them"

"IT CAN'T BE!" Gokudera immediately whipped out his dynamites "WHY NOW?!"

"Calm down, all of you" Reborn said, "They've brought the Guardian of Mist with them."

Tsuna ignored the rest of their blabber until one name caught his attention.

"... ROKUDO MUKURO!" Jyuichi exclaimed. His head tilted downwards, shadowing his eyes as his body shook slightly.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. _You traumatized my brother, Bastard Pineapple!_

"KUFUFUFU" That familiar laugh echoed in the gym. "KUFUFUFU"

It might be the same, but Tsuna knew better. Mukuro is still back at that boring place they call prison.

Just then, a girl of their age with one purple eye and the other hidden under an eye patch entered. She wore the standard girl's uniform of Kokuyo Middle School with matching stylish combat boots.

"Negative" She said. "I am named Chrome; _Chrome Dokuro_ "

"Waah~!" Tsuna cooed as he suddenly appeared in the middle of their group, holding on to the girl's hands. Both groups unconsciously leap away from him and the girl.

"A-AKUMA?!" Ken and Chikusa exclaimed in surprise and confusion.

The Varia's Cloud Guardian knelt down in one knee and kissed the girl's right hand.

"Have anyone ever complimented your beauty, _Mademoiselle_?" Tsuna smirked under his cloak and secretly slipped the re-sized trident in his possession to the girl's hand.

Chrome's lone eye widened in realization before smiling at him gratefully. " _Merci Monsieur._ "

"OI! YOU SLIMMY BASTARD!" Ken was about to pounce on the cloaked teen, but Chikusa held him back.

Ignoring the noisy male, Tsuna stood up but still hadn't let go of Chrome's hand.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you related to Rokudo Mukuro in any way?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome continued smiling softly at him, "No."

"Not even his girlfriend?"

"No."

"You can't be his twin since he's a year older than us. How about his little sister? Or maybe his cousin?"

"fufu~ No either"

Tsuna smiled under his cloak, "That's a relief then~!"

"huh?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Why's that?"

"That means that guy doesn't have any reasons to not let you go out with me"

"G-go out?" Chrome's face visibly flushed. "L-like a d-date?"

"Yup~!" Tsuna chirped. "I know a really great cake shop here in Namimori, we should go there sometime~!"

If possible, Chrome's blush darkened, but thankfully Ken and Chikusa forcibly separated her from the mysterious teen.

"Enough flirting, you bastard" Chikusa said rather uncharacteristically venomous towards their cloaked friend. "She still has a battle to win"

Ken, on the other hand kept standing in between them, making sure their weird friend doesn't come near their female charge.

"Wait!" Hayato exclaimed. "How can we trust someone we don't even know?! For all we know, that girl might be Rokudo Mukuro in disguise!"

"She isn't" Tsuna deadpanned. _What does this guy think? That that pineapple would willingly **cross-dress**?_ "Mukuro's still in prison"

"How would you know that" Reborn demanded.

Tsuna pointed at his two escape-companions. "We were the only ones who made it out"

"Y-you're a criminal too?!" Jyuichi took a step back, away from him.

Something cracked inside the hooded teen and he looked away from his brother. "Yeah. I killed hundreds of my companions." He admitted. "But don't think you aren't too. You're part of the mafia now, not to mention that you have a freelance hitman as your tutor and another one as your guardian. You are even fighting top assassins every night for the Vongola rings. And telling a civilian about mafia before even recruiting them is a crime." He said a matter-of-factly.

"I'm not a criminal! And I've never told anyone about the mafia aside from my guardians!" Jyuichi defended.

"What about her?" He replied and pointed at one corner of the gymnasium.

Looking at the side, Jyuichi and his group (Except Reborn) were surprised to see a familiar brunette.

"HARU?!" Jyuichi exclaimed.

* * *

Yawning, Tsuna walked back to the side where the Varia members are.

"You've wasted our time" Bel gritted.

"Whatever" Tsuna replied monotonously.

* * *

The battle started and as expected, Mammon dominated the battle; though Tsuna was impressed that Chrome managed to keep up with the Mist Arcobaleno. Her illusions were amazing and he wondered how much Mukuro had taught her.

Chrome's trident slipped on the floor away from her, and towards her opponent. Tsuna frowned when he saw her panic as if her life was on the line.

Mammon smirked under his hood and destroyed his opponent's main weapon.

The blood curdling scream the young Mist Guardian made would definitely ring on Tsuna's ears for a few weeks, and the sight of her caving stomach would definitely hunt his dreams.

"So that girl's organs were just illusions" Tsuna heard Mammon say. And if that is true, then Chrome is even more amazing than he initially thought; to be walking around while maintaining your non-existent organs as illusions is a feat to look up to.

While the girl was whittering in pain, Tsuna and Jyuichi felt an immense surge of power from the girl as swirls of mist enveloped her.

"Here he comes!" Jyuichi's panicked yelling reached Tsuna's ears. "Rokudo Mukuro!"

And he did came.


	47. Ch 46 :

The sound of steel meeting the ground reverberated in the silent gymnasium. A second later, Mammon was sent flying backward.

 **"You're showing quite a bit, aren't you? Kufufufu~"**

The mist around Chrome slowly dissipated and another person was on her place.

Rokudo Mukuro glanced lazily around the arena. His mismatched eyes landed on a familiar hooded teen.

"Akuma" He said in recognition.

"Pineapple" Tsuna replied.

A pulsing vein appeared on the said teen's forehead as one of his eyebrows twitched. "I see you're doing great"

* * *

"Who's that?" Basil asked.

"Rokudo Mukuro" Hayato replied. "There's no mistake!"

* * *

"Eh?" Bel tilted his head a little bit.

"The girl changed" Levi commented, sounding baffled.

* * *

Mukuro turned his attention towards Jyuichi and his company. "It's been a while."

"I've come back..."A smirk plastered on his chiseled face. "..from the other side of the cycle"

"Oi" The voice of Akuma reached their ears. He sounded annoyed. "You're scaring him"

Mukuro scoffed. "You're being over-protective, _Yoshi-kun_ "

* * *

"Is that the true form of the mist guardian?" Colonello asked his comrade, but Reborn merely ignored him in favor of listening in the conversation of his students.

* * *

"Rokudo Mukuro" Mammon mused to himself. "I was wondering where I'd heard that name before. Now, I remember"

All attention shifted towards the Mist Arcobaleno. "About a month ago, someone attempted an escape from the Vendicre Prison. The person's name was Rokudo Mukuro"

"The Vendicre Prison?" Levi was shocked. "That's known as an impregnable fortress..."

Jyuichi eyed the four teens he knew who had just escaped the said prison.

"But, it should have been over when the escape attempt failed" Mammon continued to muse. "I heard that he was thrown back into a prison even more difficult to escape from"

Jyuichi's eyes widened.

"Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed in return. "The information net of Vongola's elite special assassin squad isn't that well-informed after all." The indigo haired teen smirked. "I am right here, aren't I?"

"What a troublesome guy" Mammon said as he casts an illusion. "All right. Let's clear things up" A blizzard suddenly materialized within the gym. "You are merely an illusion created by that girl, right?"

* * *

"It's cold!" Basil exclaimed.

"We're going to freeze to death!" Ryohei shouted along with Haru's panicked screams.

* * *

"I'm not so good-natured that I would let myself lose to an illusion created by an illusionist" Mammon said as Mukuro's form was completely encased by ice. "Looks like you've been unmasked"

Mammon turned himself into a steel hammer and flung himself towards his opponent. "The one who'll be smashed into pieces should be the body of that girl just now, right?"

* * *

"Ah!" Takeshi exclaimed in worry. "NOT GOOD!"

Jyuichi frantically looked around, only to find that Ken, Chikusa and Akuma were merely watching calmly as if nothing was wrong. He was about to shout at them to help when all of a sudden, vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around the Varia Mist Guardian.

"Lotus flowers?" Colonello muttered.

* * *

"Kufufufu" Mukuro laughed as the ice encasing him evaporated. "Just who is an illusion?"

Mammon struggled withing the vines. "What's this power?!"

* * *

"Who's that guy?" Bel asked. Tsuna could vaguely hear the excitement within the blond's voice.

"Even that Viper is completely overwhelmed..." Colonello commented in awe.

"That is Jyuichi's Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro" Reborn said. "You cannot consider Chrome and Mukuro as separate beings" The hitman continued "Because there is Chrome, Mukuro can exist. Because there is Mukuro, Chrome can live."

"I don't get it!" Jyuichi exclaimed in frustrated confusion.

"That's all I can explain for now" Reborn said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jyuichi felt a splitting pain in his head.

"AHHH!" He groaned. "MY HEAD!"

As his comrades panicked around him, the youngest Sawada faintly sees something he could not recognize.

 _It was dark._

"Something's in my head" He groaned. _What is this?_

 _ **"You fell behind to let your friends escape"**_

 _A memory?_

 _ **"I want you to be Jyuichi's Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro"**_

"Dad?!" Jyuichi exclaimed, sweat steadily dripping down his body.

 _I didn't know anything..._

* * *

Tsuna on the other hand, kept watching quietly until the match was over. He could feel Xanxus' gaze upon his back. He knows that the Varia leader was now getting suspicious of him.

"The reason you lost" Mukuro's calm voice reached his ears "was because you had me as your opponent"

 **"GYAAAAA!"** Mammon screamed in agony.


	48. Ch 47 :

**Ch 47 :**

The fact that Xanxus wasn't happy with tonight's result wasn't a secret. His deadly glares on Tsuna's back was a dead giveaway.

"The Mist Ring now belongs to Dokuro Chrome" The Cervello lady announced. "With that, the winner of this battle is Dokuro Chrome"

"That Viper was..." Colonello muttered, slightly in disbelief.

"...Ripped to pieces" Bel said as if he was continuing what the Rain Arcobaleno had said.

"Wait!" Jyuichi exclaimed. "You didn't have to go so far!"

"Even now, you're showing such sympathy for the enemy" Mukuro said. "Just how naive can you get, Sawada Jyuichi?"

Feeling his former co-prisoner's glare on his back, Mukuro added. "There's no need to worry" If he wasn't infront of these people, he would've rolled his eyes. "That baby managed to escape. From the start, he had every intention of reserving enough energy to escape."

The indigo haired illusionist snorted. "He's a shrewd one, that Arcobaleno"

 **"Akuma"** Xanxus called when he heard everything.

Tsuna turned his head slightly, just to indicate that he was listening.

 **"After the contest battles are over, eliminate Mammon"** The Varia leader commanded.

Tsuna didn't respond, but his silence wasn't taken as refusal.

"My, My..." Mukuro sang, inwardly feeling disgusted that his friend chose to follow this man. "You really are the dark side of the mafia, aren't you Xanxus?"

The said man said nothing.

"I have no intention of poking my nose into your business" Mukuro said seriously. "Just one thing though... Sawada Jyuichi isn't the only candidate that you should be focusing on"

"What?"

"That other candidate for the successor, though smaller... He's stronger than you" A smirk once again made its way on his face. "Don't underestimate him"

Under his cloak, Tsuna had broken his record on swearing and cursing Rokudo Mukuro's name.

* * *

"Since the results for both sides are three wins each," one Cervello announced and the other continued, "We will continue with the next contest battle."

"Tomorrow will finally be the last card in the contest battles between the Guardians." The Cervello ladies continued saying. **"It is the battle between the Cloud Guardians"**

"Oi, Xanxus. What are you going to do?" Reborn called out. "If Hibari wins the next fight, the ring count will be four against three in our favour." the hitman's brows creased, if only slightly. "Even though you have gained the Sky Ring, the decision was that Jyuichi's side will win"

Tsuna's left eyebrow twitched. That midget had just insulted him.

"When that time comes, you better be prepared to admit defeat as promised." Reborn continued, unaware of the hooded teen's displeasure. "You will abdicate all rights to be the successor"

A snort left Xanxus lips. "Of course. I have always respected the Vongola Spirit. I will honour the promise of the battle" He smirked. "If Akuma really loses the Cloud Battle, I will let you people have everything."

"Way to go on showing your trust in me, Boss" Tsuna said sarcastically.

The other party weren't able to hear his complain as they assured themselves to victory.

"You guys are so naive" Colonello said.

"That Xanxus dared to say something like that means that he has every confidence that Akuma will win" Reborn agreed. And honestly, he wondered if the hooded teen was as strong as the illusion that he and the others had fought before.


	49. Ch 48 : Gola Mosca

**Ch 48 : Gola Mosca**

"AAAH!" Jyuichi woke up with a start. Sweat steadily slid from his forehead and down his chin. "A-A dream?" For the first time, he didn't woke up from Reborn's torture sessions.

"What is it?" Reborn spoke from his hammock.

"I-... It's nothing" Jyuichi answered as he lay back down. "I'll get another hour of sleep"

Reborn eyed his student as he wrapped himself in his blanket.

 _That idiot... He's worried_

* * *

"Ne, Reborn" Jyuichi called as he finished eating breakfast. "Does the Varia own a robot?"

 ***whack!*** A green fan hit the brunet on the head.

"What are you thinking?" Reborn growled.

The poor teen gulped and sweated. "I uh..."

"Morning duties are done" Reborn said. "It's training time"

 **"O-oi! Reborn! Wait a minute! HIIIIIIIE!"**

* * *

 **[Varia]**

"Is it done" Xanxus asked one of their mechanics. They are currently inside another hotel room where the mechanic is currently staying. Aside from the Varia Leader, Bel and three other mechanics are also inside.

"It's almost near, sir" one of the mechanics replied.

"We're only a few touch-ups away and then we could place the vessel-" The mechanic was cut-off when the hotel room opened to reveal a horror-stricken masked teen.

Tsuna was bored. After they had finished breakfast, the remaining members of Varia had split up as usual. Doing whatever they were doing. After just laying down on his bed for a couple of minutes, he decided to take a walk. He had no destination in mind considering that it would be his battle tonight. He had no intention of training either. Walking around the hotel, he heard his boss' voice coming from one of the rooms. The brunet frowned under his mask. _This isn't Xanxus' room._

 _"It's almost near, sir"_ a voice inside replied.

 _"We're only a few touch-ups away and then_ _we could place the vessel -"_

 _Vessel? What the fuck?_

Without thinking, Tsuna opened the door and was horrified at what he saw.

 _Gola Mosca_

He knew what it was and what it could do. After all, the Estraneo had hundreds of them and most of them were used to contain monster vessels. 30 percent of the people he killed were inside this monster.

 **"What is that monster doing here?!"** He demanded, panicked terror lacing his voice.

When no one answered, he immediately lit his hands aflame which shocked his companions. The action may be questionable, but flame itself shocked them. It wasn't his usual Mist or Sun or even the Cloud flame he claims to initially posses.

It was a Sky flame.

* * *

The hotel shook with an intense force and the people inside it screamed in panic.

* * *

A few moments later in a dust covered room, Xanxus was revealed holding on to a passed out brunet. The teen was thoroughly battered as if he encountered the heaviest attack. And he probably did.

"Take that old fart out of that thing" Xanxus ordered. He dropped the body down and with a victorious smirk he said. "Place him instead"

 **-TBC**


	50. Ch 49 : Total Destruction

"Why have you all gathered here?" Hibari Kyoya asked as he approached the awaiting small group of Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei.

"What the-?! You-!" Hayato couldn't form a proper curse in surprise and anger.

"Maa~ Maa~" Takeshi tried to placate as usual. "We're here to..."

"Support you!" Ryohei continued.

There was silence for a while.

Kyoya hummed in thought. "You're an eyesore" he finally said "If you're not gone in the next second, I'll kill you"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Ryohei exploded. "YOU EXTREMELY PISSED ME OFF!"

"Now, Now" Takeshi said with a calming smile "Let's all calm down" thankfully, his two companions seem to calm down but they still glared at the prefect. "We're just coincidentally passing by, see? Don't mind us, Hibari. Okay?"

The prefect couldn't retort as suddenly, a heavy metallic sound landed somewhere near them.

"What-?!" the trio stared at it in confusion.

"Is that the one?" Hibari asked with a raised brow. Dino gave him a completely different description about his opponent.

"No" Takeshi replied.

"That's not him" Ryohei muttered, eyes searching the vicinity for that familiar teen.

"Not even close" Hayato added.

Kyoya took out his tonfas. _It doesn't matter. An opponent is an opponent._

"All I have to do is bite you to death"

* * *

A bright light emanated and as soon as it disappeared, the field atop the cliff was encased in ice.

"You did it, Jyuichi" Reborn praised. "That was the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough"

"You did it!" Basil exclaimed happily as he ran towads the brunet. "That was brilliant, Sawada-dono! You've finally perfected the technique that only the First Boss could attain!"

"It would have been absolutely impossible to do it alone..." Jyuichi replied humbly. "This is all thanks to you, Basil-kun. Thank you."

"Let's go, Jyuichi"

"R-right!" the brunet replied. "Let's go to Nami-chu"

* * *

 _"Help"_

"?!" Chrome jolted. She swore she heard a voice. She turned her head side-to-side searching for it.

She, Ken and Chikusa came to Nami-chu to watch Akuma fight, but just like the others they were surprised to not see him around.

 _"Stop this"_

The voice was strangely familiar...

Chrome stood and blindly ran to where she could hear the voice. The Gola Mosca.

"OI!" Ryohei shouted, horrified, when he caught a glimpse of her running. "DON'T ENTER THE FIELD! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

A beep that couldn't sound anymore ominous reached her ears and she stopped running, terror clutched at her heart.

A pair of arms immediately pushed her away, but they didn't made it far.

 ***BOOM!***

Three bodies dropped to the ground, and thankfully harmless.

She heard the familiar voice of Ken, who was as usual grumbling in displeasure.

"Ken?! Chikusa?!" she was honestly surprised that they came to save her.

There was no time to respond as two machines turned to them.

"This is bad!" Takeshi exclaimed in worry.

"They're sandwiched" Hayato muttered, completely at a lost of what to do.

And then...

A wall of sky flames protected them.

"Boss" Chrome called as soon as she saw who saved them, relief filling her very being.

As the dust cleared, Jyuichi is seen glaring at the huge machine. He's in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

As his companions rejoiced at his arrival, he continued to glare at Gola Mosca. He recognized the machine from his nightmare.

"What on earth is going on?!" Basil exclaimed as soon as they arrived.

"That _thing_ looks like it's going to destroy everything in its path" Reborn commented, his onyx eyes searching for the Varias Cloud Guardian. _Where is he?_

"Eliminate everything" Xanxus ordered.

"No!" Chrome gasped but only her companions could hear her. The desperation in her voice was clearly lost in the loud booms of explosion.

Jyuichi flew, dodging incoming missiles and then attacked the rampaging machine; pulling out its limb on the process.

"Hey, stupid pile of junk" Jyuichi called. He held up the stolen limb and crushed it in his arms, causing it to explode. "I don't know what you are and where you came from, but I'm your opponent now"

The next series of events was a blur. Mosca attacked Jyuichi with projectiles and the brunet dodged. It was a surprise that the mosca managed to get behind him so fast despite its heavy weight. But it was futile because it gave Jyuichi a clear path to strike.

A fist coated in Sky flames slammed on the machine's center chest.

Their companions rejoiced at the win but soon, the machine started moving once more.

Jyuichi finally decided to end it.

"NO!" Chrome desperately shouted, her voice echoing throughout the field. But it was too late...

 _"Help me"_

 **"Akuma-sama!** "

Jyuichi's fiery hand slashed through the metal and cutting it in half.


	51. Ch 50 : Trust

Everyone - aside from Xanxus and Bel - watched in horror as the limp body of Varia's original Cloud Guardian dropped from the destroyed Gola Mosca.

"What-?" Levi-A-Than muttered, equally at a lost of what is happening like the rest of them.

Chrome ran past them all and crouched down beside the still form of Akuma. She desperately tried to undo the straps that were tightly roped around the cloak-less masked teen.

After the shock wore off on Ryohei, he immediately came beside the duo. He lit up his hands with Sun flames but with his attention elsewhere, he couldn't manage to keep it up.

"Why?" Takeshi croaked out hoarsely. His voice grating in his throat in its dryness.

Xanxus stared them down and barely spared a glance at the struggling boxer healing his Cloud Guardian.

"Shishishi! That piece of trash is a traitor" Bel answered instead. He was about to go on when Ryohei cut him off.

"A _traitor_?!" Ryohei seethed. He stopped at his futile attempts to heal his new friend and he stood up to glare at the opponent's Storm Guardian. "He did what you asked! He attacked his own comrade when you ordered for it! HE'S ANYTHING BUT-!"

"If he's not a traitor, then..." Bel smiled creepily at them and continued saying: "Why did he attacked our boss last night?"

Shock was clearly visible on Levi's face as he had heard this the first time and then it morphed into anger. _**How dare he?!**_

"Levi" Xanxus called. And as if hearing Levi's thoughts, he ordered. **"Finish him"**

There was no response from the Lightning Guardian but the crackling from his sheathed parabola was enough to say that he understood.

Chrome's whole demeanor turned 180 degrees and she glared at the tall man. She stood her ground with her trident ready in hand. Ken, Chikusa and Ryohei stood beside her, ready to defend the downed teen anytime.

"N-no" a hoarse voice gasped. "S-stop"

Everyone's attention shifted towards the voice and saw Akuma's barely conscious form, begging the four teens to stand down.

"But-!" Chrome tried to reason but the masked teen only smiled at her in understanding.

"I know" he breathed slowly, pain lacing his voice. "I know"

"Akuma" Ken and Chikusa scowled, disapproving with the teen's decision.

Tsuna forced his tired body to stand up, earning some protests from his friends.

"Akuma" Chikusa continued scowling. "You need to rest"

"My contract isn't finished yet" Tsuna reasoned as he walks toward the Varias. But with how he said it, it sounded as if he's trying to convince himself than his companions.

"Akuma!" Ken growled, grabbing the masked brunet by the arm.

"I have to finish this" Tsuna sighed. He was really tired.

"Shishishi! So the _spy_ still wants to continue his little game?" Bell asked, his smile growing wider if it was possible.

 _What?_

 **"Levi!"** Xanxus growled and the other man complied with the silent command.

Crackling lightning was heard and a bright light flashed.

The next thing they knew, Akuma was once again lying on the ground - burned black.

* * *

Romario sweated bullets.

He fidgeted on his feet as he was subjected to the piercing gaze of Reborn.

 _This is bad_

"Romario" The unmistakable click of the gun was heard and the ever faithful subordinate of Dino trembled.

"Reborn-san" Romario nodded stiffly, but still stood his ground; not letting the hitman get past him.

"Stand aside" Reborn growled.

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san, but Boss and Shamal specifically ordered that no one could enter until tomorrow morning." Romario bowed in apology.

Reborn clicked his tongue in displeasure and hid his gun. _If I can't get in from the front door, then I'll find another way in_

* * *

Reborn smirks as he jump down from the ventilation duct. He gracefully landed on the hospital floor. Immediately, his onyx eyes zeroed in on a prone figure by the bed.

 _Akuma_

It was disturbing, really. Reborn was sure that this teen was the most dangerous among the Varia, but right now, said teen is sleeping blissfully on a hospital bed and being taken care off by his former student.

It has been 7 hours since the battle for the cloud ring was decided, and since then this teen had been in their care.

Reborn wouldn't admit it but he's been itching to know who the teen really is.

Xanxus' last words before disappearing last night were...

 _"That trash infiltrated the Varia to take the Sky Ring for himself."_

Reborn gritted his teeth as he stare the bandage-wrapped teen.

 _Who are you, Akuma?_

 _Can we even trust you?_

* * *

 **Heyya! I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm still not done with my thesises. Yes. with _-es,_ since I have 3 thesis projects from 3 different subjects.**

 **So, I know this is weird but can somebody tell me what's wrong with this chap?**

 **I mean, I've been reading this over and over and I think my mind is unconsciously trying to make me NOT see something that should be revised (and I think it's because I've been revising too many documentaries). Whenever I read the thing with Xanxus ordering Levi to finish Tsuna off, my mind jumps straight to reading Reborn approaching Tsuna's hospital bed.**

 **I think I wanna cry. This is so disappointing.**

 **This chapter...**

 **I can't feel any emotion in it! Why?!**

 **Argh! I think I'm going crazy with the stress piling up.**

 **-Nix**


	52. Ch 51 : Honor

Jyuichi had a scowl on his face that could possibly rival Gokudera's. He stood by the school rooftop, trying to calm himself down.

The Vongola scramble battles are over and he lost. He was set up and fell right on the trap. Xanxus will officially be the new Vongola Boss by next week.

The scraping of the metal door as it opened caught his attention and he slowly turned towards it. He was mildly surprised to see Sasagawa Kyoko standing there with a guilty look on her face.

"Sasagawa-san"

Kyoko flinched at the indifferent tone that the other teen had used. Gone was the _'Kyoko-chan'_ that he always used to call her.

"Sawada-san" Kyoko called in greeting. She walked forward, stopping beside him. A long silence enveloped them and the brunette started fidgeting her fingers.

"I'm sorry" She apologized quietly. Jyuichi looked at her from the corner of his eyes, not turning to face her.

"I was the one who asked Akuma-san to heal Onii-chan"

Jyuichi froze. _What?_ He was not aware of this.

A tear slipped Kyoko's face. "I also know Akuma-san went to Yamamoto-kun's house" She admitted, then she whipped around and grabbed the brunet's arm. Her eyes desperate. "He was just trying to help! Akuma-san isn't a bad person!"

Jyuichi remained frozen. _Akuma... did what?_ His mind had trouble processing what Kyoko was confessing.

"How can you be so sure?" Another voice chimed in. It was Gokudera Hayato. He looked at Kyoko in contempt. "He disqualified us"

"He's a good person!" Kyoko defended. "He healed onii-chan and asked Yamamoto-ojii-san to tell Yamamoto-kun the truth!"

"Truth?" Jyuichi finally snapped out of his stupor. "What truth?"

"That everything is not a game" Another voice chimed in and in came Yamamoto Takeshi himself. "That it may cost my me my own life if I still think that it is" He smiled at Kyoko, but it never reached his eyes. "So it was him. We thought it was Jyuichi who came over"

"Me?" Jyuichi asked, his index finger pointed at himself.

"Yeah" Takeshi nodded. "Dad said that the guy who came to the shop looked exactly like you" Jyuichi froze. "... only with longer hair"

Wide-eyed, Jyuichi strode towards the ace baseball player and grabbed his uniform collar in haste and pulled towards himself. "H-he..." He choked ".. _looked like me_?"

"... Yeah" Takeshi, despite being larger and stronger, was easily pulled forward when the brunet pulled.

Wide eyes homed towards Sasagawa Kyoko. He was about to reach out to her when the brunet was blocked by Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Whatever you want to ask my sister" At first, Ryohei's voice was threatening, until it turned soft. "... you could ask me"

 _"Who is he?!"_ Jyuichi asked frantically. _"Who is Akuma?!"_

"Akuma is a friend" Ryohei replied vaguely.

"That is not what I am asking!" Jyuichi shouted. "What is his identity?!"

Before Ryohei could reply, he was thankfully saved by a nearby explosion.

"What was that?!" Takeshi asked in panic.

"It came from the clinic Bucking Horse is occupying!" Hayato pointed at the visible smoke.

"Dino-san!" Jyuichi gasped. He and his Rain and Storm Guardians ran towards the stairs.

"Onii-chan..." Kyoko tugged at Ryohei's uniform sleeve. "Isn't that where Akuma-san is?"

Ryohei could only nod in response. Both siblings decided to also head towards the destruction.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Reborn was pissed off.

He thought that he already had Akuma figured out at his moment of weakness, but it turned out that the cloaked teen under Dino's care was a fake. He only had a minute to escape and warn the others, thankfully it was enough for them.

The explosion that occurred next was enough to reduce the whole building in chunks of debris and fire.

People immediately gathered around the area and it pissed Reborn more that things were getting out of hand so fast.

"Where's Akuma?" Dino came running towards his former tutor.

"It was a dummy" Reborn gritted in anger. "It exploded as soon as I came in contact with it"

"A... _dummy_?!" Dino repeated in disbelief. "We had the real one just three hours ago"

"Three hours is a long time to smuggle out the body Dame-Dino!" Reborn whacked the blond boss' head with a Leon-Hammer.

"Reborn!" Looking at the source of voice, they found Jyuichi, Takeshi, Hayato, Ryohei and Kyoko running towards them. "What happened?!"

"Somebody took Akuma's body and replaced it with explosives" Reborn informed with a glare, telling his student to not ask _who_ since he doesn't know who did it.

"Check the Varia" a familiar voice suggested. They turned and saw that it was TYL Lambo. His carefree attitude was nowhere to be seen as his eyes was set in a hard glare. "They have enough reasons to take and retrieve Akuma"

"Aside from being a Varia Guardian" Reborn narrowed his onyx eyes. "What else of a reason they have?"

"Akuma has Sun, Mist, Cloud..." Lambo counted in his fingers. "... and lastly, Sky Flames. To them, Akuma is a goldmine" He combed his hair using said hand. "And not to mention that Akuma's contract isn't finished yet. They have every right to claim him back"

"Who really is Akuma?!" Jyuichi seized the Bovino by the collar. "What's his real identity?!"

"I thought his promise was _'a week after the Sky match'_ ?" Lambo pointed out with his pointer finger.

"There wouldn't be any" Jyuichi gritted. "And I never heard such a thing!"

Lambo merely glanced at Reborn. "He told you that, didn't he?"

Reborn's answer was the tilt of his fedora shadowing his beady onyx eyes.

"And besides..." Lambo extracted himself from Jyuichi's hands. "how many times should I tell you that he's on your side?"

A puff of pink smoke told them that TYL Lambo was back in his time. It surprised them that instead of the comatose kid they were expecting to see, in his place was a happy and cheerful Lambo with candies in his little hands.

"Lambo?" Jyuichi called out. "Since when were you awake?"

"Before the Cloud Battles" Lambo smiled. "Cloak-san woke Lambo-san up!" Then his iteration was derailed. "He brought Lambo-san candies but Tail-head took them! Lambo-san was saving them for days!"

Jyuichi wondered if he was too busy with his own training that he neglected checking his friend's recovery from their brutal battles.

"Akuma helped almost everyone, didn't he?" Ryohei softly mused. "And he got in serious trouble because of it."

"Ryohei" Dino called in contemplation. "Where did you learned how to use your flames?"

The said boxer gave a bright smile. "Akuma thought it to me" He jerked a thumb towards Takeshi and Hayato. "Told me to heal my friends in his place"

"In... his place?"

"He said it was a form of apology for fighting us"

"What?"

Ryohei frowned and scratched his head. "I think he said that it's because he's a born Vongola and Family shouldn't fight each other"

"He _served_ the _Estraneo_ " Reborn gritted.

"...for survival" Ryohei added. "And he was even sent to Vindicre Prison for it"

It was silent for a while. Contemplating what Ryohei had said. Then the boxer continued saying, his voice filled with diction.

"Where's our honor?" He asked. "He helped us more than we helped each other" He clenched his bandaged fists. "Can't we help him in return for all the favors he did for us?" His eyes burned with passion "All he wanted was to return home to his family, can't we at least do _that_?"

"What are you suggesting, Ryohei?" Jyuichi asked with a frown.

"Challenge the Varia for the Sky Ring..." Ryohei replied. "... and a last showdown against each guardians"

 **~TBC [Unedited]**


	53. Ch 52 : The Sky Battle

**Author's Note :**

Heyya~! I know it's still quite early to announce this but just to let you know, I'm planning to end this story after I'm finished with the Future Arc. There won't be any sequel either.

Sorry about that.

I need to reduce older stories to maintain so I could start working on some new ideas I have which are a cross between KHR-PoT-ES21 , KHR-Bleach , KHR-AnKyou and the ultimate AnKyou-Bleach-KHR.

I will also do my best to end Twin Reflections (a fanfic story I had published on wattpad) so I could post/create the first official draft for Play Pretend (the sequel for _**Regrets**_ )

Anyway, on with the damn chap~! I need to end this story quick so I won't get stomped with numerous requests for story updates anymore~!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"The rings and the lives of the guardians..." Jyuichi trailed off, visibly faltering for a moment. "... are at stake?"

"That's right" The Cervello confirmed.

Lambo squirmed by Jyuichi's firm grip. "Lambo can take it!" He resolutely announced when the most guardians sent him contemplative looks. "Lambo will endure! For Cloak-san!"

 _Cloak-san_... Jyuichi mussed. _That's Varia's Cloud Guardian, right? Well... It must be. Not unless Lambo was talking about Viper which is highly unlikely._

"Do not worry" One of the pink haired females seem to sense their hesitation. "The Varia are in the same boat"

Looking over to the aforementioned group, they had only just realized that Akuma was down on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"You wanted this, and now you hesitate?" Lussuria, who had somewhat recovered, asked. They noticed that there was no ire in his voice.

Jyuichi was suddenly reminded why they are here tonight. He challenged Xanxus. He G*dd*mn challenged Xanxus and even dared to call the larger man on his cheating.

Some people might have balls of steel for daring to go against the Varia leader like that.

 _Damn you, Ryohei_

Thinking about it, they should've won anyway. They had 4 rings out of the Varia's 2.

Not to mention that this is happening because they're fighting _for_ the enemy, Akuma.

 _"I think I have just officially lost my sanity"_ Jyuichi groaned mentally...

* * *

"Jyuichi" Reborn spoke from the spectators' box, his gun still smoking from the recent shot. "Xanxus is not an opponent you can fight halfheartedly" The hitman reminded. "If you're thinking about saving your six guardians first, you're going to lose you're own life. First-"

"I know" The brunet cut off, starting to get bored with the chibi hitman's lectures. He stood up from where he was smashed from Xanxus' unfair start. He gazed coolly and confidently back at his main opponent, his words still directed back at his tutor. "I'm going to put this guy away first"

"You're going to put me away?" Xanxus sounded unperturbed. "With that level of power from last time?"

"Do I look the same as I did last time?" Sky flames burst to life on Sawada Jyuichi's hands.

Xanxus wasn't impressed. "Just as I thought, it looks like nothing has changed"

 ***SWOOOSH***

Xanxus easily blocked the brunet's swift attack. A flaming horizontal slice. Xanxus retaliated by an elbow to the face which Jyuichi easily blocked. Xanxus' eyes sharpened as he saw an opening. A powerful kick to the stomach sent Jyuichi flying and smashing on to the school building for the second time tonight.

"Is that it?" Xanxus called over, unimpressed.

Jyuichi disappeared from the pile of rubble and reappeared before Xanxus with an outstretched arm for a flame-propelled punch.

"You heard me," The Varia leader said as he caught the shorter male by the wrist. He charged his own free hand with his destructive flames. "You're already dead"

Thinking quickly, Jyuichi swerved himself upward to avoid the blast that came his way. In an instant, the part of the school that came in contact with the Flame of Wrath was immediately reduced to charred dust.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain field where both teams' Cloud Guardians are suffering from the poison's effect, painful groans could be heard from a certain cloaked teen. Frowning, Hibari Kyoya forced himself to stand and wobbled towards the tall stand where the cure (ring) is located.

"-chi!-" Akuma groaned painfully as if trapped inside a nightmare. "-k out!"

Taking out his tonfas, Hibari swung his weapons around recklessly.

Another pained groan came from Akuma. Cracking one eye open, the cloaked teen muttered. "...left" . Causing the ravenette to stop on his tracks.

"Face left by 20 degrees" came the raspy voice of Akuma. "Keep going at it until you hit metal"

Hibari growled, displeased at being ordered by an enemy. Nonetheless, he followed the smaller teen's advice and shifted his footing 2o degrees from where he was previously facing.

Closing his eyes, Akuma tried reigning in the pain. The only indication he received on Hibari's success on locating the blasted ring was the crashing of metal against the ground. Crunching noise followed and soon, he could feel the effects of the poison subsiding. Cracking his eyes open, he was met with Hibari's tall figure crouching before him; an arm still stretched towards the watch on his wrist.

"Thanks" Akuma muttered.

With his poker face on, Hibari merely stared him down. Standing straight, Hibari finally walked away. Before leaving the field, the prefect's voice reached his ears.

"When you're done acting like a herbivore... I'll be back and bite you to death"

Akuma could only scoff halfheartedly as the young prefect disappeared towards the school building.

 _"I'm not even worth your time as I am right now, is that it... Hibari Kyoya?"_

* * *

A pillar of strong destructive flames shot out from within the school building.

 **"KUH!"**

"It penetrated the flame shield?!" The Arcobaleno Rain Guardian exclaimed as they saw the young Sawada get injured.

Another flame pillar appeared and on top of it, Xanxus was holding a gun in his hands.

"What was that?!" was Basil's surprised cry.

"I didn't want to pull out a weapon like you scum..." Xanxus landed a few steps behind his opponent.

"So, Xanxus uses a weapon too.." Reborn muttered. "Worse, it's the same type as the 7th boss"

 _ **The 2nd boss' flame and the 7th boss' gun...**_

 _ **This is a terribly vicious combination...**_


	54. Ch 53 : Guardians Revived

**Ch 53 : Guardians Revived**

The wind blew strongly, taking with it the dust clouds that had formed from Xanxus' recent attack.

"It-" Basil choked "It's a _gun_?!"

Jyuichi's eyes narrowed, closely watching his opponent. He could hear Reborn's explanation on the background but he only kept an ear active on it. He saw that Xanxus' gun absorb the flames emitted from Xanxus' hands.

"The Dying Will Bullet has a property that can temporarily compress the Dying Will Flame." Reborn continued. "The 7th boss noticed this too. Even if Dying Will Flames are weak, they can be accumulated in the bullet then released in one shot. The resulting power is immeasurable."

"Actually, the destructive power of the 7th boss' gun was tremendous. It was said that he used that gun to kill off many of his enemies. So much so that in terms of their attack power, among the middle bosses, the 7th boss was the most famous."

Jyuichi noticed that as much as Reborn explained many things, Xanxus' confidence is skyrocketing.

"Wait a minute!" Basil interrupted. "Xanxus' flame is not the same with the 7th boss'! His' is the **Flame of Wrath** \- that has by far, is the _strongest destructive power_. If such a flame were to accumulate then be _released_ in one shot...!"

A smug smirk spread across the Varia Leader's face.

"Yes..." Reborn agreed to Basil's line of thought. "It would contain an unbelievable destructive and penetrating power."

 _If Jyuichi were to get hit by that one shot, it would be very dangerous..._

"Didn't you say you were going to put me out right away?" Xanxus taunted. "Or.. Has your Hyper Intuition foreseen your own death?"

Jyuichi gritted his teeth and got ready to propel himself towards his enemy.

"Little bug" Xanxus muttered, displeased. "Don't think that you have a patent on moving at super speed!" Pointing his guns downwards, Xanxus propelled himself upwards. Jyuichi followed through.

Feeling the heat behind him, Jyuichi swerved around, only to be greeted by Xanxus' guns.

 _"Scatter into dust"_

Twisting his body, Jyuichi barely missed the attack.

 _"Why go around it like that?"_ Basil wondered

"That trajectory means trouble" Reborn noticed.

 ***BOOM!***

"The Gym!" They realized.

"The Mist Guardians are in there!"

"Dokuro!" Ken gritted.

Jyuichi chanced a glance toward the Gym's direction.

Mammon's whines could be barely heard. "B-boss! You almost hit me..."

Up on the screen, everyone could see Chrome's fallen form, breath ragged and painful.

"Thanks to Jyuichi pulling up in the nick of time, Dokuro Chrome is fine. It would've been worse if he was sent flying all the way over there and messed everything up even more" Reborn commented.

Landing on the school building's wall; sideways, Xanxus decided to ask...

"You were babling about it, about not letting any of your guardians die... What will you gain from that?"

Jyuichi remained silent.

"I don't care if my subordinates die." In the background, coming from the speakers, they could hear some of the Varia members pleading to their boss. A menacing laugh left Xanxus' lips. "This is what the Sky is all about!"

Both of Xanxus' guns blazed. "This is /charity!/"

Twin explosions followed.

"The Storm and Lightning Poles!"

"I'm saved~" Came the Varia Storm Guardian's voice over the speakers, followed by Levi's. "Thank you, and with pleasure!"

"Those guys got the rings!" Colonello gritted.

Xanxus smirked. "What about it, fake? You didn't think of this method, did you?"

Jyuichi glared at him.

Xanxus continued to taunt. "If you want to do the same, go ahead and throw your gloves over there! Bwahahahaha!"

"Damn that guy!" Basil gritted angrily. "That's foul play!"

"This is bad, though" Shamal commented. "The enemy's guardians are now cured and running loose..."

 _"I'll just leave the bomber boy to writhe in agony and die from the poison..."_ Bel's voice was projected from the speakers. _"Then, who's next?"_

 _"First, I'll kill the little cow brat"_ Came Levi's voice next.

Hearing these, Jyuichi tried breaking away from the fight.

"Aah?" Xanxus was quick to block his path. "Where are you going?"

The young brunet gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Jyuichi, what are you so impatient about?" Reborn asked. "Xanxus is certainly an unconventional man, but your own guardians are not ordinary guys either."

 _"The rain one should be around here somewhere."_ It was Bel's voice.

 ***CLANG!***

 _"Y-You are-!"_

 _"Hn.. You dodged that pretty well."_ Surprisingly, it was Hibari Kyoya. _"You are the so-called genius?"_

 **!**

"That guy..." Shamal couldn't believe it.

"Master Hibari?!"

"Why.. What on Earth..." The Cervello was equally in disbelief. "... happened to the Cloud Guardian's pole?!"

Aside from that, they noticed another thing...

"Akuma is also gone!"

* * *

 _"Ha.. Ha..."_ A voice heavily panted. "Whew- Just in time... Thanks! You saved me." He turned to the cloaked figure who saved him. "Akuma-san"

"No problem" The figure waved a hand nonchalantly.

For a moment, Takeshi noticed the Varia Cloud Guardian wobble on his way out.

"Oi! Are you alright?" He asked in worry and tried approaching the other.

"Yeah" Akuma responded, but his body betrayed his answer. His world tilted and gravity pulled him down to the ground. Luckily, Takeshi managed to catch him.

"Oi!-" Takeshi's voice died down.

Akuma's mask slipped and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

 _"What the-?!"_


	55. Ch 54 : Who Are You?

**Ch 54 : Who The Heck Are You?**

 **Note:** Everyone here knows how Hibari helped Gokudera get the Storm ring from Bel, right? And how Hayato came to rescue Lambo? It's just the same in this story, don't worry. _[Well, with a few minor changes.]_ I just got side tracked and forgot to include it on the previous chapter.

But I won't include it here too. Let's just fast-forward a bit, okay?

* * *

The scent of smoke heavily filled the air. Namimori Chuu became a battlefield for many battles.

Hibari Kyoya carefully watches his opponent as Belphegor shifted his weight.

Sawada Jyuichi stood firmly under Xanxus' intense glare.

* * *

"The Guardians resemble the weather they are named after" Reborn mused. "When it's cloudy, there will be a chance of the remaining weather conditions"

 _For example, it could be accompanied by a_ ** _storm_** _._

* * *

 ***BOOM!***

"I won't allow you to cause all this extra noise during the Sky Battle"

Gokudera Hayato, despite the pressure of getting his charge (Lambo) out of danger, is keeping a calm mind.

"You! You're the Storm bomber boy!" Levi belatedly recognized his current opponent. "Get out of my way or I'm going to kill you"

Gokudera huffed. "There's not a thunder cloud in sight, how are you going to kill me?" The silveret's brows furrowed. "You're not that scary without that electric umbrella technique, are you?"

"I see.." Levi chuckled at the other's ignorance. "You are mistaken, fool"

Gokudera kept silent...

"If my technique could only be used on rainy days, you think I'd be a core member of the Varia?!" Levi shouted, a bit insulted. "My Levi Volta is an All-Weather technique!"

Levi released his parabolas.

"That's what I thought" Gokudera smirked.

"What?!"

"I've been waiting for this..." Lighting up his dynamites using his cigarette. "The moment when all of your electric umbrellas are..." The parabolas simultaneously opened "... opened!"

Gokudera's rocket bombs homed of each of the parabolas and only took a second before each one exploded.

"My-" Levi choked. _"MY PARABOLAS!"_

"I don't have time to play with you at leisure" Gokudera lit up another set of dynamites. "EAT THIS!"

 ***BOOM!***

* * *

"Baka...-Dera" Lambo groaned.

"Just hang in there, Ahoshi" Gokudera crouched near the weakened child. He reached out with the stolen Lightning Ring in hand. "The Lightning Ring belongs to you after all."

 _It might doesn't look like it but in terms of weather, Storms and Lightning are like brothers._

* * *

"Thanks, Hibari" Ryohei tried to catch his breath.

"Hn"

"Just give me a second, I'll fix your wounds in a bit" Ryohei took a deep breath before nodding to himself. "Let me see your wounds"

Hibari was hesitant to comply, but Ryohei forced him to sit down. A tick mark was present on his temple throughout the time Ryohei patched him up.

"How's everyone, by the way?" Ryohei asked, as he took a roll of bandages from his pocket after he healed the wounds as much as he can using his sun flames.

"I saw the bomber herbivore with the kid running towards building B" Hibari grunted.

"Building B?" Ryohei frowned. Then realization hit him. "That's where Takeshi fought Squalo"

As soon as Hibari was patched up, he stood up and went to hunt his previous opponent, Bel.

Ryohei sighed and looked towards his groaning enemy.

Lussuria was out cold but the other Sun Guardian could still feel the pain in his unconscious state. Approaching the man, Ryohei didn't hesitate to cure the other from the paralysis poison.

"Huh?" Lussuria woke up. "What are you doing?"

"Just doing something my friend would do"

 _"Thank you"_

* * *

"Oi!"

Takeshi heard the familiar voice of Gokudera Hayato. The said silverhead was jogging towards his location. Slowly, he could see Hayato frown. He suspected that it was because of the teen slung over his shoulder.

"Cloak-san!" Lambo immediate limped towards his direction.

"What are you doing?" Hayato growled as he glared at the unconscious enemy.

"Akuma-san helped me from the poison" Takeshi explained as he gently placed the teen on the ground. "I'm just returning the favor"

Takeshi minutely eyed Lambo, observing if the child knew who Akuma is behind the mask. _He doesn't._

Hayato continued to glare at the teen. He was about to reach out a hand towards the other's mask (which Takeshi replaced on the teen's face before exiting building B), but Takeshi gripped his wrist and shook his head. _No._

"Let's go rescue Dokuro-san" Takeshi grinned, but it looked more like a grimace than anything.

Hayato glared at him suspiciously. He retracted his hand and turned towards the Gym's direction.

"Ahoshi, aren't you coming?"

"I'll stay by Cloak-san's side"

Takeshi nodded in response. "It's safer here anyway"

"Tsk!"

* * *

They encountered a little problem while retrieving Chrome. As it turned out, Bel had gone straight to their illusionist's rescue as soon as he escaped Hibari's sight.

Thankfully, Ryohei and Hibari came to their own rescue and helped them retrieve Chrome. (Though Hibari only appeared to bite his escaped prey (opponent) to death)

What followed after was intense. Mammon was able to steal all the rings and was offered to a ice-coated Xanxus. Even though the man was defeated by Jyuichi and was encased in ice, his subordinates still continued to fight for him.

After that, Xanxus was rejected by the ring itself and all hell broke lose. The whole squadron that the Varia brought with them had all intents to kill them. To them, Xanxus is the only one worthy of the Decimo seat.

Lancia came and helped them out, blasting away their enemies with his signature giant steal ball.

Everything was looking so great. Luck was on their side...

...until Lambo came running towards them; crying like the distressed child he is.

"CLOAK-SAN'S GONE!"

 _What?_

"He's GONE!" the child wailed. "He just disappeared!"

Gokudera clicked his tongue. "I knew it!"

The Varia exchanged glances among themselves.

"He wouldn't run away" Lussuria defended. "He can't anyway"

"Whatever" Levi grunted. "He's going to be hunted anyway"

"Kill him the moment you see even his shadow" Xanxus ordered. "He dare leave when he hadn't still submitted his resignation letter"

The battle was ended with Jyuichi being announced as the winner, but the result only brightened their mood for a short while.

"Hey, Jyuichi!" the raven head called out. "I have a question, if you don't mind"

They were celebrating at TakeSushi when Takeshi asked the taboo question.

"Did your brother really die?"

 _Because if he did, then who the heck is_ _Akuma_ _?_

 _Why did he look like you and Tsuna so much?_


	56. Ch 55 : Missing

**Short Update~**

* * *

 **Ch 55 : Missing**

 ** _"Did your brother really die?"_**

That was the question Jyuichi never did have an answer. Not even _Reborn_ could answer it. It was as if it was the question of the universe.

 _Is Tsuna really dead? or is he alive?_

but then again if he really is, then why in heaven's name didn't he contact them through a simple letter or a phone call?

"I..." Jyuichi swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know"

"Hey baseball-freak!" Gokudera immediately went between the two, dynamites in hand. "How dare you poke at Jyudaime's sensitive feelings! Do you want to die?!"

"Maa~ Maa~" Takeshi raised both hands in surrender. "I'm just asking... really! There's no need for your fireworks to go 'boom!'"

Before a fight escalated, Jyuichi stood up from the counter and then gave a strained smile at them. "I'm still quite tired. I'll be heading home first"

As soon as the brunet was out of sight, Reborn and Gokudera had all intents to confront the Rain Guardian; but as luck would have it, Tsuyoshi decided to call his son over to the back kitchen for some badly needed help.

Deciding to confront the teen later, Reborn exited the restaurant to follow his student, who he knew wouldn't really head home this early when he actually told maman that he'll be home a little bit later.

"You did a good job" Reborn tried derailing his student's thoughts from what he _knows_ the brunet is thinking. "Though you still have homeworks to do. They've piled up when you were training for the Ring Battles"

 _It didn't work._

Jyuichi's mood didn't rise nor even changed. The brunet sighed.

"Reborn..." Jyuichi stared at the Vongola Ring around his middle finger. "If my brother had been, no... _is_ alive; would he be the Vongola Decimo instead of me?"

"Yes" Reborn replied honestly. "He would've been"

Their walk eventually brought them back home and Reborn can only watch as his student made an effort to gather himself up before entering the house.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" a maskless, and cloakless Akuma tonelessly asked his apparent abductor.

"You can call me Kawahira" the white haired man in green kimono said with a smile. "... Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun"

* * *

 **[Two days later]**

"REBORN!" a desperate cry called out. "Where are you?!"

A brunet teen panted as he ran around town calling out his home tutor's name.

"Where did you ran off to?" He muttered to himself helplessly. "Reborn!"

 _This can't be happening again!_

A tear ran down his pale, sweaty face.

 _I don't want to lose Reborn too!_

* * *

 **A/N :** Let's stop here for a while, mina-san. I'm still thinking of how the future arc would change and how it'll fit the story

Sorry~!

I'll be back soon! I swear!

 **-Nix**


End file.
